Burning of Alicorn Hearts
by Tw1 Spark1e
Summary: Book 2 of the Smarty Heart series. With Black Darkness defeated, Twilight and her love Smarty are heroes. But a rebellion is on the rise to destroy Equestria. A rebellion that Twilight and Smarty might have started.
1. House of Cards

**A/N: Guess who's back? Me, of course! And behold, the sequel, second and final book to the Smarty Heart series! "Burning of Alicorn Hearts"! Now all I can have to announce is that I'll be getting my wisdom teeth out on June 10. But I'll try to finish Act 1 before I get the wisdom teeth out of my mouth. It's already starting to give me a bit pain, I believe. Ouch! So it might cause a bit of a four-week delay.**

**School man, I just finished my assignment in making a music video and I'll be taking my summative in two weeks afterwards. But first, I have to do Motion Graphics, but not only that... I'm almost done an assignment in English on the Hunger Games and I'm planning to read Catching Fire and Mockingjay over the summer. But in specific months. Catching Fire for July and Mockingjay for August.**

**Thank you and enjoy the beginning of the second and final book!**

* * *

**ACT I**

* * *

Somepony was galloping away in fright. The fright of being chased down to be captured. It was a pony of Equestria and a shadow behind him in the dark forest had begun pursue of him. "Somepony! Please help me!" The colt shouted, galloping for his life. The dark shadow behind him was carrying a rope and was going to lasso him. When the lasso was trying for the colt, he luckily managed to dodge the rope and giving the dark shadow a load of frustration.

The young colt was pale brown coated, with a dark brown mane and a cutie mark of an eight ball. He was just coming down from Las Pegasus, hanging out with his friends there and heading back home to Ponyville. The young colt then looked to the sky at Luna's moon, with a look of desperation and needing help. He heard a snap in the nearby bushes and the chase had begun yet again, with the shadow in pursue.

The shadow ran on two legs, pacing up towards the frightened colt. With a swing, he latched the lasso onto the young Pegasus colt. The Pegasus fell to the ground face first upon being lassoed and got dragged toward the shadow. The Pegasus shouted for help, but no response came as the shadow stepped forward, a bit taller than the Pegasus. "Who- who are you?!" The Pegasus said, shaking out of fear.

The shadow stepped forward into the moonlight, revealing its face to the Pegasus and then covering it again with its dark hood. Five other shadows appeared from the trees to capture the Pegasus. "No! You can't take me!" The Pegasus shouted, struggling to get free of the rope. But it was too late for him, the dark shadows had already grabbed him and taking him somewhere in the dark forest.

But the one shadow who had been chasing the Pegasus, stayed behind with another shadow, looking out to the distance and then widening his eyes. He found it. After many learnings of the location… he found Equestria. And it look liked it had been so long since the attack of Black Darkness, and it was back to normal.

"Sir… this is the land. The land where the master said it would be… So the legend is true." The shadow beside him said, admiring the detail of the land. Ponyville and Canterlot could even be seen in the far, brighter than ever. The shadow then turned his head to the shadow that spoke and said "No my friend, this where the dark alicorn said Equestria would be. And we've found it." The shadow then signalled the other away to join the others.

The shadow then proceeded to take off his dark robe cover around the amulet he wore, revealing it. But it was no usual amulet, for it was an amulet of evil itself. The amulet was the cutie mark symbol of the dark alicorn, Black Darkness.

"Soon, Equestria will be rightfully ours to have."

* * *

All seemed peaceful when the sun had risen in the sky, bringing warmth to all the town of Ponyville. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and all seemed beautiful in the town square. Everypony in town was busy as usual, with the usual fillies and foals heading to school as today were a Thursday. But even then, Pinkie Pie still managed to put a smile on everypony's faces.

However, in the Golden Oaks Library, it was still a snooze inside when the sun had risen. It was Princess Twilight Sparkle and her love, Prince Smarty Heart that had stopped the evil hooves of Black Darkness and saved the town of Ponyville from his dangers. They even also had a victory celebration along with their other friends. They could still remember the party in Canterlot after the celebration that Pinkie Pie was holding for them.

A funny moment during the party however, was when Discord decided to take control of the dance floor and everypony joined along with him in disco dancing. Being the nice draconequus, he pulled the prince and princess upon the dance floor, telling them to show him what they got, and continued to dance. Twilight was nervous at first, but she managed to pull off a great dance between her and Smarty. That was probably the best night ever for them as well.

Twilight and Smarty were still in bed, cuddling together as they slept. Smarty's wings were wrapped around Twilight, giving her warmth and comfort with a smile upon her face. Smarty was having a dream however. He was dreaming that he and Twilight were on a beach together at a sunset and they were cuddling and kissing. Soft jazz music even played in the background.

Smarty had his hoof around Twilight, with her head relaxing next to him. "Oh Smarty, isn't this sunset beautiful? I'm glad we both have the opportunity to visit Manehattan's beachside." Twilight said, cuddling close to him. Smarty noticed that Twilight got really close and opened his wings, covering then around Twilight, giving her a slight romantic giggle. The two began to rub their noses together, but what Smarty did not notice was that a big wave was coming.

Twilight wasted no time and raised a hoof to point towards the big wave approaching, with a lot of ripples to accompany it. The two got splashed by the huge wave and their manes were all wet, but they both looked at each other with their wet manes and began to laugh together. Twilight decided to turn playful and began splashing water at her love with her hooves. Laughing, Smarty was splashing back, with the water sparkling in their wet manes.

"Wait, Smarty. Why is the ground shaking?" Twilight said, stopping and looking to the ground. Smarty noticed that the ground was heavily moving and that everything was flying into the full moon near the sunset. As soon as everything had gone into the moon, Smarty sprung awake to see both their son and daughter jumping on the bed to get him and Twilight awake.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Saturday!" Dream Charmer said, jumping on Smarty's side. Twilight tired groaned at first with her eyes closed and said "Five more minutes… five more minutes…" "Come on Mommy! You always do that!" Starlight said, shaking her. Twilight just went back to sleeping and Starlight looked at Spike who had just come up from his slumber, bringing him onto the bed. Spike and Starlight took a peek at Smarty who was watching and gave a quiet shush and to watch.

Spike snickered quietly and took out a rubber spider prop from Nightmare Night. He then proceeded to place it next to Twilight's pillow which she rested on. Finally when the spider was in place, the children and Spike laughed quietly which followed by Spike shouting "Hey Twilight! There's a spider on your pillow!"

Twilight sprung awake with an "AHH!" when she opened her eyes and noticed the rubber spider on her pillow. Falling backwards, the alicorn hit the bed mattress with a surprised but tired look on her face. She then looked up and saw Spike and her children laughing really hard. Twilight couldn't help but give a nervous laugh. She really got the scare of her life, but it wasn't the only time that she was scared when awakening.

Spike gave a laugh and said "By Celestia, you should have seen the look on your face Twilight!" The lavender alicorn gave a blush, embarrassed that her assistant and children would pull a prank on her. "Come on Mommy! Today is Saturday and Apple Bloom plus her friends are coming to drop by and take us to their tree house!" Starlight said with a smile upon his face.

Now it had been a few years since the "Black Darkness" incident and Starlight and Dream Charmer hadn't gotten their cutie marks yet. Their friend Apple Bloom, being an ex-Cutie Mark Crusader noticed their flanks were blank and she decided to help the two with her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, who were also ex-Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twilight got out of bed and yawned, before saying "Well, breakfast first, and then I'll think if you can go with your friends."

The two children jumped up and down happily, trotting downstairs to the main floor. Twilight gave a happy sigh and then trotted over to her prince's side of the bed, sharing a morning kiss with him. "Morning." Smarty said, stroking her soft, silky mane with his hoof. The sun was seen through her sapphire mane, and that made Twilight even more beautiful than ever. "Now come on Smarty, we've got breakfast to eat." Twilight said, gently nuzzling cheeks together with Smarty and trotting from the bedroom.

* * *

Princess Celestia smiled as the wind blew through her floating mane. The princess of the sun was outside on her balcony, taking a look throughout the entire land of Equestria knowing that it was evil-free and peaceful. Ever since Black Darkness had been destroyed forever, she had never felt this happy before in her lifetime as princess. The city of Canterlot when it had been attacked by the dark alicorns had been repaired for the damages and the ponies were back to their regular routine.

Princess Luna, the princess of the night had been trotting down the hall of the elements and took a peek at a stained glass picture of Black Darkness' defeat. She could continue her duties to raise and lower the moon. She then turned her head to the open door and saw her sister Celestia standing there. She trotted forward and her hooves caught the attention of the sun princess, interrupting her peace and causing her to turn around. "Thou has permission to speak to you, my sister?" Luna asked with a smile on her face.

Celestia put a smile onto her own face and said "Of course Luna. Does the peace bring happiness once again now that the dark alicorn is fallen and defeated?" Luna smiled, but then the smile faded a bit, finally she said "Sister, even with the dark alicorn Black Darkness defeated, I can't help but feel troubled about what he said that the humans would be the true enemy to destroy us. Even with the four humans we took care of, I can't help but think. What if there are other humans that want to destroy us? What if Black Darkness is right and we were wrong?"

Celestia put a hoof to her chin, thinking about this. She used her magic to get the picture of her, Luna and the four humans and began to take a look at it. "The four have been gone for so long since I banished you to the moon when you had become Nightmare Moon. Even I wonder if they are alright since I dropped them off in a tribe away from Equestria for safety. But yes, I sense that another tribe would want us destroyed." Celestia said, putting the picture away safely.

Through a crystal ball, a pair of two eyes was watching the two princesses having the conversation. Finally a kind smile was seen and a voice saying "Fear not, Celestia and Luna. We are already in Equestria and we want to visit you. We missed you both a lot."

* * *

After breakfast with the kids, Twilight and Smarty went downstairs with their kids Dream Charmer and Starlight, ready to play Pony Band on the family's Ponybox 720. Smarty proceeded to go onto the guitar, Dream Charmer on the bass, Starlight on the drums and Twilight going to sing into the microphone. On the song menu, they decided to pick the song "Keep on Lovin' You".

The song began to start and the difficulty for the song was medium which the kids were used to now that they've played a little bit. The lyrics then came up on screen and Twilight began to sing.

_You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby_

_There was somethin missin'_

_You should've known by the tone of my voice, maybe_

_But you didn't listen_

_You played dead_

_But you never bled_

_Instead you lay still in the grass_

_All coiled up and hissin_

_And though I know all about those men_

_Still I don't remember_

_Cause it was us baby, way before them_

_And we're still together_

_And I meant, every word I said_

_When I said that I love you I meant_

_That I love you forever_

_And I'm gonna keep on lovin you_

_Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I just wanna keep on lovin you_

_And I meant, every word I said_

_When I said that I love you I meant_

_That I love you forever_

The song finished and the foal and filly began to clap their hooves, being proud of their own mother. She was a great singer and a great princess. Upstairs, a knock at the door was heard and Smarty put the guitar down and trotted upstairs to answer the door. "Oh maybe that's Apple Bloom and her friends! They could help us find out how to get our cutie marks!" Starlight said, getting a bit excited.

Twilight let out a giggle and said "Oh my child, I think you should just be patient and wait for the talent to come to you." Starlight was about to say something, but then Smarty called from upstairs "Starlight! Dream Charmer! Your friends are here!" Starlight and Dream Charmer galloped up the stairs like hungry Ursa Minors and jumped up and down, hugging their filly friends. Scootaloo then said "It is so great to see you guys."

Apple Bloom finished hugging her friend Dream Charmer and said "We gotta show you both our clubhouse for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. It's really cool!" Dream Charmer and Starlight turned to their father, Smarty and asked "Daddy, can we go with Apple Bloom and her friends to play with them?" Smarty put a smile on her face and turned to his love, saying "Well I don't know, what do you think Twilight?"

Twilight put a hoof to her chin and pretended to think with a smile on her face. "Well…" She said, knowing that her children would beg. "Please!" Both their children begged with really cute smiles upon their faces. "Oh, alright you two." Twilight said, still really happy. Starlight and Dream Charmer cheered and bounced up and down and proceeded out the door with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Twilight then finished, saying "…As long as Spike goes with you."

Starlight and Dream Charmer gasped and looked at each other. Spike? All he'd do would be bragging about how lovely Rarity was and how one day he'll marry her. The two both said "Oh no! Not Spike!" Twilight and Smarty just giggled at the door, knowing that they won. Spike then came beside them, saying "Oh, all of us are going to have so much fun. I can't wait to tell you all about what'll happen!"

Starlight and Dream Charmer sighed annoyingly, they really didn't want to put up with another one of Spike's crush talk about Rarity and his bragging.

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this! The Smarty Heart, Dream Charmer and Starlight OCs are made by me!_


	2. Professional

**A/N: The second chapter has come. Only two more chapters for Act I and then it's unto Act II. I'm still really worried and scared about getting my wisdom teeth out, but I'm so sure I'll be fine. A four week delay in chapter updating can't hurt.**

**School man... my Graphic Design summative is in two weeks and I'm really getting myself prepared for what it might be. I've already done my music video assignment and I actually passed which is really proud of me that I actually sang "I Was Prepared For This" from the end of The Crystal Empire part 2.**

**Don't forget to check out my profile page on two music I've uploaded that would be the score for Burning of Alicorn Hearts. More music for the score will be up soon, so please be patient. Sorry I don't take score requests. :(**

**But anyways, enjoy the chapter and next chapter is..."Massive Damage".**

* * *

"…And that's how I decided to fall for Rarity!" Spike bragged on, following Dream Charmer and Starlight with their friends. "Spike! We've already heard that story five times now!" Dream Charmer said, slightly annoyed about Spike being such a drag bragger. Starlight rolled his own eyes, it was halfway through between Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres, both of them including their friends were already getting annoyed of Spike.

"I can't believe our parents would still send Spike to watch us! We're not babies anymore!" Starlight whispered into his sister's own left ear. In agreement, Dream nodded casually. With the two being the children of a princess and prince married together, they would somehow be raised to become the next prince and princess. But it was too much of a consequence for their safety if they stumbled onto dangerous territory or faced a bully… which happened to be Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

When the two first met Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon when having their first day of school, they couldn't help but notice that Diamond was giving the two the stink eye. When they both wondered why, the magenta filly began to point out to the royal children that they had blank flanks, beginning to mock them. But when the storm had hit them, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle their friends came to stop them from bullying and they pretty much stopped… for now.

However Diamond Tiara claimed before getting back to work that when they weren't looking, is that their royal flanks were going to get it. That's pretty much how Dream Charmer and Starlight met the ex-Cutie Mark Crusaders, but also met the bullies of the Ponyville School. But that was a few weeks ago, and they still had that feeling that Diamond Tiara and her friend were following them when they had trotted into Sweet Apple Acres.

"Hey, you two alright back there? You don't seem too easy." Apple Bloom said, trotting backwards from Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to go to the royal children, with Spike in a small distance to keep an eye on the two. Starlight hung his filly head lightly and said "It's Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. We're both worried that we might end up getting beaten up by the two." Apple Bloom just said "Aw, don't worry you two. Diamond Tiara's just making a lot of nonsense; she wouldn't dare do anything like that."

Dream Charmer smiled and continued trotting forward. Until she had said "You know… I've been wondering what's inside the Everfree Forest." Scootaloo catched onto the conversation and jumped back saying "The Everfree Forest is where all the dangerous animals and creatures live. It's very dangerous, especially for us. From what Applejack said, we are forbidden to enter the Everfree Forest. Celestia knows what we could run into while there."

That gave Dream Charmer a very interesting idea in which she, her brother and the ex-Cutie Mark Crusaders could go into the Everfree Forest for a few minutes and then leave. But of course, there was Zecora. The witch doctor of Ponyville living there. She was a zebra that had been known to speak rhymes in her sayings. They probably could give her a visit too perhaps. Spike continued to follow them from a distance, keeping an eye on what could happen next. But this was stopped when both a magenta and gray hoof snatched onto him, pulling him into a nearby bush.

When the bush had rustled a bit, the five turned around to see what the noise was, but noticing that Spike was gone. The two royal children then smiled, thinking Spike must have been distracted by something and followed after it instead. Probably Rarity, Sweetie Belle's older sister. "Hooray! With Spike gone, we could enter the Everfree Forest!" Starlight shouted, putting a look of horror on the face of the ex-Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Are you crazy?! We'd put ourselves all in danger if we were to enter that horrible, ruined jungle!" Sweetie Belle said, pressing her face right into Starlight. "There's manticores, timber wolves, the ursas and probably worse in there!" Scootaloo said, with concern in her voice. "Come on, a few minutes in the Everfree wouldn't hurt. Besides, we also have Zecora who could help us when we're in danger!" Starlight said, being as curious as his sister Dream Charmer. They even put on their best puppy dog eyes to convince their friends.

Apple Bloom finally sighed in defeat and said "Fine… we'll go into the Everfree forest. But only for a few minutes." Starlight and Dream Charmer began to jump up and down happily. Finally, instead of going to the club house, they ended up going straight for the Everfree Forest. In the bushes Spike was pulled into, the young dragon had been tied up by rope by the two fillies, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon who watched the five leave towards the Everfree Forest.

Diamond Tiara let out a snicker and said "Well, it looks the two royal blank flanks are heading to the very scary Everfree. But we're going to give them the surprise of her life… and then kick their flanks." The two fillies laughed and began to follow the five, but in a different way. Spike was left in the bushes for some time after the two bullies had left him there, but he finally managed to burn the ropes around his mouth and body. "Oh no… I have to tell Twilight and Smarty what their children are doing." Spike said, running off to go tell Princess Twilight and Prince Smarty.

* * *

Twilight sat on the couch next to Smarty, cuddling with him and holding hooves. It had been so long that both she and her love had done this in a long time, back when the changelings were a threat to all of Equestria. Since the resurrection of the changelings by Black Darkness, the insect equines had been hiding in various places, but their queen still had plans perhaps.

Twilight and Smarty nuzzled their noses together and shared a gentle kiss on the lips. "Oh Smarty, we were both right. Our children are growing up as we know it, and they're doing quite well at school too. I'm glad Cheerilee could happily accept them into her school. It's only to prepare for what is next when they reach a certain age, and then I will teach the children myself as a princess." Smarty rubbed cheeks with her and said "You're quite organized, my love."

There was then a knock at the door and Twilight got off the couch and trotted over to the door wondering who it was. It happened to be Princesses Celestia and Luna at the door. Twilight happily smiled and opened the door with her magic, saying "Celestia! Luna! It's so good to see you too." Celestia trotted in saying "It is great to see you too Twilight. I hope you and Smarty are doing quite well." Twilight ran over and shared a friendly hug with her mentor. Princess Luna then said "There has been a great deal that has been troubling Celestia."

Twilight raised her head with her ears and looked at Luna, saying "Trouble? But Equestria hasn't had trouble since Black Darkness." Celestia just smiled and said "I will tell you my troubles Twilight. Do not worry." And trotted to the nearby chair, sitting down next to Luna. Twilight trotted back to the couch where Smarty and sat next to him, with a hoof being put around her gently. Luna finally conjured a book and set it onto the small table so that Twilight could take a look.

Princess Celestia finally sighed and using her magic, flipped to Page 132 where the located page happened to be. Twilight then used her magic to pick up the book and observe it; it was an article that talked about the subject called Humans. "H-Humans, Celestia? They're only of myth and we've never seen them." Princess Celestia then put a smile on her face and said "But I and Luna have seen them and we've raised four of them before Luna became Nightmare Moon." Twilight gasped and finally said "No offense Celestia… BUT WHY WOULD YOU RAISE THEM AND NOT TELL ME ABOUT THEM EARLIER!" Luna knew of Twilight's frustration at this point and said "We had to keep it a secret, for we introduced the four humans into public Equestria, it would've caused disaster."

Smarty was about to say something, but stopped and began to think. Humans living in Equestria? So that's why Black Darkness was trying to originally enslave all of Equestria, he wanted only the alicorns to reign supreme while the humans went extinct, but hopefully they would see the humans soon. "…That is why I am expecting the four we've raised will arrive in Equestria soon." Celestia said, with a smile on her face still. "But what if the humans aren't as good as we think they are?" Twilight asked worryingly. Princess Celestia got up off her chair and put a hoof on the lavender princess. "They won't." The white alicorn said, in a calm tone.

The front door went swinging open and in came Spike who was panting hard from all the running he had been doing. And by that, it had meant trouble. Smarty and Twilight got off the couch and approached their dragon friend with concern. "Spike? Why have you come here? Aren't you supposed to-" Smarty asked before a claw finger from Spike was raised into the air.

When the young dragon caught his breath at last, he said "Twilight… Smarty… Starlight and Dream Charmer are heading into the Everfree Forest with their friends." Twilight gasped in fear and said "The Everfree Forest?! Oh no… this is bad! They'll be in great danger!" And began galloping out the door with Smarty, Celestia and Luna following as well. Twilight began to spread her wings and fly into the air, she had to find her children and protect them from danger. If she couldn't save them… well, she just could think of that right now… she just had to save their children.

* * *

Starlight, Dream Charmer and their friends were trotting through the Everfree Forest and looking at the trees. The trees looked very crooked and swampy. They might have trotted into a deeper part of the Everfree Forest. "Ewwww, I don't like the look of this place." Sweetie Belle said, looking at the swampy moss hanging above in the trees." "Oh cool it, Sweetie Belle; it's only a few minutes, so we'll be fine in no time." Scootaloo said, being the brave filly she was.

In the trees, hidden was a tall figure watching them closely in the shadows, but not seen by them, but to keep an eye on them, the figure jumped from tree to tree. She managed to land herself onto an oak wood branch where she got a good eye on the five, keeping an eye on them, and an ear open on their conversation. The figure was seen a little bit wearing a pink sundress, but to the point where the five she was watching still couldn't see her.

Apple Bloom finally stopped when the crack of a branch was heard behind them, causing her and the other four turn around and wonder what in the wide world of Equestria that was. There was nothing, after a sigh of relief, Apple Bloom turned around… only to go face to face with the bullies of their school, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The magenta filly pushed Apple Bloom onto the ground, letting out a "Hey!" from both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Starlight and Dream Charmer just stood there, not knowing what was going to happen next. Nor did the figure up in the tree.

"Well… if it isn't the ex-Cutie Mark Crusaders and their 'blank flank' friends." Silver Spoon taunted, giving an evil smile while her eyes were in a glare. Apple Bloom let out a soft groan as she got up, saying "Where's Loki, Theo and Spark when we need them most?" Diamond yelled for the five to be quiet, slamming her small right hoof onto the ground. "Me and Silver Spoon are going to beat up your royal blank flank friends and there is nothing you can both do about it." Diamond Tiara said, with an angry tone in her voice.

Starlight backed away slowly, saying "D-Diamond Tiara… Please don't beat up me and my sister… We… we didn't do anything to you or your friend." Diamond Tiara just snobbishly said "Bleh… we'll see about that." And continued closer to Starlight and Dream Charmer with her friend Silver Spoon, evil smiles on their faces.

"Leave them alone!" Scootaloo said, galloping in front of her two friends. Diamond Tiara just shoved Scootaloo out of the way. "Don't get in my way. The reason I'm beating up these ponies is because they are blank flanks and because they are royal, they get my special. The Beat-Em-Up." The magenta pony raised a hoof at Starlight, ready to throw a hoof right into his face. Starlight closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to get him, but the pain never came. He opened his eyes and was surprised.

Mudballs were being thrown towards Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon from the nearby oak tree. "Ugh! Who is throwing mudballs at us! Come on out and f-" A mudball managed to land in Diamond Tiara's mouth and she spit it out saying "Quick Silver Spoon! Run!" And the two bullies galloped off, still getting fired at by the figure in the oak tree, with the last mudball slung by the slingshot at Diamond Tiara's flank.

The five gave a sigh of relief and looked at the shadowed figure in the tree. The figure stood still in the tree waiting for the approach. "Thanks for saving us, whoever you are." Dream Charmer said, approaching the tree carefully. The figure finally jumped from the tree unto the ground, landing on her feet and revealing her face to the sun that shone through the nearby trees. "What… what are you? We've never seen any kind of you around here." Apple Bloom asked, having a smile on her face.

The girl released a soft smile and released the band from around her blonde hair, revealing her beautiful curled hair. She finally spoke "I happened to stumble upon you five wandering the forest and decided to follow you quietly. You were sort of going to stumble into the village that me and my tribe had set up. My name is Sasha. I am a human girl." The five little ponies gasped… a human? But humans were only made of fairy tales, but now that were looking at a human in their own eyes. "My name is Apple Bloom. And I'm glad you came along to save my friends Starlight and Dream Charmer. Also with me, is Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Welcome to Equestria."

Sasha's eyes sparkled in the sunlight and she took a look at the nearest mountain, saying "We're in Equestria… the leaders of my tribe spoke of the truth… we'll finally meet your leader after all." Apple Bloom said "A tribe? You have more of what you are. And it's close by?" Sasha nodded, and said "Yes, but the leaders aren't aware that you are here." Scootaloo was about to say something, but then from behind them was a voice. "Well well… if it isn't the royal children of Princess Twilight and Prince Smarty, the two lovers."

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Starlight and Dream Charmer turned around to the sound of the voice, and giving a rather scared look on their own faces. Standing before them, was a tall changeling with two changeling drones. It was the queen of the changelings… Queen Chrysalis. Apple Bloom turned to see if Sasha was still there, but she had disappeared. "It seems like that creature who you were just talking to has run away like every other coward." Queen Chrysalis said before giving a wicked laugh.

"What do you want? We're not scared of you!" Scootaloo said, standing in front of her two friends Starlight and Dream Charmer to protect them. "Well, I only want to have Twilight and Smarty's children so I can steal their love." Queen Chrysalis said, standing there as her changeling drones hissed at the five. "No! You're not leeching our friends' love!" Sweetie Belle said, glaring at the queen. The queen just laughed and then looked at her drones.

"…Then this will be quite fun. And your mother Princess Twilight won't be able to stop me this time."

* * *

Two ponies were trotting near the path of Froggy Bottom Bogg. The two ponies were workers heading to Ponyville as tasked by their own boss, Hard Hat. The two were both Earth ponies and strong too. "…And so that's why I told him that joke!" The first pony said, laughing afterward with the second. "By Celestia, that was hilarious!" The second pony said, wiping the tears from laughing too hard. "Anyways, I'm glad Hard Hat could send us to Equestria's best town Ponyville." The first pony said, giving a smile.

In the bog, a shadow arose from the dirty waters, watching the two ponies trot by laughing and then with an evil grin, rose out of the water, revealing an amulet with the symbol of Black Darkness' cutie mark around the figure. The figure began to follow the two Earth ponies before running at them and pushing their faces into the ground hard. "Hey! What do you think you're… you're…" The first pony said after getting his face out of the mud and looking with horror to the tall figure who then took off his hood revealing himself to be a human.

"What do I think I'm doing? Black Darkness needs to bring an ancient being stronger than him back to life and I, the leader of the cult need to have you ponies enslaved as ordered by him." The human said, his eyes glowing red. "Black Darkness is gone!" The second pony shouted before getting slapped across the face by the human. "He isn't dead, he is alive and well. He is at the cult's camp where he continues to snatch more ponies for the resurrection of a stronger enemy."

"Who is this enemy?! Princess Twilight could stop you and your cult and your Black Darkness!" The first pony shouted again, still being held down by the human. The human finally opened his hands conjuring up a dangerous aura, and laughed before saying "Oh, you'll find out… you'll find out."

* * *

_*gasp* The suspense! Who is this leader of the cult of humans who follow Black Darkness? Will Twilight save her children in time from Queen Chrysalis? What does Sasha's village look like and who is the leaders?_

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this! The Smarty Heart, Starlight and Dream Charmer OCs are made by me while Sasha is suggested by D.J. Scales._


	3. Massive Damage

**A/N: At last, this chapter is up. Next chapter is the final chapter for Act I, known as "The Storm". And then... it's onto Act II, and more action will start to happen. Also, I've uploaded more music for the score of "Burning of Alicorn Hearts". Feel free to give it an observation. You can even hear it while you're reading the story.**

**Also... my wisdom teeth. I'm getting ready for June 10th as I always feel like the dentist is doomsday to me. But I will try and upload the chapter "Two Point Zero" at that point before getting my wisdom teeth out. Cause I'll end up feeling weak and sleepy, causing a four-week delay in the story. So basically, in order. Here's the upcoming chapters. "The Storm", "Heat", "Ashes", "Two Point Zero". Then I might take a break because of my wisdom teeth being removed.**

**My summative for my Graphic Design class is coming up soon, so there is also a possibility that the chapters "Heat" and "Ashes" will be shortened. But "Heat" is the beginning of Act II, and all I can say is at the end of Act II, you'll be surprised.**

**My band are really close to recording our very first EP/Demo, what you can call it. It'll probably be sometime this summer, as we're still looking for a drummer at this point. But me and the bassist/vocalist could still record it, and he could do the beats. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The changelings began to trot up towards the five little ponies, ready to leech their love out of them. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were standing in front of their two royal friends Starlight and Dream Charmer, ready to defend them from the love stealing monsters. The changelings had wicked smiles on their faces that could tell that a plan they had created was victorious.

"Wait, maybe we all could work something out between us Queenie. We could walk away and pretend we never saw each other!" Starlight said, backing up and hitting the trunk of a tree in the process. All the Queen of the changelings could do was laugh and continue to trot forward. She wasn't going to fall for those deals that the royal children of Twilight Sparkle were trying to convince her otherwise. She continued to trot forward with her changeling grunts, ready to steal their love and kidnap them to her hive.

"Get away from them!" Apple Bloom said, stamping her hoof on the ground. Queen Chrysalis kept her smile and rolled her eyes, awaiting the challenge to be done by the little Earth pony. Apple Bloom's other friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle also stamped their hooves and the three little ponies began to charge at the queen of the changelings. However, the queen kept her smile standing there, and signaled for her changeling drones to seize and grab the three little ponies.

The changelings flew with such might, snatching the three fillies and wrapping them up in slime. "PRINCESS TW-" Sweetie Belle tried to shout, but a piece of slime was placed across her mouth, preventing her from shouting for help from Twilight. "Oh what good would shouting for her do, little unicorn? She can't hear you." Queen Chrysalis said, with a laugh from the tone of her voice. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo gulped in fear. "Now… to take care of your royal frie- WHAT?!" The queen shouted, surprised.

Starlight and Dream Charmer had disappeared, running off much deeper into the Everfree Forest. The two galloped for their lives, knowing that the queen's two drones would want to give chase after them. They continued for a short distance and then hid behind a bush, out of the two drones' sight. "That was close…" Dream Charmer said. The two then realized their friends were probably still fighting the changelings and Starlight said "Oh no! They're still fighting the changelings!" And the two began to gallop back to where the changelings and their friends were.

Queen Chrysalis ignited her horn and grabbed a hold of the three fillies and said "Well, you three. It looks like you all are about to be launched back to Ponyville. Ta-ta." And used her power to throw the three young fillies straight out of the Everfree Forest, while the three screamed, being thrown back towards Ponyville. But the lucky news for the ex-Cutie Mark Crusaders is that they landed in a stack of hay near the cows. A cow dug into the hay and found the three fillies buried in there from the launch, giving a bit of nervous giggles at the cow.

Queen Chrysalis and her drones were laughing; it was also a bit of fun throwing innocent ponies out of the Everfree Forest or their property in the Equestrian Badlands. "HEY!" The three changelings were grabbed of their attention by the shout. They turned to their right and saw that it was Starlight and Dream Charmer with glares on their faces. "Why don't you pick on somepony else?!" Starlight said, hoping to scare off the changelings. "Like… you two?" Queen Chrysalis said, now interested in Starlight and Dream Charmer once again. A large "Oops" came from Starlight's mouth as the drones and queen began pursue.

The two alicorn children began to gallop fast again, their hearts pounding fast as they galloped from the changelings. A few minutes had passed when they began running and Dream Charmer had gotten her hoof stuck between a few twigs. "Starlight!" She called to her brother. And saw that the changelings were approaching, and fast. Starlight just couldn't leave his sister behind to be captured, so he bravely galloped back towards her and freed her. The queen was just about to seize him, but one swipe from the little alicorn's horn, caused a cut to appear on Queen Chrysalis' face. And she growled at them, continuing to pursue them.

Starlight and Dream Charmer galloped into the nearby cave, looking around the walls that were placed around them like a prison. "Oh no! We're trapped!" Dream Charmer said, looking for a way to escape as the way they came in was the only way out. They turned around to escape, but the three changelings stood there, with an evil chuckle approaching them. "Now, you will be captured by me and your mother or father cannot stop me." Queen Chrysalis said approaching the two who just backed up into a corner, helpless.

"MOMMY!" The frightened Dream Charmer shouted, scared for her life. The queen of the changelings just laughed and said "What good will that shouting do? Your mommy isn't here!" Starlight gulped and shut his eyes, ready to be captured by the evil queen. But there was no leeching, he opened his eyes and began to look at what was happening.

Twilight, Smarty, and the other two princesses, Celestia and Luna were seen standing at the entrance to the cavern. Queen Chrysalis was shocked to say the least, but then put on a wicked evil smile. "Leave my kids alone Chrysalis!" Twilight said, standing brave with her prince. The queen just laughed and said "Give me your best shot, Twilight. I still think you're weak." The princesses and prince stamped their hooves on the ground and began to charge at the queen of the changelings, ready for a short battle.

The battle raged on, with the small alicorn children watching as their mother and father, plus Princesses Celestia and Luna began to fight the changeling drones, plus the queen. All they could do was just watch the fight, seeing Twilight fire a beam of magic at Queen Chrysalis, putting some damage to her. Queen Chrysalis let out an upper horn, and ended up cutting Smarty's leg, sending him to the ground causing the prince of Love to land on the ground and take a rest from the fight. Finally, Twilight threw a hoof at Queen Chrysalis' face, knocking the changeling queen to the ground and then, landing on her, giving another hoof to the queen's face.

"Enough! I surrender!" The queen said, seeing Twilight's stern glare in her face as Twilight held her down. "If you and your changelings ever go near my son and daughter again…" Twilight said, looking at the frightened queen. The queen just said "Well, your children were going to be my prisoners and would do as I told them." Twilight had the need to throw another hoof into Queen Chrysalis' face, but a hoof went onto Twilight's shoulder, causing her to look up and see Princess Celestia standing there.

"Set her free Twilight. She'll learn her lesson one day." Princess Celestia said in a very surprisingly calm tone of voice. Twilight then let go of the changeling queen and got off of her. "This isn't over, Princess Twilight. Even with Warp on your side, I can still get rid of you. Come on changelings, we're leaving!" The queen said, gathering her two changeling drones and trotting out of the cave.

Once the changelings were gone, Twilight and Smarty turned to their children, who had hung their heads in shame as they trotted over to them. "You two are in…" Twilight said, with a firm look at her children. Finally, Starlight raised her head and said "Mommy… we're really sorry…" Twilight just sighed and turned around and said "Let's go home, you two." Smarty was really disappointed as well, joining next to his love. Starlight and Dream Charmer turned to the princesses of the sun and moon. They were really disappointed as well.

Finally, Starlight lowered his head again and trotted slowly with his sister, as she said "I knew it would be a bad choice to go into the Everfree Forest." And trotted off with the princesses of the sun and moon following them to keep a watch. In the trees above, Sasha who was hidden watched as her two new friends were trotting off. "Oh no…" She thought and hopped from the tree, heading back to her village.

* * *

Near Froggy Bottom Bogg, a camp of humans could be seen as the shadow held onto the rope with the two Earth ponies he had discovered trotting nearby. The shadow human smiled, taking off his hood once again, letting the breeze of the flesh air come in. The two earth ponies behind him had their mouths gagged so they couldn't shout for help. "I ought to give you two to the ancient enemy. She is stronger than Black Darkness. But we must follow Black Darkness as our leader." The shadow human said, placing the earth ponies into a cage where unicorns, pegasi and other Earth ponies could be found.

The shadow human's name was Keylock, and he was the second in command of the cult of evil humans wanting for the ancient enemy to return. But the leader of the camp itself was Black Darkness. He had managed to survive the fall into the liquid below from the Key which happened to be a portal of escape. Once he figured out that his plan had been ruined, he was enraged and wanted revenge. But he then realized that there was a cult of humans that followed him, and that lead him to realize about the ancient of enemy that could take over and enslave Equestria.

However, there were very little details about the ancient enemy, but the only details they knew was that the ancient enemy was a female and had the very wings of a dragon. Keylock finally went to the main tent and knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice said from behind. Keylock opened the door and took a seat, looking at the dark alicorn standing there. A scar could be seen on Black Darkness' face from the explosion that Smarty set onto him, causing his fall. "Master Darkness, I found two earth ponies wandering nearby. So I captured them."

Black Darkness smiled and said "Well done Keylock. I knew you would be great as my second in command. We'll need all the ponies of Equestria we need to bring this legend who you speak back from stone, where she has been imprisoned for a long time." When the cult had found out about the failed plan of Black Darkness, they had planned rebellion against Equestria and their two heroes, Twilight and Smarty. And the cult would stop at nothing to make sure that Twilight or her love could no longer breathe.

"Keylock, go and check on Damien and Tyler… I will need to see what their next unique item against Equestria would be." Black Darkness said, placing a hoof onto the table. "Yes, Master Darkness." Keylock said, obeying his dark alicorn master and heading out of the tent. Black Darkness could only let out a smile, only he knew what the legend he was attempting to free was. And he wasn't going to say.

* * *

It was nighttime when Twilight, Smarty and their children arrived home, and Starlight and Dream Charmer were still in a heap of trouble. Starlight trotted into the library, his home. He was still very disappointed that his mother and father were still upset at him and his sister for going into the Everfree Forest. Back then where they were little, Twilight had told her children that the Everfree Forest was a very dangerous place and that they should stay clear of it. But they went in anyway… and they both were in trouble now.

The young alicorn and his sister sat on the couch, their heads lowered from the trouble they caused. Finally, Princess Twilight turned to her love and said "Smarty, could you talk with our daughter upstairs? I'll be talking to our son." Smarty smiled as he placed the large white bandage onto his cut and said "Sure." And proceeded to trot over to Dream Charmer, his daughter and using his magic to place Dream onto his back and allow her to ride upstairs with him.

Twilight then turned to the other princesses, Celestia and Luna. They nodded and trotted with her over to the couch and chairs. Starlight still kept his head down, as Twilight sat down next to her son. The princesses were watching the two. "Son…" Twilight said, in a soft, calm voice. Starlight had a tear come down his face and he looked up at his mother, the princess of magic. "Son, what were you thinking when you decided to enter the Everfree Forest with your sister and friends?" Twilight said, still remaining calm.

Starlight had tears in his eyes; he didn't know what to say to his mother, especially in front of the princesses who kept watching. Finally, the young alicorn filly sighed and looked at his mother. "You and Dream were in danger! And if I lost you… I- I don't know what I would do." Twilight said, trying her best at being gentle. Starlight then said "But… I wanted to be brave just like you and Daddy." With tears coming down his face. Twilight opened a wing and gently gave her son a hug and said "Starlight, we're only brave when we have to be. Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything Mommy." Starlight said, looking at her in the motherly hug. Twilight then said "Well, I was today… I was afraid of losing you and Dream." And proceeded to use her wing to wipe Starlight's tears gently. "I- I guess even princesses can get scared too." Starlight said, calming a bit from his disappointment. Twilight then said "Now, can you tell me what was going on in the Everfree Forest?" Princess Celestia began to listen in, proceeding to take a sip of tea.

Starlight flashed back to when he met Sasha and decided to say that he met a human. "I met a human who saved me and my sister's life from the bullies at our school." The young alicorn said, causing Princess Celestia to sip out her cup of tea in surprise of this. "A… a human?" Princess Celestia said, shocked and surprised by this. "Yes, Princess. Her name is Sasha and she lives in a village in the Everfree Forest away from danger."

Princess Luna gasped and said "Celestia, I think that the ones we've raised have returned to Equestria to see us." Celestia turned to her sister and said "I believe you might be right my sister. Those four humans we somewhat had risen before you transformed into Nightmare Moon have come back to us. But don't worry, tomorrow… you, me, Cadence, Twilight, Smarty and the rest of the elements are taking a visit to the Everfree Forest."

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this?_


	4. The Storm

**A/N: Alright, I ended up working my butt off to make this chapter, but it has surprisingly come very early than usual. So enjoy the chapter, but I want to get some things down.**

**I am aware that Equestria Girls is coming to select theatres, but to be honest I do not care for Equestria Girls, I will keep waiting for Season 4. Sorry, but ponies becoming humans in that universe just ain't my thing.**

**Also, I've been under depression about what happened on Mother's Day. But I really don't want to talk about it.**

**But the good news is that this summer, I'll be seeing probably four concerts in July - September. I'll be seeing Rush, Kiss, Gigantour w/ Megadeth performing and Kamelot again. Goodness, I remember seeing Kamelot open for Nightwish and they were amazing, they just blew my mind.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and Act II will begin soon. I should check on my wisdom teeth soon.**

* * *

The streets of Trottingville were full of screaming ponies and panic everywhere. Ahuizotl and his cat minions were taking over the innocent city in order to find an ancient gem called the "Pony's Star" that could help him rule the world. But Daring Do wasn't going to let her enemy get that gem and take over, she stood eye-to-eye with her enemy, with the creature opening his mouth and preparing to sound Daring Do's doom.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

That voice behind Rainbow Dash dressed up as Daring Do caused her to snap out of her imagination and turn to the door to see Twilight standing there. Rainbow Dash put a hoof onto her face and said "Geez, don't scare me like that Twilight! Especially when Daring Do is face-to-face with her enemy, Ahuizotl!"

Twilight let out a giggle and said "Oh Rainbow Dash, have you been reading the newest Daring Do book?" Rainbow Dash just realized she was wearing Daring Do's hat and blushed a bit, taking off the hat and hiding it behind her. Nopony had to know that she was wearing a Daring Do costume or hat. But she knew Twilight wouldn't say a word about it, and just put the hat and costume away.

"So Twilight… Is there something you wanted?" Rainbow Dash asked, approaching her door to come out and see her friend. "Why yes Rainbow Dash, Celestia has asked for you to meet her at the library with the other elements. Princess Luna and Cadence will also be there, let's just say that there is something we discovered and we need you to come." Rainbow Dash flew out and said "Aw yeah! I bet it's an adventurous experience we'll have!" And the lavender alicorn spread open her soft wings and began flying in the air with her friend through the afternoon sky.

"What could the princess be asking Twilight? Is it a task?" Rainbow Dash asked, as the two flew into the air. "No, it's not a task Rainbow. The princess wants us to join her in venturing into the Everfree Forest. Apparently, my son stumbled onto a race that wants to see us soon." Rainbow Dash said "Well, there is a storm coming up in evening, so this 'race' could give us shelter." Twilight sighed softly and said "Well Rainbow… I hope so."

The two flew from the cloudy skies and landed on their hooves at the Golden Oaks library. Twilight finally closed her wings and trotted over to the door, opening to see the three other princesses, Smarty and her other element friends waiting for her and Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie seemed really excited to meet these 'humans' that she had been bouncing up and down. "I wonder what these humans Princess Celestia told me about look like. I bet they'll like cupcakes that I make down at the Sugarcube Corner." Applejack was excited too, because if these humans turned out to be friendly, they could help her out at Sweet Apple Acres by helping her when Applebuck Season comes around.

Fluttershy seemed really shy about meeting the humans, according to how she was biting her hoof-nails. She was afraid that if the humans turned out to be mean just like when Gilda was around, she would end up being even more afraid. Rarity trotted over to the yellow pegasus and asked "Fluttershy, I don't think that these creatures would end up doing such a thing. I bet they're nice and friendly in the village we're about to venture into. I wonder if there is one who'll like my dresses. Ohhh, that'll be so wonderful!"

Fluttershy continued to shiver, worried about how the humans will react to their appearance. Smarty was quite curious about these humans and wondered about their culture and what they did, he was bringing his electric guitar with him to perform to the humans. Upon seeing Twilight enter the door, Smarty put down his guitar carefully and then playfully pounced onto his princess, Twilight giggling and then putting her hooves around him and gazing into his brown eyes.

Smarty finally pressed his gentle lips onto hers, sharing a romantic kiss on the lips. The kiss then was released and holding her close, Smarty shared a romantic hug with Twilight, with each of their hooves around each other and their cheeks nuzzling and stroking together. There was the sound of a clearing throat and both Twilight and Smarty turned to look and see Princess Celestia standing there with a smile on her face. The two then realized about what was happening, and got up off the wooden floor, but still holding hooves.

"Elements, we must prepare now to venture into the dark Everfree Forest, where we await to find the humans. And the ones we've raised a thousand years ago. They have long waited for us, so we must welcome them with much happiness." Princess Celestia announced, using her magic to open the front door for everypony. The ten trotted out of the library and proceeded down the road out of Ponyville and into the Everfree Forest, ready for anything.

* * *

Diamond Tiara looked out the window of her own home, she couldn't believe it! She and Silver Spoon were grounded for trying to bring harm to royalty, especially when they were the Princess of Magic's children. "I can't believe this, we're both grounded for a month, plus Miss Cheerilee has given us detention for a week!" Silver Spoon said, slamming a hoof onto the ground. She was angry at whoever threw mudballs in their faces that took about an hour to clean off of them.

"Those two alicorn blank flanks are going to get their royal flanks kicked once we're done being grounded by our own parents." Diamond said, using a growl as she pictured the alicorns in her head. Even then, she was very snobbish and rude to whomever. When she finally turned around, the little filly flew backwards onto her bed and sighed in annoyance. "Well, don't you worry Diamond Tiara, I think I know a way we can have our revenge." Silver Spoon said, jumping up onto Diamond's bed.

"I already know how you two can find out how to get revenge." A voice said in the far side of the room, causing the two fillies to jump and turn to look where the voice had come from. A dark figure stood there in the corner of the room, wearing a black hood over his head. "Who-who are you? How did you get in here?!" Diamond Tiara demanded, getting off the bed. The dark figure moved forward from the corner and removed his hood, revealing it to be Keylock, the very second in command for Black Darkness.

"You! You're- You're a human! But you can't be real, you're only in myths." Silver Spoon said, surprised to see the human. Keylock smiled and walked over to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and placed a hand onto Silver's cheeks, saying "Well we're not all dead, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Diamond stood her ground and said "Look here, it's our business; we'll take care of these alicorns ourselves." Keylock placed a hand onto Diamond Tiara's mouth and said "Relax Diamond, me and my leader Black Darkness can help you. But only if you join us and help us get rid of the humans that oppose our side. And then we'll take care of Equestria's princesses."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon couldn't help but look into Keylock's eyes. His eyes had turned into spirals in order to try and brainwash them into saying that they'll join, finally the fillies' eyes turned red for a moment, and then they had evil smiles on their faces. "Sure Keylock… we- we'll join you." Silver Spoon said, now possessed by the evils of Black Darkness.

Keylock smiled and let out a quiet laugh, and then said "Well now, you two. We'll get along just fine. Now come with me, Black Darkness is expecting both of you at our cult's camp. Our cult is known as… The Black Night." And with the pull of his cape and black smoke, the three were gone.

* * *

The princesses, prince and the elements were trotting through the dark part of the Everfree forest, where Starlight said that he, his friends and his sister met the human Sasha there. The ten finally stopped and waited for Sasha to come out from hiding and meet them. All there was up in the trees were shadows of branches moving about and there was silence among the ten. There was nothing but the sounds of the Everfree Forest with the creatures moving far within.

Finally, the sound of something landed made the ten jumped and turned around and saw the young girl Sasha standing there. "Are you, Sasha?" Princess Luna asked, stepping forward and facing the young human girl. The human just looked into the alicorn's eyes with a shine in her eyes before saying "You're- you're one of those that the leaders speak of." Celestia raised an eyebrow and said "Leaders you say? They probably know us." Sasha finally said "Come on all of you, I want to bring you to my village. There's a storm coming soon." Finally, the ten ponies began to follow the young girl through the nearby bushes.

The bushes were tall and slightly big for the unusual. Whenever Rainbow Dash got through one fern of the bush, there was always another fern that would end up slapping in her face. The bushes were quite wild, but the ponies and Sasha managed to get out of those bushes and looked in amazement at what their own eyes had discovered, including Twilight and Rarity's, whom their mouths had dropped.

It was a human village, with tents everywhere and there were villagers talking amongst themselves along with the villager children playing in the nearby field. Smarty looked about, there was a baker that had bread baking in the nearby oven, having the purple alicorn's mouth flow with saliva. And there was the armorer, who was busy forging iron blades and axes. The villagers caught attention of the ten ponies coming into their village and decided to follow them, curious about them.

Now the villagers seemed really friendly just like the other ponies in Ponyville, considering that they were deeming smiles on their faces and wondering about those ponies that just came into their sweet village with one of the village's children.

The ten finally entered a very tall temple that had the symbol of Celestia and Luna's cutie marks, the sun and moon and proceeded inside. Sasha finally said "Well, here we are. The leaders are waiting for you inside the council and opened the tent flap for them. Celestia and Luna trotted in first, and then Cadence entered along with Twilight, Smarty and the rest of the elements. Inside the council area of the tent, there were four torches lightly lit in the rooms, which were four different colours. Orange-red, blue, white and green. The colours of the lit torches represented Fire, Water, Air and Earth. The ten finally took a seat in the chairs.

"Who enters our council chambers?" A voice said in the barely-lit dark. Celestia turned to where that voice came from and said "It is I, Princess Celestia. Along with Princess Luna, Cadence, Twilight, Prince Smarty and the Elements of Harmony." A soft gasp from four voices could be heard in the dark as the room lit up, revealing four adult humans that had grown. "Celestia… Luna… is that really you?" The woman with waist length blue streaked hair said, coming forward.

"Reina… Rita… Sara… Rose… It has been so long since we've seen." Celestia said, getting up off the chair with her sister Luna and facing the four humans they knew, the four humans finally ran forward, giving the white and midnight blue alicorns a hug, they had missed them so much. "We've missed you so much Celestia. And we've missed you too Luna." Rose said, smiling and drying a happy tear from her eye.

"Thou have missed all four of you as well, but I am no longer cursed by Nightmare Moon. I am of good now." Princess Luna said, hugging Sara and Rita. Reina then had a face of something she had wanted to tell something and she said "Oh Celestia, do sit down, we have lots to talk about." Celestia just smiled and said "Alright, I'll also have to introduce you to Princess Cadence, Princess Twilight and her love Prince Smarty."

The four humans smiled and proceeded to take a seat at their comfy thrones while Celestia and Luna sat back in their seats. Twilight and Smarty looked at each other, gazing into each other's eyes and holding hooves and then turned to the standing Reina. The thunder began to crack outside and Reina walked forward toward Twilight and looked at her. "Are you the princess of Magic?" Reina asked, looking at the lavender alicorn. "Why yes, I am." Twilight said, looking at Reina in return.

"So you are after all, hm? It is an honor to meet you. I technically understand magic myself." Reina said, offering a handshake to Twilight to which Twilight placed her hoof into the human's hand and began to shake hooves. She could tell this was going to be the start of a great friendship between ponies and humans.

* * *

**END OF ACT I**

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	5. Heat

**A/N: Act 2 begins! I apologize for this chapter being short, including the next one. But I will try and make "Two Point Zero" much longer than this one and "Ashes". Also, I've changed a chapter name from "Revenge" to "Descent of the Archangel". Just giving a heads up.**

**I've been under a load of guilt and depression, knowing I did something wrong and feel bad for it. But I am a bit over by now and by the time the chapter "Ashes" is done, I've already would be gotten over it. Just a rough beginning to a week, that's all.**

**The recording of my band's EP is going to begin soon sometime around late June - early July and I'm practicing hard to try and master the songs on guitar. After all, I am the lead guitarist in my band and it's starting off as a punk band, you know like the Sex Pistols, and the Ramones? Ahh, well after our first album, I might possibly go straight to Rock with the band.**

**I'm really excited to see the four bands in concert, but what also make me excited is that I'll be getting VIP tickets to meet one of my new favorite bands called Kamelot and I'm planning to go with a friend to meet them. It's a preshow meet and greet, plus early entry. I might even get the newest album by them signed, and also have a picture with them. Don't worry, I'm not going to go all Wayne's World on them, just like when Wayne and Garth meet Alice Cooper. Though Alice Cooper is a person I really want to meet.**

**My wisdom teeth man... the time is coming closer to when I'll have to get them removed and it's going to be ridiculous for me because I'll hardly be able to speak properly and I'll feel really tired. And yes, it will most likely cause the weeks of delay to the story, but I'll get better soon afterwards. But now enough talk, time for you to read the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**ACT II**

* * *

Keylock paced around the chambers of the underground cave where he was waiting for his master Black Darkness to arrive shortly. The cave belonged to the Black Night cult where they were setting camp there and around the cave, but for a purpose. But what kind of purpose did they need to fulfill? Of importance, the Black Night was trying to revive a female creature back to life.

Trotting was heard coming close in the cavern and Keylock turned around to see the master Black Darkness coming to approach him for the meeting about the rebellion. "Master Darkness, it is an honor as usual to see you." Keylock said with the malice in his voice. The dark alicorn grinned and said "Of course, I've been wanting to talk to you about what the rebellion is up to." Keylock nodded and opened the flap to the tent where the statue of the creature was and where she laid.

Black Darkness trotted forward, facing the statue and looking at its detail. The statue was that of a woman with a crown of fire and the very black wings of evil… and it was human. The statue's hands were clasped together and the woman seemed like she was sounding the horn with a mouth open. "Very soon, we shall overcome the rebellion and take over Equestria. But this woman human will lead us to victory and to dispose of the princesses and that prince I've wanted revenge on for so long." Black Darkness said, looking to the creature's coffin.

"We're in luck Master Darkness. I've managed to capture two young fillies from the peaceful town of Ponyville to help us assassinate the four human leaders that so rebelled against us. Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara shall fall and soon will their precious rebellion." Keylock said, pulling back the tent flap, revealing the two fillies with red eyes and evil grins. Black Darkness trotted forward and looked down onto the small fillies, saying "What are your names, little ones?"

The magenta filly said "Diamond Tiara." Black Darkness let out a chuckle and looked into her eyes, glowing red. "And I already know your friend's name is Silver Spoon. I have a task for you two to do. I want you to destroy the rebellion's four leaders Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara. Do so and you'll be rewarded." Black Darkness said with dark malice in his voice. The two fillies bowed to the dark alicorn and said "Yes, Master Darkness." And then left the tent afterwards, heading off to go and find the rebellion's camp inside the Everfree Forest.

"B...BL…BLACK DARKNESS! I WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU AND KEYLO…CK AT ONCE!" A voice shouted from the coffin and a black cloud spirit came out revealing the woman's blood red evil eyes and black wings. The dark alicorn bowed before the spirit and said "Yes, we are here. What is your bidding?" The woman circled around the two and said "My return should better be soon, my companions have been waiting for me to return and I want to show them that I have returned, and then Equestria will fall before my own claws as fire spreads throughout their land!"

Keylock kept his bow, saying "Do not worry our true master; we've possessed about two citizens of the town of Ponyville to try and destroy the rebellion's leaders." The dark spirit said "Good. If those two fail, you'll both have to find something else to try and revive me back!" Finally, black clouds appeared before the two and the spirit was gone back into the coffin, continuing to wait for her revival.

* * *

In the rebellion village, the four princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight were having a chat to the four human leaders about what was happening around the village and introducing the village folk to the princesses. Smarty wasn't there, he had to leave early so that he could sort out the library in Ponyville and then head to the lake to think about the humans. The elements of Harmony were about outside the village, fooling around with the villagers.

Pinkie Pie was in the baker's home with Sasha, baking a storm of cupcakes and other types of desserts. The baker himself, wasn't too impressed about Pinkie making a bit of a mess in the place, but was happy to see that the ponies that the four leaders foretold would be seen by his own eyes. Rarity was at the dressers showing the style of making dresses to the folk working inside that tent. The dressmakers were quite impressed by how well Rarity had done the dresses, even giving her a bit of a smile and a couple of bits as kindness.

"Our people seem to be getting along well with yours." Rose said, looking to the white alicorn princess. Celestia smiled and said "Thank you Rose, our people have changed a lot around the place of Ponyville, but the Canterlot ponies are still a bit snobbish. But I'm sure my other nephews and nieces would like to meet you and the others." Sara said "And Princess Cadence is your niece?" Celestia said "Yes, the one who married Shining Armor, and that incident with the changelings for the first time." "Changelings?" Reina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Changelings basically are insect shape-shifting equines who disguise themselves as somepony you know and leech the love out of others. We thought that they were only myths, but they attacked. Including my wedding with Smarty." Twilight said, trotting with Reina. "Well, we all need a bite to eat, so what say we head to the cafeteria tent for some food." Luna said, looking at her sister and the four humans. All of them nodded and started off in the direction of the cafeteria tent.

They stopped in their track when they saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon standing there with red glowing eyes and a sharp grin on their faces looking at the human leaders before Celestia stood in front of the human leaders, Twilight, Luna and Cadence. Both the possessed little fillies laughed evilly and said "You're not going to defend them much longer."

* * *

Smarty was trotting down the dirt road towards the view of the lake, ready to think about the humans and study more about them. Along the way, he thought he heard somepony following him, so he quickly turned around to look and see, but to his own surprise, there was no one in sight, except for a few ponies just chatting about and his two friends Lyra and Bon Bon sitting on a bench.

The purple alicorn just shrugged and continued to trot along to the lake, finally reaching the view and taking a seat on the bench nearby and being to write in a study journal with a quill and ink. But he couldn't help but have the feeling that something might be following him, but nevertheless continued to write about the humans that he encountered today with his princess Twilight who was with them at the moment. And it was a bright, sunny day after last night's stormy weather.

"Well, it seems that the humans have interesting, unique ways to communicate just like us. And instead of hooves, they have something called hands, allowing them to pick up items." Smarty said, concentrating on the piece of paper allowing him to write down the information. "Wow, is that some respect I heard?" A voice said, coming out of nowhere. Smarty's head and ears poked up and he turned to his right to see a human standing there. The human was a male and had long black hair. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, alicorn. I am Damien." The human said, walking forward and sitting next to the purple alicorn.

"My name is Prince Smarty, and it is a pleasure to meet you Damien." Smarty said, reaching out a hoof and shaking Damien's hand. "A prince, hmm? I've never seen a prince like you before in this peaceful land of Equestria." Damien said, leaning back onto the bench and putting an arm around the bench. "Well, I do get those compliments a lot from the female ponies around here. But I am married to a sweetheart who I love so much. Princess Twilight Sparkle." Smarty said, closing the journal and facing the black-haired human.

"You know I sometimes feel like there isn't enough love in the world. But here in Equestria, I feel all the love I need to know, which greatness to anypony is." Damien said, looking at the purple alicorn's brown eyes. The black-haired human had blue eyes and he wore something light. "Well, I apologize if I'm rushing to this, but I really need to get going, Twilight's coming back home soon and if she's not home, I'll be worried about her." And got off the bench, using his magic to get his study journal. "But we'll talk again soon Damien." The purple alicorn finished, before trotting off once again.

Damien sat on the bench for some time and then finally got up and used the magic from his hands to summon a spirit to communicate with his Black Night cult friend, Tyler. The blonde haired boy with red eyes appeared before him as Damien's eyes also turned back to red. "Did you find anything of interest for Black Darkness?" Tyler said. All Damien could do was let out a grin.

"Yes… I have found and met the prince Smarty Heart…"

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	6. Ashes

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and "Two Point Zero" will be arriving in the next two weeks. Probably June 8 or 9, Two Point Zero's going to try and be a longer chapter than the last two. Then my break cause of wisdom teeth issues, my dentist will be checking them this Friday. But it's most likely I'm still getting them out on June 10. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Celestia stood before the two possessed fillies, defending the four humans as the other princesses took her side to help assist in defending the four human leaders. "Diamond Tiara? Silver Spoon? Why are you both trying to attack the human leaders?" Celestia asked, giving a bit of a glare. Twilight stood between the princesses Celestia and Cadence, continuing to defend the humans behind her.

"Well, we've been tasked by the Black Night cult to assassinate the four human leaders of this rebellion. And if we fail, he'll punish us and throw us into his dungeon." The possessed Silver Spoon said, with her red eyes glowing brightly. The four alicorns looked at the two, before Twilight began to think "Where's my sweetheart Smarty when I need him?" Finally she turned to Luna and the others asking "Okay, who wants to try and get that brainwash out of the two?"

Cadence raised a hoof and said "I'll try to do that." And trotted forward towards the fillies with an enlightened horn, but there was a flash of dark-red light and Cadence was thrown back by the dark power of the possessed Diamond Tiara back to the princesses. Twilight gasped with worry and galloped over to Cadence, helping her up. "Cadence, are you all right?" Twilight asked with worry in the tone of her voice. Princess Cadence collected her breath and said "I'm fine Twilight, but they're really strong."

"It's Black Darkness! He's brainwashed the two!" Reina shouted, pointing to the two fillies. The two fillies finally began to trot forward, forcing Princess Celestia to ignite her horn, with a golden aura around the horn.

"You two! Black Darkness will be stopped! Twilight and Smarty stopped the dark alicorn and he could be stopped again!" Princess Celestia said, trotting one hoof forward and charging up her horn more. The two fillies smiled again and charged at the princess, knocking the sun princess backwards losing the chance to reform them back to the normal fillies that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were. Twilight trotted forward, but not too close to the brainwashed fillies.

"Why are you two doing this?!" Twilight said, seeing the concerns from the princesses and the leaders. Diamond Tiara let out a snicker and used her magic to grab a hold of Twilight with the red aura. Diamond Tiara then floated the upside-down Twilight over to her face.

"Well, Master Darkness wants this rebellion to fall apart through the destruction of the leaders. It's his need to destroy them so he can bring back a powerful creature much powerful than him." Diamond Tiara said, and then swung Twilight back to the princesses. The lavender alicorn landed on her back after she was thrown; finally she got up and looked at Princess Celestia.

"Celestia! There has to be a way to reform the two back to normal." Twilight said, looking at the two fillies. The two fillies used their magic to conjure up a couple of pies and began to throw it at the princesses. Twilight was able to jump in time in order to get Luna, Cadence and Celestia to duck before the pies could hit them, resulting in Twilight getting hit by the pies.

Twilight was covered in banana cream pies, but she managed to shake them off her and disperse of them before facing the two fillies and saying "Knock it off before you hurt somepony else!" Silver Spoon's eyes glowed and a storm of apples were coming towards the lavender alicorn, if she couldn't think in time, she'd get hit by all of the apples. Finally, she thought of an idea and used her magic to create a bouncy shield, deflecting the apples out of the rebellion camp and into Sweet Apple Acres where an entire bucket Big Macintosh had standing there was filled with the apples. Big Macintosh was surprised by this and thought Aeolus and Discord were fooling around with the clouds again.

"You cannot stop the Black Night!" The two fillies shouted with laughing. Princess Luna finally smiled and used her magic to put sleepiness across the brainwashed fillies, resulting in the two to look tired. "Well, I'm feeling quite dizzy." Diamond Tiara said before she and Silver Spoon fainted onto the ground. Twilight finally trotted over towards the two fillies and ignited her horn, preparing the memory spell for the gray and magenta fillies.

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash came galloping over, with Rarity asking "Is everything all right? We heard the noise outside and we all decided to come and see if you, the princesses and the humans were alright." Princess Cadence turned to Rarity and said "We found the two fillies Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon brainwashed by Black Darkness who were trying to destroy the leaders of the rebellion."

"And that is true, Princess Cadence. We are the rebellion." Rita said, coming up towards the pink alicorn. Cadence, Luna and Celestia were quite surprised and the sun princess trotted forward, asking "Can you tell us more about the rebellion between the Black Night?" Rose nodded and the magic from her hand, conjured up a screen to which the princesses and the elements began to watch, especially Twilight who just finished casting the memory spell into the two fillies who were back to normal.

"After you defeated Black Darkness the first time ever, the tribes were in peace and harmony together, but then a couple of the humans denied the peace and forced half of the tribes against us. We're the tribes that remain here in this camp. It turns out that Black Darkness managed to get that half of the tribe to bow to him as king and they secretly were working for him behind our backs. So a war ensued and we managed to escape, but the war is continuing until they find a way to bring back something that kept dragging on and on about." Rose explained.

Luna asked "And what is the creature thou have mentioned?" Rose gulped, she just didn't know what to say, but instead saw a shocked expression on Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's faces, with the elements laughing. Rose turned to see that it was a memory of Rose, Rita, Sara and Reina as babies when Celestia and Luna were trying to change their diapers but got peed all over. Rainbow Dash literally was on her sides laughing. Celestia gave a mild look of disapproval, remembering that really well.

Rose had a blush on her cheeks from embarrassment and used her magic, dispersed of the screen for now. "Oops, my bad."

Tyler was in the Black Night's laboratory tent, working on the weapon of mass destruction that he had so promised for Black Darkness to see once he had finished the creation and final experimenting. The blonde man got up and began to grab a chart with a quill, writing down the details on how the weapon's progress was now that the first issue had been finished. Damien leaned in the shadows, watching his blonde friend work, and he had decided to scare him.

Tyler had just about put the chart down and turned around, unexpecting the "BOO!" from Damien that caused the blonde boy to jump, failing towards the chemistry table of poisons. The black haired boy was laughing really hard and banging his fist on the table. "You moron! I could have swallowed those poisons!" Tyler said, angrily getting up off the table and facing his friend. Finally Damien said "Oh that face! You should have seen it!" Tyler just rolled his eyes, not caring that he had jumped upon being scared.

"Enough you two!" A voice said at the entrance of the tent, Damien and Tyler turning around to see Keylock standing there with his hood on. Damien and Tyler bowed to their knees briefly and then said "Have you come to see us for a reason Keylock?" The black hooded human said "Yes, I'm here to see if you have that weapon ready. Black Darkness needs to be shown it soon."

Tyler cleared his throated and walked to the container, opening the container and revealing a bunch of the same weapon. The weapon was an amulet and it had a black gem in the center with platinum as the main part surrounding it. "It… it's amazing." Keylock said, taking the amulet in his hands. "Yes, I've even encoded the powers onto it and I assure you that it is strong and will impress Master Darkness."

Keylock let out a smile and then said "First, tell me the weapons name and then show me what powers it beholds. Then it's a promised victory later on."

Twilight was exhausted from seeing the humans today and was coming home to the Golden Oaks Library where she, Smarty and her children were living, including her number one assistant Spike. She opened the door into her home and with a yawn, closed the door behind her when she entered the house. The library was tidy and clean as per usual and Owlicious was keeping watch on the books in the library. But then there comes the sound of hooves coming down from upstairs.

Smarty came galloping down the stairs and with a smile; he said "There you are, sugar pie. Who let you out of the house?" Twilight trotted towards her prince and shared a gentle kiss on the lips with him, before his hoof began to stroke her soft, silky mane gently, causing Twilight to blush. He hasn't been this romantic in a long time and it was a right moment for that. "I was a bit worried that you ran into trouble." Smarty said, moving his hoof from stroking her mane to putting his right hoof around her romantically.

"The human leaders, the princesses and I ran into trouble with two brainwashed fillies who claim that they're from the Black Night, a human cult run by Black Darkness." Twilight said, knowing that Smarty won't take the news of Black Darkness seriously. Smarty thought for a moment and said "Black Darkness is still alive? I thought we defeated him once and for all a few years ago." Twilight finally said "Well, he still is alive and is trying to destroy the human rebellion to which Reina, Rose, Sara and Rita are the leaders."

Smarty lowered his head, knowing that something was wrong to Twilight. The lavender alicorn moved her left hoof up to her prince's chin and said "There now Smarty… don't worry… Black Darkness is focused on the rebellion that he doesn't have time to face us, especially after we destroyed his weapon of mass destruction." Smarty threw his hooves around Twilight, going into a comfortable romantic hug with her while Twilight was stroking Smarty's purple mane.

"Come. Let's head upstairs, I'm sure everything will be better for us in the morning." Twilight suggested, opening a wing and placing it around her prince. Smarty let out a small romantic smile and trotted with her up the stairs, heading to their bedroom for a good nights' rest. Tomorrow was a Tuesday and hopefully the day would get better at that point.

* * *

_What is the weapon that Tyler has created for Black Darkness and the rest of the cult? What'll happen tomorrow? Find out in the next chapter!_

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	7. Two Point Zero

**A/N: I've decided to release this chapter early! My wisdom teeth will be coming out of my mouth soon on June 10, so it'll cause from a 4 week to a month's delay of the story, but don't worry, I'll update as soon as my mouth feels better!**

**I've begun my summative at school and I'm working on a DVD of the stuff I did in my Graphic Design class. I wasn't prepared for this, but I might as well get it over with. And a heads up that the continuing chapters will bring the story into a much darker detail, meaning more suspicious. But the chapters will be much shorter due to summer school.**

**But by the time I've started writing "Magic Radius" the next chapter, I'll be releasing a trailer of what'll happen in that chapter and the next few chapters in tidbits. But I haven't written it yet, so I suggest patience until my mouth feels better from the wisdom teeth extraction.**

**Also, I've updated the future chapter names a bit. But for now, it's no biggie. But enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to vote in the poll on what should happen in the next chapter "Magic Radius" minus the fact it's a short chapter.**

* * *

The sun rose above the mountains of Equestria, bringing its light to the town of Ponyville and the city of Canterlot in the distance. Twilight opened her eyes as the light shone into the room and the birds began chirping. Groaning softly and tiredly, she got up out of bed and trotted over to the closed window, and before using her magic, she had made a yawn. Her horn finally ignited and the window was opened, letting the warm morning breeze into the home.

Smarty continued to lie in bed, but he seemed to be tossing and turning in his sleep. The purple alicorn was having a nightmare yet again, and he hadn't had one after the defeat of Black Darkness. But this nightmare was different; he was placed on a dark mountain near Canterlot below. The alicorn tried to fly, but his wings were stuck together like glue, preventing Smarty from flying, so he had no choice but to trot to the edge and observe Canterlot from below.

The city of Canterlot was in shambles and ruins with the broken windows of the buildings everywhere in the streets. The ashes from the fires that were lit in the tallest buildings flew by Smarty, a few even falling onto him, escaping from the wind. The ponies of Canterlot were on the ground, not moving whatsoever, so this made Smarty suspicious that the changelings might have done this. But there was a chuckle on top of the Canterlot Castle and was a small figure due to Smarty standing on the cold mountain.

The small figure turned out to be a dark cloud with black sharp wings and was female, due to the chuckle that the figure had made. The figure finally turned to Smarty and said "Your world of Equestria is doomed. My armies will crush your pathetic race and we will change Equestria into our own territory! As for your changeling friends, I think we'll work something out for them. But in the meantime… Time for a little show." And the black cloud revealed a human hand and red eyes, as the part of the mountain Smarty was standing on collapsed and hit the ground of Canterlot.

"Ow…" Smarty groaned, shaking his head and getting up off the ground, facing the dark cloud. "Why have you destroyed Canterlot?" He shouted, charging at the black cloud with black wings. The dark cloud pulled back, revealing itself to be that of a female human with the black wings. "But… how? No human can be that evil!" Smarty said, surprised. The human said "Because I can and will rule Equestria with my companions. But now you're here… Rita!" The human's red eyes glowed and there appeared Rita who seemed to be brainwashed.

"Rita! Stop this! It's not you!" Smarty said, trying to get her to stop being brainwashed. But nothing was working, Rita literally picked up Smarty by her magic and said in a hushed voice. "Your princess is gone, Smarty. There's nothing you can do now to be saved." Before dropping him into a deep pit of darkness and black, showing that Black Darkness was standing there. Smarty stood there surprised, and backed up. "No! It can't be you!" Before the dark alicorn threw darkness over him once again.

"Smarty? Smarty! Wake up!"

The purple alicorn gasped awake and panting, looking very pale from the dream he had, Twilight at his side of the bed. Twilight looked extremely worried and held onto his frightened hoof, asking "Smarty, are you okay? You're pale with fright." Smarty moved up on the bed and his panting was beginning to slow down, but he felt a bit down from the dream.

Smarty sighed and looked down, saying "It was a nightmare I was having… it was Canterlot destroyed… and I was too late to get there in time… it was a dark cloud with black wings that had somewhat destroyed it with her 'companions' that weren't there… the dark cloud also brainwashed one of the human leaders, Rita. I tried to snap Rita out of the brainwashing, but I couldn't."

Twilight was worried still, putting her hoof onto Smarty's head to check his temperature after the dream. His temperature was a bit hot and rising. "Smarty, your temperature is rising. I think you're getting a fever." Twilight said, with her hoof on Smarty's forehead before releasing it. Smarty just groaned weakly and his head fell back onto the pillow with a soft landing. Twilight said "Don't worry though, Smarty. I'll be with you to help take care of you."

Smarty turned to his princess and smiled, seeing that flirty look on her face. "I think I'll enjoy it while I'm with this fever." Smarty flirted, seeing the giggle come from Twilight. He reached out a hoof to try and stroke her mane, but with a smile she used her magic to move Smarty's hoof back. "Sorry Smarty, but you'll have to stay in bed." Twilight said, still smiling. Smarty was kind of disappointed at first, but Twilight gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, putting a smile back on his face.

The door slammed open and Starlight and Dream Charmer came galloping into the room. "Mommy! Daddy! It's another school day!" Dream Charmer said excitedly, ready for another day. Twilight trotted to her children and said "Hello Starlight and Dream Charmer. Your father has a fever, so I'll be taking you to school this morning." Starlight said "Feel better soon Daddy!" Smarty moved up on the bed and waved, saying "I'll try to."

"I'll be back later Smarty; I'm going to take the children to school." Twilight said, trotting down the stairs and heading to the bedroom door. The lavender alicorn then turned back at the last second and said "Owlicious will accompany you for now, along with Spike." The harlequin dragon trotted up the stairs, saying "That's a job your number one assistant and your night assistant can take care of." Owlicious looked at Twilight, Smarty and Spike, saying "Hoo."

Twilight thought Owlicious asked again, so she said "Uhh, you and Spike taking care of Smarty while I'm gone." Owlicious repeated the "Hoo" again, making Twilight realize that Owlicious probably already knows. "Hurry up Mommy we're going to be late!" Starlight and Dream Charmer shouted from below, making Twilight realize that her children would be late for school. She finally trotted downstairs and off with her children to the Ponyville School.

* * *

"But Miss Cheerilee! It was Dream Charmer and Starlight! They caused us to be brainwashed by that human that came into my house!" Diamond Tiara whined, putting a shocked look on the teacher's face.

"Diamond, I do not believe you. Starlight and Dream Charmer would never do a single thing like that, and they're really nice, so they couldn't have done it." Cheerilee said, sitting at her desk and looking down at the magenta and gray fillies. Silver Spoon was about to say something, but she lowered her head. "Well, because you two missed a detention at school yesterday and insulted the Princess of Magic's children once again, your detention will be extended to six weeks as a lesson." Cheerilee said, looking at the bullies.

"WHAT?!" was the word that was shouted from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's mouths. Cheerilee just shook her head, saying "Head to your seats girls, we shall talk about this later. Class is going to begin soon." The unhappy fillies just sat there at their desks, not satisfied with having their detentions extended. But this was rare for Cheerilee to do something like this, so it was no doubt because Diamond Tiara and Silver messed with royalty, they had to have a detention. For six weeks, no less or no more.

There was a knock at the door and in came Twilight with her two children, Starlight and Dream Charmer. "Sorry they're late Cheerilee, but my prince Smarty has caught a fever and I have to come back to him soon." Twilight said, giving her kids a kiss on the forehead to wish them good luck at school today. "Oh no, your kids aren't late at all Princess Twilight. They're here just on time." Cheerilee said, trotting over from her desk, and seeing Twilight's two alicorn children.

Dream Charmer said "Morning Miss Cheerilee, it's good to see you as always!" and Starlight smiled while next to his sister. Cheerilee smiled and then looked to Twilight, saying "Your children are a wonderful addition to have to my class, they're doing wonderful! They're even friends with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!" Twilight giggled and gave Starlight a rub on the back, which he didn't enjoy, especially being embarrassed in front of everypony in the classroom.

"Mommy, you're embarrassing me in front of my friends!" Starlight said with a whine, still being rubbed on the back. Twilight let out a happy sigh and gave her son a kiss on the cheek and telling him to have fun at school today. It embarrassed him more when he saw a few foals and fillies giggling that his mother would embarrass him like that. Starlight began to trot forward past a few desks toward his own.

As he was going to pass between Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, the magenta and gray fillies looked at each other for a moment with evil smiles, and let out their back legs, tripping Starlight onto the ground. "Are you alright Starlight?" Cheerilee asked from when he saw Starlight fall. The light-blue mane alicorn foal got up and said "Yes Miss Cheerilee." Cheerilee knew that something suspicious was going on and thought that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were bullying him and his sister again.

Twilight gave her daughter a good luck hug and told her to have a good day at school, as she watched her daughter gallop off to her desk and with a smile, she waved Cheerilee goodbye and trotted outside the door. Looking back forward, she bumped into something and looked up, seeing Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara standing there. "Is Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon inside the school? We need to talk to them about what happened yesterday with them." Sara asked.

Twilight nodded and the four humans passed by her, heading into the schoolhouse. Twilight wondered why the four human leaders would want to talk to the school bullies? Is it because of yesterday when they were brainwashed? Nevertheless, Twilight continued to trot home. She had a sick prince to help feel better, and to cuddle of course without getting sick in the process. She wasn't sure how, but she could try.

The four humans walked straight into the classroom and it was only a few minutes until class time began for the foals and fillies. Cheerilee jumped, a bit surprised by the appearance of the humans from the village in the Everfree Forest. "We want to speak to both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." Sara said, approaching the Earth pony teacher.

Cheerilee was a bit nervous at first, but then said "Sure." She then called to the two fillies and telling them that the four were there to see them both. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon got up from their chairs and trotted over to the humans.

"What is it you need humans? We're trying to study in class which will begin shortly." Diamond Tiara asked, giving a very annoyed look, even after she and Silver Spoon got six weeks of detention for them.

"Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon. We are from the village down in the Everfree Forest and you both were under the mind control of Black Darkness, trying to assassinate all four of us. The point, we are here to give you punishment for falling into the dark alicorn's control." Rita said, looking down upon the two fillies who were surprised by when she said punishment.

"What? But we only stumbled on one human of whatever that thing was." Silver Spoon said, forgetting what the other human Keylock came from.

"You probably stumbled onto Keylock, who immediately forced you into brainwash in order to try and assassinate us. Now unto the punishment, after school for a week, you'll both be helping to clean around the village. We could use a set of hooves." Reina said, not caring if the two fillies were still surprised.

The two grumbled and said "Fine." In agreement to help them. After being dismissed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sat back at their desk just in time as the lesson was just about to begin. They turned and looked to see that Dream Charmer and Starlight were snickering a bit along with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Diamond Tiara looked at Starlight and said "At recess, you and your sister better watch out or you'll both get it!"

After faces of shock, the foal and filly laughed in doubt that they'd get beaten up by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon now that they have detention. Cheerilee addressed the class to settle down, and so began the lesson on Equestria's history.

* * *

Twilight trotted into the library, closing the door behind her with her magic. She was finally home to help her prince Smarty get better. Upon the approach to the stairs, a silver circular item that sat on the table caught her eye. She takes a few steps to the silver item, noticing that it's a thermos for a bowl of soup. There was also a note attached to it. "This will help Smarty feel better. – Sasha"

"Thank you Sasha." Twilight thinks quietly, using her magic to take the thermos full of soup. She trots up the stairs, heading to the bedroom where Smarty laid in bed. Spike and Owlicious were sitting there, guarding the sick prince as he was coughing. Spike smiled upon seeing Twilight and said "Hey Twilight! Somepony left a s-" Twilight said "Do not worry Spike, I noticed the item."

Twilight trotted over to her prince who still lay in bed, coughing. Smarty turned and looked at his sweetheart, putting a smile upon his face. "Hey." He gently says, coughing afterwards. Twilight sat next to him, opening the bowl of soup. "Ah, some soup? I knew there would be that." Smarty says, smiling. Twilight conjures a spoon for the soup and gets some of it on the spoon and giving it to Smarty which he sips.

"It tastes like chicken noodle soup. I like this kind." Smarty said, before getting another sip of soup. The lavender alicorn smiled and said "Sasha made it. I think she was spying on you and decided to help by making a bowl of soup for you to get better." Smarty just opened his right wing and put it around his princess, taking spoonfuls of the soup until there wasn't anything left in the bowl. Twilight placed the bowl on the nightstand and leaned back, Smarty's wing around her and proceeding to cuddle with her prince.

Smarty nuzzled his cheek with hers and said "It's great to have a wife like you. So beautiful and both of us have lots in common." Twilight just whispered "I know." And pressed her lips onto his soft forehead, giving him a kiss. Smarty couldn't help but think back to when he first met Twilight for the first time when she was hurt by the crazed Pegasus fan of him. "Twilight, when I first met you… I- I should have introduced myself to you when you first laid eyes on me." Smarty said weakly, coughing afterwards. Twilight calmly placed a hoof on Smarty's lips and said "Shhhh… it's okay." And gave him a kiss on the cheek.

It took a while for Smarty to finally settle down through kisses on the cheeks and forehead, plus cuddling with his princess and wife, but he finally drifted off to sleep as rest was needed to feel better. Twilight got up off the bed and trotted over to her crystal ball where she could see the future of what could happen in the next few weeks, months and even years.

Twilight used her magic, enlightening the candles next to the crystal ball and rubbed her hooves on the ball, conjuring up what would seem to be the oncoming future. She could see the ponies and humans getting along together in harmony and respect. But darkness came across inside the crystal ball and Twilight observed closer, seeing what was coming.

War. There was a war between the Black Night cult and the rebellion and the leader of the Black Night cult happened to be a woman with onyx black wings and fiery eyes of hatred as she pointed to the ponies. And with her, were three dragons, burning at the Everfree Forest. The candles blew out and the room had gone dark. Twilight wondered what was going on and why the future predicted this. Digging through the books, she noticed a platinum book with the writings of ancient mythology.

She took out the book and began to flip the pages, looking for the best description of that woman with the black onyx wings until she found a picture of that woman, and began reading. It turns out that it was a human of immortality that could be brought back to life if the Black Night cult did something for her to invoke her back to life again. Twilight let out a soft gasp and said "Oh no, this can't be good. I must inform Celestia about this!"

* * *

Keylock was walking across the cult's camp toward Black Darkness' tent. He had just seen the weapon that Damien and Tyler had created and he had held the weapon at the training tent. He was going to see Black Darkness to notify him that the weapon had been created and was ready to be shown. His pale hand moved the tent flap, entering the very tent where Black Darkness was. The dark alicorn was talking once again to the dark cloud with onyx wings.

"And that is why that prince and princess must fall! They are the enemies trying to prevent me from taking over!" The female voice said, showing her fiery red eyes. Black Darkness was going to say something, but hearing the tent flap close behind him and turn to see Keylock standing there, the dark alicorn turned back and said "I think the weapon created might be here." The dark cloud then said "Good, it must help in bringing me back for my companions wait for me still. But now, I've got a prince's dream to haunt…" and faded away.

Black Darkness turned around and with a grim malice in his voice; he asked "Where have you been Keylock? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The hooded Keylock finally took off his hood, revealing his horned black haired head. "You won't believe this Master Darkness. But Tyler and Damien have just finished the weapon that kept going on about." Keylock said, as he and Black Darkness walked out of the tent. "Ah, I suppose it will help in bringing the lady back from the dead when the time is right." The dark alicorn said with a grin.

The two headed to the training tent where Damien and Tyler were, standing there near the podium. Tyler, the blonde haired boy was holding onto the amulet which he gave to Keylock who then put it on around his neck. The horned Keylock turned to his master and other members of the cult, saying "Alright, do not attack this prisoner my lord. For it is a test to reveal what this magical amulet we created could do. Alright, Tyler! Bring out the Earth pony!" Tyler acknowledged and pressed a button.

A gate opened nearby and an earth pony could be seen coming out that looked very strong and he had a cutie mark of red bricks. "Oh, you're releasing me? Thank Celestia, Hard Hat's really going to kick my flank if I don't… wait a minute. No… Black Darkness?" The brown coated and raspberry mane earth pony said, seeing the dark alicorn in surprise. At this point, Keylock fired magic from his hands and there was a flash of white.

Ashes. The earth pony had been turned straight into ashes of black as if burnt. Damien was shocked and said "That- when I tested, it didn't do that. Only explosions! You actually found more to it Keylock! You actually got rid of an enemy!"

Keylock chuckled and said "Ladies and gentlemen, my master Black Darkness, I present to you: The Alicorn Amulet… Version 2.0." Black Darkness smiled and said "Tyler, you magnificent human. You actually found a way to help us bring the lady back, and a way to defeat both the rebellion and the ponies of Equestria."

Keylock turned to Black Darkness, saying "The Alicorn Amulet also have many perks with it. It's capable of causing destruction, including a shield around us that is weak, but after we win the war… we'll update the shield and make ourselves invincible in battle against other opponents!" Damien raised a hand, asking "Will the entire cult get their hands on this weapon?"

Keylock smiled and said "Of course. You and Tyler will also get your hands onto this weapon, just use a copy spell and there you have it. But the lady is much powerful though and we are her soldiers."

Black Darkness examined the amulet as he said "The lady and her companions are powerful and can send the land of Equestria into fire, allowing us to live in our own way after the leaders have been burnt. The Crystal Empire also won't suspect a thing that war will soon be on the rise. But for now, let's start testing this on groups." Leaving a chuckle on Keylock's face and the horned human giving a sigh.

"Equestria soon will never be the same again."

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	8. Magic Radius

**A/N: Well, I've decided to spoil you guys once more, because a week for now of today, I'll be getting the W.T. out of my mouth, so wish me luck. But don't worry, I'll be back to finish this story once the mouth is done hurting.**

**Other than that, I've made a load of changes. First off, I have finished uploading the score of Burning of Alicorn Hearts onto my profile page. Be sure to give them a listen. Second, I've made a couple of changes to the chapter titles. Third, I plan to have the later chapters a bit shorter, because summer school and concerts and all that.**

**Wish me luck and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Black Darkness, Keylock, Damien and Tyler stood there amongst the prisoner's ashes inside the tent, looking down at the 'prisoner' before he became ashes. Tyler leans back against a weapons counter and relaxes while the others are checking the ashes. After the ashes had been checked, Keylock could state that the prisoner was gone from Equestria forever. Finally Tyler yawned, getting the other three's attention to look at him.

"Well, I'm going to eat some dinner, then head to bed. If I can't test the amulet myself tomorrow, what's the point of being conscious?" Tyler said, stretching and starting to head out, putting the dark hood from his dark robes over his blonde hair.

"Not much point either way, is there?" Keylock said, taking off the amulet and placing it on the table. "I'll make a copy for you."

Tyler stopped moving when he approached the tent flap, and turned around. His eyes were full of question, looking at Keylock and Damien. "You guys are going to wait for me, right? You aren't going to use the amulet and go makin' others into ashes without me, are you? You can't." Tyler asked, wondering if they will listen.

Damien and Keylock had 'are you serious' looks on their faces when Tyler had asked this, and finally Damien said "Is that a serious question? Of course we're going to wait for you." Keylock finished Damien's words, saying "We both swear to you and in the name of the lady we so wish to resurrect."

Tyler turned around, opening the tent flap. Finally, he said "Okay, but you better have the amulet cloned for me and the rest of the cult tomorrow, or I'll kick your butt two times!" Before closing the tent flap behind him.

Damien chuckled and looked at the closed tent flap, saying "You'd know about kicking someone's butt, wouldn't you?"

* * *

A brown coated earth pony stood near the wreckage of a building he and his stallions were creating, it was Hard Hat, who looked very disappointed seeing that the light blue unicorn Chess Pawn had pulled another almost harmful prank on him once again. The unicorn Chess Pawn was laughing on the ground, as the Earth pony approached him with a stern look on his face.

"Chess Pawn! Why would you take down the construction me and my stallions have been working so hard on?! The Mayor of Ponyville wanted a conservatory for the Froggy Bottom Bogg and we've got to do it all over again thanks to you!" Hard Hat said, giving a very annoyed look.

Chess Pawn finished laughing and said "Oh, your face you should have seen when everything was set to a perfectly arrangement! It was hilarious!" Hard Hat growled, ready to shout, but there was the sound of a twig snapping, catching both him and Chess' attention. It was Keylock and Damien standing there with their hoods on over their heads and they were equipped with the dark magic on their hands and the amulets on the necks.

"Hey you two! This is a work-hazard place and you could get extremely hurt. I suggest you two leave right now… unless you two want to get hurt." Hard Hat said, with a careful tone in his voice, warning the two humans. But they stood where they were, not moving, but still breathing from what they could see.

"Poor things. They don't know what they're doing. Should we go up and escort them out safely without trouble?" Chess Pawn asked, turning and looking at Hard Hat. The earth pony nodded and both began trotting forward toward the two humans. But the humans Keylock and Damien were chuckling.

After a chuckle, Damien says "Tyler's really missing out right now."

* * *

Twilight was going around the library and seemed really worried, she was gathering things and she already had Spike send out a letter to Princess Celestia that she was going to meet her and tell her about 'the lady' she discovered in the book of ancient non-Equestrian mythology. She galloped around the library, packing up after placing the book into the sacks she was carrying, and proceeded up the stairs to notify Smarty that she was going to meet Princess Celestia.

Smarty lied in bed, having yet another nightmare. Except this time, it wasn't in the ruins of Canterlot. It was in the human rebellion's camp, where a fire storm looked like it came in. There were skeletons of the human rebels everywhere. The leader's tent was also on fire and in panic of the safety of the rebellion's leaders, Smarty galloped over to the tent, remembering he wouldn't be able to fly in a nightmare.

He opened the tent flap and saw at the thrones was a very dark shadow ripping the other three thrones apart to make way for only one throne to stand inside. Smarty trotted inside quietly, seeing the shadow take its place on the throne and sitting there. In the dark, the wings of the shadow could be seen spreading. "Have you come to bow to me, little alicorn weakling?" The female voice said, perking up Smarty's ears straight and him rising off the ground to face her.

The lights came on from the torches and long and behold, there was a woman with black onyx wings and red and yellow fiery hair sitting there with a baby dragon as her pet. "I knew you'd come into the tent to see what I really was without the black cloud censoring what I looked like." Smarty charged at the woman, but the woman raised a hand, shooting a fire bolt straight at Smarty, knocking him backwards on the ground.

"Well, listen carefully alicorn weakling. You may have defeated Black Darkness, but he is still alive and is quite well a slave to me, but he still wants revenge on everypony in Equestria. Including your princess Twilight. But be aware of my return, because soon… me and my dragon minions will burn your Equestria and make it anew." The woman said while chuckling as her sharp claw patted the baby dragon's head she held onto.

"Who- who are you?!" Smarty asked, backing up a bit in defense. The woman just smiled wickedly and said "Oh, you'll find out soon." And with her right hand, launched a fire bolt at Smarty's leg. The fires burnt a bit of Smarty's skin on the back leg where it had been hit and Smarty yelped in pain as the woman gave a laugh. "Hey, weakling! Think fast!" The woman said, using her magic to throw Smarty outside the tent that was a flash of white.

Smarty awoke, panting hard yet again and seeing Twilight in front of him. "Another nightmare?" Twilight asked, taking his soft hoof and holding it. "Yes. But it's over now. There was this woman with black onyx wings I met in my dream… planning to take over Equestria and destroy it." Smarty said, stroking Twilight's soft and silky mane.

Twilight gasped and said "Smarty! You should come with me to meet with Princess Celestia about this! This could be overall important and your nightmares could add to what this 'woman' is!" Smarty got up from bed and opened the window. Turning back and looking at his princess, Smarty said "Well, let's waste no time."

Twilight nodded, spreading her wings and beginning to fly out the window. Smarty came out the window and closed the window in the process. Afterwards, joining his love as they flew together towards the Canterlot Castle, home of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

* * *

Princess Celestia sat in her royal chambers, waiting for the arrival of Princess Twilight and Prince Smarty. The tall white alicorn laid there on the cushion, sipping her tea as the lavender and purple alicorns came in. Ah, they arrived, and not a second too late or too early. The princess of the sun put down her tea and she got up smiling. "Princess Celestia! We came as fast as our wings could fly." Twilight said.

"Princess Twilight, Prince Smarty. It is good to see you." Celestia said, sitting back on the cushion and inviting Twilight and Smarty to sit on the double cushion together. Twilight and Smarty nodded in acceptance and sat together on the double cushion. Smarty put his hoof around Twilight, giving her a warm cuddle. Princess Celestia smiled; glad to see that Smarty and Twilight were quite cute together. Finally she cleared her throat and said "Now Twilight, what is it about this lady human you have mentioned to me in your letter?"

Twilight's face turned to a frown and she used her magic to open the sack and take the book out of the leather sack, placing it onto the tea table. Celestia eyed it for a moment and picked up the book and opening to where the bookmark was. "It's quite bad Celestia and I hope you know about this lady." Twilight said. Princess Celestia had a shocked face as she put down the book and looked at Twilight and Smarty.

"Twilight… Smarty… We might have a huge problem for both us and the rebellion."

* * *

Rainbow Dash was flying down to the library from the skies, after clearing up a few clouds to bring in sunlight to the peaceful town of Ponyville. She opened the door to the library and saw Spike brushing along to keep the library clean. The young dragon greeted her, but was curious as to why Rainbow Dash seemed to come in.

"Rainbow Dash, how are you? Looking for your best friend Smarty?" Spike asked, approaching the cyan Pegasus. The rainbow mane Pegasus turned to the young dragon and said "Why yes Spike, and I'm wanting to ask if he's here with Twilight. I want to talk to him."

Spike shook his head saying "He left a few minutes ago, he and Twilight had to meet up with Princess Celestia because Twilight wanted to tell her something important."

"Oh, thanks anyway Spike." Rainbow Dash replied, heading to the door and leaving the library. The cyan Pegasus then took flight into the sky resting on a cloud, with a sad expression on her face. She wanted to tell her best friend Smarty something important. The Pegasus sighed sadly; she had Smarty on her mind for quite some time now.

It was at that moment that Rainbow Dash realized why she was feeling this way about Smarty… she had a really big crush on Smarty, and she hoped she would confess to him soon.

* * *

_*gasp* Rainbow Dash has a crush on Smarty? Oh my! Will Princess Celestia tell Twilight and Smarty who this woman is? Will Rainbow Dash be brave to tell Smarty she has a crush on him? Will the rebellion soon be aware of what the Black Night cult is doing?_

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	9. Broken

**A/N: I've returned! But my mouth is hurting so much from the extraction of my wisdom teeth, but not only that... to make it more annoying and painful... I have both a sore throat and a canker sore. Ouch.**

**The story will go through a big change throughout Act III and it'll become more epic there. I won't release any spoilers, because I'm not even on Act III quite yet.**

**I have started my English and Math summative and I'm almost finished my Graphic Design summative. Very soon, I'll be done, but will have summer school this July.**

**Anyways, take a seat and enjoy the story. I sense a love triangle in later chapters.**

* * *

Twilight gasped upon hearing the word "problem" from the words of Princess Celestia. Normally, she would be calm about it and tell her and the other elements to go take care of the problem. But this time, the princess of the sun was shocked about hearing about this being set towards both them and the rebellion. So the lavender alicorn approached Celestia and asked "And Smarty had dreams about her being in it, setting the rebellion's village on fire, destroying Canterlot… and she seems to be on Black Darkness' side!"

Princess Celestia finally turned around facing both Twilight and Smarty, and with a sad sigh, she said "No, she isn't on his side. Black Darkness is on her side and she's a humanoid demon with the ability to command dragons by her side as well as use fire powers to burn. Long ago when me and Luna were still raising the four, Reina's personality managed to split, creating a fifth child out of nowhere. When me and Princess Luna went investigated about this new child. It turned out to be only mere evil."

Smarty got up off the cushion and said "Mere evil… Her eyes were red, right?"

Princess Celestia raised her left hoof slightly and said "Yes, Smarty. But it was a crimson red, signifying her color of fire inside. We tried to raise the child for her to bow to us, but she refused. Even she wouldn't join in any of the games that we played with the other four. She just stood on the balcony and claimed that she was born for the dragons and the dragons alone. Me and Luna tried to reason with the fifth child, but her heart was made of fire and just refused to bow to us. But that night, something horrifying happened."

Twilight's eyes were wide open and with a shiver in her voice, she said "What- what did happen, Princess Celestia?" Smarty noticing Twilight with afraid, put a hoof around her neck and wrapped his right wing around her, comforting her.

"Well, that night. Me and Luna overheard the fifth child chanting very loud in an evil dragon language that even we don't even know about. Me and Luna then realized when peeking through a window… the fifth child was performing a ritual. Thinking this ritual was evil, my sister Princess Luna and I rushed into the room to stop the ritual, but we were too late. The ritual had been finished and a pendant of the dragons had been created. And the fifth child put it on… and began a creature bent on destroying anypony who doesn't bow down to her or the dragons and she threatened to destroy us." Princess Celestia finished, looking out to the balcony where she and Princess Luna first fought the demon woman.

Smarty gulped deeply and said "What was her name, Princess?"

Princess Celestia turned to face Smarty with fear in the tone of her own voice. "Her name was forbidden by anypony to say afterwards. Her name was Maleficia. She threatened to destroy us immediately upon transformation into her real form. But in the end, she and two of her dragons were overpowered by us. We used the elements of harmony to dissolve her into a skeleton and threw it far beyond into the Froggy Bottom Bogg where nopony can find it. But now, I fear that the Black Night cult has found it."

Smarty said "Well, she hasn't appeared yet, but I suspect that the Black Night cult could try and bring her back through a ritual. And they would need the things most to perform it."

Princess Celestia just said "Smarty. I know this sounds really interrupting, but you and your 'sweetheart' Twilight have a tour through Equestria to go through. Everypony wants to see you, her and the other four rebellion leaders. Discord will be aiding you on the trips around Equestria and after the day, we'll be holding a welcome party for the rebellion. Anyone suspected of being in the Black Night cult will be asked to leave."

Twilight's happiness came and using a wing, she pulled Smarty closer to her and she said "Oh Smarty, isn't this exciting, we'll be able to see everypony from all of the major Equestria cities. We should bring our children along, they'll love the high buildings in Manehattan, the skies of Cloudsdale and the famous places in Las Pegasus."

However Smarty had a look of worry on his face about Maleficia's return, but Twilight said "My love, do not worry. I think Maleficia wouldn't harm both of us. She still hasn't returned." Smarty smiled at Twilight and moved his hoof to her soft, silky mane, giving it a calm stroke.

Princess Celestia did a soft giggle and said "Well, you two should get back to the library in Ponyville. There's a tour for you to get ready for. And everypony won't be waiting forever."

* * *

Rainbow Dash just lied on the cloud, thinking about Smarty and she was looking down, sadly. She was feeling just like when it was during the Mare-Do-Well incident before Smarty came into town. But this time, she was feeling lonely and just wanted some love from the purple alicorn. She never meant to try and break him and Twilight up before they married, she just wanted the jealousy to stop inside.

Deep down inside, the rainbow pegasus loved Smarty and would do just about anything to try and get him to love her. When he proposed to Twilight in Canterlot and she was there to see it, inside she was devastated and was too late to confess her love to the purple alicorn. A tear dropped from her eyes and fell onto the ground. She had closed her eyes when she felt soft bumping on her shoulders.

When Rainbow Dash opened her eyes, she saw that it was Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus finally landed on the cloud and said "Is something wrong Rainbow Dash? You don't seem like yourself lately since the rebellion was introduced, and they've been really friendly, even coming to the cottage and helping to tend with the animals. Including my bunny Angel, he loves the humans."

Rainbow Dash just sighed sadly and then looked up at Fluttershy, saying "Fluttershy, I'm going to tell you something important. But you have to keep it a secret or I'll be broken into pieces forever. And it doesn't have to be a Pinkie Promise."

"FOREVER!"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looked down from the cloud and saw Pinkie Pie standing there with a glare on her face before she smiled and said "Ha, just kidding about with you guys. Dash's secret is also safe with me." Before trotting off back into Ponyville to cheer up someone else.

After Pinkie was gone, Fluttershy turned back to Rainbow Dash and said "Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I'm sure whatever is upsetting you, I'm sure I can keep it a secret. I never tell anyone anyway." Rainbow Dash finally sighed and sat up on the cloud looking at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, I have a crush on Smarty Heart." Rainbow Dash said, quietly so nopony else could hear. Fluttershy's eyes went wide open and with a gasp, Fluttershy finally said "But- but Rainbow Dash… Smarty Heart is already married to our friend Twilight Sparkle and they have children and are the princess of magic and the prince of love. I'm not sure he'll appreciate it if you kissed him in front of Twilight, she would get mad again at him like last time at the Gala."

Rainbow Dash finally teared up and said "But I knew as soon as I tried to break him and Twilight, there was something deep inside for him that got released and I wanted to fall in love with him, but I was too late to confess my love to him after he proposed to Twilight. Sure, they're the true couple together, but I just want him… to love me as well without trouble for both me and Twilight…" Rainbow Dash finally looked down and began to softly weep.

Fluttershy knew the situation Rainbow Dash was in and using her calm tone of voice, she said "There now, Dash… I was in the same situation with Smarty as well too. But what he said to me was right and he was taken by Twilight. I became a bit attached, but I eventually moved on." Rainbow Dash raised her head a bit and looked at the lavender and purple alicorns floating down from Canterlot in the skies, heading towards the library.

"Fluttershy, Smarty's coming back with Twilight. I have to act now or it will be too late." Rainbow Dash said, speeding off towards the library as well. Fluttershy moved a hoof up quietly saying "Wait, Rainbow… oh never mind."

* * *

Twilight and Smarty just landed on their hooves in front of the Golden Oaks Library. Wiping the sweat of her brow, Twilight said "That was quite some flying there Smarty, I'll go and pack up the suits and dresses upstairs, could you clean up the kitchen for now until the rebellion leaders get here?"

Smarty nodded and held onto Twilight's right hoof saying "Of course, anything for you." Twilight giggled and rubbed cheeks gently with the purple alicorn including a warm kiss on the lips. The purple alicorn kept holding Twilight's hoof and finally with a happy sigh, let go of her gentle warm hoof. The two trotted into the library, but just as Smarty was about to trot inside, Rainbow Dash flew fast to him, surprising him.

"Oh, my best friend Rainbow Dash. How are you doing this afternoon?" Smarty asked, seeing Rainbow Dash take a breath. The alicorn allowed a moment for Rainbow Dash to catch her breath as if she wanted to say something to him.

After a few moments, Rainbow Dash said "Smarty. What you are doing… can- can I help you as well?" and she sounded really nervous. Smarty smiled and said "Sure Rainbow Dash, you can help me out. Just come into the kitchen with me and help me clean up a bit." Rainbow Dash put on a fake smile and said "Sure, let's go in."

Smarty and Rainbow Dash trotted into the library and into the kitchen where there was quite a few dishes needing to be cleaned. Smarty handed Rainbow Dash a few dishes to be cleaned and she managed to do them in a jiffy. But Smarty couldn't help but notice that Rainbow Dash was feeling a bit nervous around him.

The purple alicorn finally turned to his best friend Rainbow Dash and put a hoof onto her shoulder, causing her to starting blushing. "Rainbow Dash, I must ask why you are nervous around me? Is there something wrong?" But something came very unexpected for the purple alicorn himself.

Rainbow Dash ended up putting her hooves around Smarty and puller him into a somewhat romantic kiss. After the kiss, Rainbow Dash was blushing very heavily and in a guilty tone, she said "I- I just wanted to do that… just once." The rainbow pegasus finally turned and left, Smarty called out to tell her to come back, but she was gone. Oh well, he'll investigate why Rainbow Dash kissed him again just like at the Gala.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew up to her home with tears in her eyes and closed the door behind her. What was she thinking? Smarty would probably end up hating her now, or even worse… she'd lose him as a best friend, even when they hung out together and Smarty asked her if she could be his best friend. She had accepted, but for the kiss she gave him… she was in deep trouble now. Broken… Broken deep inside.

Thinking too much about Smarty, she flopped down onto her bed and began to weep, what was she going to do if Twilight found out about the kiss she gave to Smarty? She just didn't know and continued to cry. Finally, a note landed onto the bed and it interrupted her crying. It was a note from Smarty. Still in tears, she picked up the note and began to read.

_Rainbow Dash,_

_I am giving you the task to come along with me and Twilight on the tour around Equestria. You can be my bodyguard for the tour. By the way, I'm not mad about what happened back there in the kitchen, just don't tell Twilight, I'm not telling her either since she is my wife_

_Your best friend_

_Smarty Heart_

Rainbow Dash's face lit up with a happy smile and the tears were starting to go away, Smarty asking her to be her bodyguard and go with him around Equestria to the major cities. She flew up and said "Yes, I'll be coming with you Smarty." Finally, she left her home and flew as fast as she could toward the train station.

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	10. Burned

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Burning of Alicorn Hearts. And I've changed the chapter "The Reunion" to "Farewell". There will be a huge change in the story in Act III that involves Smarty Heart and his inner demon to soon be released, so it will get more dark from there. Also, me and a friend went to go see Equestria Girls in theatres when it was released on June 16th and it was a really good movie with a good villain. It'll be released in the fall and hopefully, Season 4 will arrive as well or possibly in the winter of 2014. But anyways, enjoy the chapter and the next chapter "Black" will be uploaded soon.**

* * *

The Friendship Express roared its whistle on its way to Manehatten, with the train tracks rustling as the wheels of the train came above them slowly. Inside the train, all the ponies were asleep along with the human rebels who were waking to the beautiful morning as the city of Manehatten was the first stop on Princess Twilight and Prince Smarty's tour. After the city of Manehatten, would be Fillydelphia, Las Pegasus and Cloudsdale. They could go to the Crystal Empire because they were in the middle of an athletic game competition, but promised next time for the two to visit after when the games were done.

Reina opened her eyes as the sun peeked through her window and she shut her eyes as she got up off her bed and approached the window. She reached for the blinds and pulled them down, opening her eyes again. Because it was still a bit early, the other three leaders were still asleep in the same room. But however, Sara was stirring and moving about on the bed as if having a nightmare. Worried, Reina began approaching her, able to hear Sara mumbling something about not wanting do something to Rita in her sleep.

Now knowing this definitely was a nightmare now, Reina started to shake Sara awake, saying "Sara, wake up!" Sara woke up with a small scream and she was hyperventilating. She turned and looked at Rita who slept with a smile on her bed, and then she turned and looked at her sister Reina who was looking quite worried about her.

"Are you alright Sara? You look like you were just in a nightmare." Reina said, giving her sister a hug. In the hug, Sara quietly said "I was in one, Reina. She's just appeared in my dreams again, that… that witch Maleficia! She was mind-controlling me to work for her and told me to destroy Rita, but it… it was too unbearable! Why do I keep having these dreams?!" Reina was quietly shushing her as tears were streaming down Sara's face.

"There there now Sara, I'm sure that Princess Luna will investigate and enter the dream with you to make that bad vision go away. We can't let the presence of the fore-telling return get to us. If she does return, we'll make sure that Maleficia falls." Reina said, getting a tissue and using it to wipe Sara's tears gently. "I have to go and see if the Prince of Love and the Princess of Magic are ready for the show in Manehatten. We're just about there." Reina finished, getting up off the bed from comforting her sister and walked out of the train car, heading towards the royal train car where Twilight and Smarty were.

* * *

Twilight opened her eyes and took a look out the window as more steam was blowing onto the closed window, the train had just stopped in the city of Manehatten, but behind the mayor's office. Finally getting up, she trotted around the bed and started to wake up her sweetheart, Smarty. The purple alicorn groaned upon opening his eyes and Twilight pulled him forward, placing his lips onto hers, sharing a romantic good morning kiss.

"Ahh, just like the good times Twilight." Smarty said, placing his horn with hers, igniting a love spark. The lavender alicorn giggled and wrapped her right wing around him, proceeding to begin a cuddle with her love, but before the cuddling and fun could begin… Reina knocked on the door forcing them to stop, and Smarty shouted "Come in!"

Reina came into the cabin room and said "Princess Twilight and Prince Smarty, we have arrived at our destination. Everypony is outside ready to see you both, including Discord and the Mayor of Manehatten. So… I really suggest you two get a suit and a dress on. You want to seem royal, don't you?" With a good luck smile as she finished and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Twilight wasted no time thinking of this and proceeded into the wardrobe, looking for her formal dress, but pulling out Smarty's suit and placing it onto the bed. The suit was Sapphire coloured armor with a diamond in the center, big enough for everypony to see. Without hesitation, Smarty got out of bed and began to slip it on.

* * *

The entire town square was covered with the Manehatten ponies from all over the city who had long awaited for Twilight to come and visit their lovely city. The fillies were also nearby, jumping up and down ready to hear Smarty, Twilight and the rebellion's leaders give a speech. But the ponies of Manehatten were quite unaware of a set of eyes watching them from above in the clouds.

Finally, the mayor of Manehatten stepped out onto the podium and looked at the crowd who were clapping their hooves in excitement and he spoke up saying "Fillies and gentlecolts, this is the day and morning we have been waiting for. For the first time on their tour, the princess of magic and prince of love will be seeing us all and giving a speech with the humans they discovered. They're a human rebellion in war with the Black Night cult, but here they are… Princess Twilight Sparkle… and Prince Smarty Heart!"

The big doors of the mayor's building opened wide and out came Twilight and Smarty with the four humans Reina, Rita at Twilight's side, and Rose and Sara at Smarty's side. Everypony was applauding and cheering really loud, stomping their hooves in excitement at the sight and presence of their prince and princess, bowing down to them. A smile was upon Twilight's face and she approached the podium and getting the microphone to speak.

Twilight began, saying "Good morning everypony. We are really glad that you all can be here for our tour and this happened to be the first stop in the tour we're on. But I would like to talk to you about the human rebellion in the war with the Black Night cult. We had discovered the rebellion when my two children Starlight and Dream Charmer met the rebellion's child Sasha. The Black Night cult is their enemy and possibly ours now because we have discovered that Black Darkness has survived and is trying to use the cult to destroy the rebellion so they can get to us."

The crowd gasped in horror to this news, but Twilight raised a hoof to calm the ponies, before continuing "There is no need to fear though. With our defense, the elements of Harmony with me as the element of Magic and my prince, the element of love, we combine with the others and will defeat this cult if in the accidental fact the rebellion does fall." Smarty continued to listen, but some sort of roar of wind caught his ears and he perked up looking about for a moment to see where that roar came from.

Twilight finished her speech and began to introduce the four humans, hearing the roars getting loud, but feeling soft in her ears. Reina came first and took a bow to the ponies as she introduced herself and told a little bit about herself and the other leaders. Finally, that's when sparks were ignited. The roar was as loud as thunder from a storm and Reina paused in fear of this.

The ponies of Manehatten were very worried at first, but then panicked as they saw "it" in the sky. The prince and princess turned and saw a winged beast flying around the city breathing fire. A dragon. The red dragon swooped down and was ready to breathe fire at the humans. "It's one of Maleficia's dragons. We must get inside!" Rose shouted, holding open the doors. Twilight and Smarty galloped as fast their hooves could take them and the other human leaders got in safely as well. "Close the door!" Rose shouted, pushing at the big doors.

The dragon landed onto the stage and was breathing fire at the Manehatten ponies as the doors were closing. The last thing that Twilight saw before the doors closed was the red dragon throwing its mouth onto the Mayor of Manehatten. Most likely the dragon ate him. It was just like the legends foretold to the return of Maleficia, her dragon minions returning to destroy the land of Equestria.

"Well this is just great! A dragon attacking Manehatten?! Who invited him to ruin the party?" Discord said, drinking a glass of chocolate milk. Twilight just approached the draconequus and said "Discord, you really need to help us get through this. Please!" And she sounded like there was desperation in her voice. Discord final said "Twilight, this trip doesn't end with just this, you've got to continue the tour as assigned by Princess Celestia."

"So what do we do?" Smarty asked, taking a breath from galloping as fast as his hooves could take him. Discord looked out the window at the city of Manehatten, the dragon was getting more dragons into the city of Manehatten and proceeding to burn the city to the ground, including knock down a large building. Finally, Discord sighed and appeared behind Twilight and Smarty, saying "From now on, you have to remind the ponies of Equestria what the real threat is. It's the only way they'll be prepared."

* * *

And so Twilight and Smarty continued their tour in the land of Equestria. Their visits to Fillydelphia, Las Pegasus and Cloudsdale were fine and there weren't any dragon attack while they were there, but they kept wondering why the dragons would attack the city of Manehatten. Was it an assassination attempt on the rebellion's leaders by Maleficia?

The leaders were quite worried to the extreme at this point once the dragons attacked Manehatten and went on to explain to Twilight and Smarty that it was foretold in the prophecy of Maleficia's return that she would try to have the rebellion's leaders assassinated to bring her return. But they somehow managed to foil it.

The train arrived back in Canterlot for the party with the rebellion and the ponies of Equestria and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were waiting for Twilight, Smarty and the rebellion's leaders to come off the Friendship Express. After some time, Twilight and Smarty stepped off the train and saw the princesses.

"Celestia!" Twilight said, trotting to the princess and giving her a hug while Smarty bowed to both Celestia and Luna. "Twilight, I'm really glad you are safe. That attack on Manehatten had me worried. But now, where's Reina and the rest of the girls? Are they safe?"

Twilight giggled and said "Do not worry Celestia, they want to surprise you, so they're still in their train car preparing for the party." A firework went off at the Canterlot Castle and the four alicorns began trotting down the street back to the castle.

"Come now, the ceremony to welcome the rebellion to Equestria is about to begin." Princess Celestia said with a smile, trotting to the castle gate doors and Smarty put a wing around Twilight to make her comfortable with him and to keep her warm with their love together. "…And this will be one party that the humans will never forget! Now come, your friends are expecting you."

Rainbow Dash flew silently above Smarty, knowing that this party would be the only chance for her. The only chance for her to prove that she's been in love with Smarty since her jealousy stopped, the cyan pegasus finally flew to the castle to join with the other elements of Harmony, waiting for the prince and princess there.

* * *

_Will Rainbow Dash confess her feelings to Smarty Heart, leading to a love triangle? How will Maleficia be revived back by the Black Night cult? What are these dreams haunting Sara for?_

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	11. Black

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! And this is also a chapter where the entire love triangle between Smarty loving both Twilight and Rainbow Dash starts here. But in other news, I received an awkward review that turns out to be a troll. I pity myself and anyone else who got that review. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Twilight, Smarty, Princesses Celestia and Luna stepped into the hall where the elements were waiting for them. The huge doors swung open and hit the walls softly, not to give them damage. Pinkie Pie was really excited to see her friends Smarty and Twilight, and zipped right over to them and literally jump-hugged them.

"OHHHH! You guys are back! I've missed you both so much!" Pinkie Pie said with an excited tone in her voice. Pinkie's hug around the two alicorns was tight, so they both could barely breathe. "P-Pinkie… you- you're hugging too tight!" Smarty managed to get out from his breath, finally the pink pony let go of the tight friendly hug, finally the pink pony helped the two up off the ground and giggled.

"Oh Pinkie, we missed you and everypony else while we were on the tour with the rebellion's leaders." Twilight said, with a smile on her face and Smarty's right wing wrapped around her. Rarity trotted forward, saying "Darlings, I must say. When I heard about what happened to Manehatten, I was really worried about both of you. Celestia knows what might have happened to you." Smarty said "Rarity, it was an assassination attempt on the rebellion's leaders."

"Well, I'm sure those dragons were quite ruffians! My Spikey-Wikey would never do such a thing to hurt those ponies." Rarity said, still relieved to see Smarty and Twilight still alive and kicking after that dragon incident. Applejack said "Yeah, them dragons will pay for hurting that poor town. I just hope Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed got out of that city in time during the attack." Smarty placed a hoof onto his friend's shoulder and said "Don't worry Applejack, I'm sure she got out just fine."

A smile perked on the earth pony's face and she said "Thanks Smarty." Smarty nodded and said "Don't mention it, partner. That's what friends are for." Applejack heard the sound of fireworks outside and she turned and said "Well, them fireworks are startin' outside. Come on everypony, let's have y'all of us see the fireworks!"

Cheers came from the elements of harmony, as they started trotting with smiles outside to the Canterlot Gardens. Twilight and Smarty were just about to join their friends, but then Princess Luna said "Princess Twilight." Upon her name being called, the lavender alicorn turned and said "Yes, Princess Luna?" The midnight blue alicorn moved to the side and a young filly unicorn came galloping in. It was Theo.

"Sister!" Theo shouted, rushing over and sharing a hug with Twilight. "Theo! It's- it's quite a surprise to see you. I haven't seen you since the coronation. How have you been?" The young unicorn said "Quite well, I've just been training to join the guards of Canterlot just like our big brother Shining Armor." The lavender alicorn was quite proud and said "That's great to hear, me and Smarty just finished our tour with the rebellion's leaders and we're going to celebrate their welcome tonight."

Theo said "Sister, not only did you defeat Black Darkness with your prince, and find the rebellion. You gave them a chance, to stop that Black Night cult that's been rumored in the news." Twilight finally said "Do you want to join me and the other princesses to watch the fireworks?" Theo jumped up and down, nodding his head. Twilight turned to her prince and said "Smarty, I'll be with the princesses for a bit, so I'll be busy." Smarty smiled and said "Alright, hun. Have a good time." And both of the two alicorns shared a passionate kiss and held hooves.

After the kiss, Twilight smiled and whispered "I love you." with a wink, and Smarty in response said "I love you too." The lavender alicorn finally walked off with Theo and the other princesses to see the show at the balcony. Smarty on the other half, went into the Canterlot Gardens and flew up to the tree, taking a seat on a large branch.

The fireworks in the sky showed the various colours of red, yellow, green, blue and purple. They came off and shown various shapes and animals that the most ponies would recognize. A butterfly, an Ursa Major, and many other creatures that were of myth.

The sound of wings flapping was heard and Smarty turned his head and saw Rainbow Dash come sit next to him. "Smarty, can- can I join you?" Rainbow Dash asked, closing her wings and sitting next to him. Smarty smiled and said "Of course, Rainbow Dash." He still hadn't forgotten about what happened before the tour began though, why would Rainbow Dash kiss him on the lips? The last time she did that was when she was jealous of he and Twilight being together. But in the kitchen, it seemed much more like a passionate kiss she was giving him.

Rainbow Dash was shaking really nervously and her left hoof was moving really slowly towards Smarty's right hoof, hoping she could hold hooves with him, but finally Smarty thought about her for just a split-moment and turned to her, catching Rainbow Dash and seeing her shake nervously like crazy. "Rainbow Dash, you're shaking. Are you alright?" Smarty asked with concern in the tone of his voice.

Rainbow Dash's nerves finally resorted to getting tears in her eyes and biting her lip. After some time, she just let the tears slip and finally said "Alright, I'll admit it Smarty. Ever since I apologized to you after I was jealous, I had some secret feelings towards you that I've held onto for so long but didn't release. I have a crush on you, and I was going to tell you my feelings. But when you proposed to Twilight… I was heartbroken." And Rainbow Dash lowered her head as more tears came down her face.

Smarty was feeling really bad for Rainbow Dash at this point and opened his right wing, bringing Rainbow Dash closer to her. He couldn't help seeing his best friend like this. "Shhhh…. Rainbow Dash… it's okay…" Smarty said in a soft and quiet voice. Rainbow just sniffed as her hooves were around Smarty's, her tears dropping onto the soft fur of Smarty's purple coat.

"I promise I won't let you get hurt ever again…" Smarty quietly said, still hugging Rainbow Dash which turned from a comforting hug into a romantic hug. Rainbow Dash felt the hug and she smiled, but still sniffing and tears were still falling. Smarty finally began stroking Rainbow Dash's mane, placing a huge pink blush onto the pegasus' face and she turned to Smarty and her rose colored eyes were staring into his brown eyes and he finally pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss was very soft, and gentle just like how Smarty kissed his princess Twilight. But knowing that he was now officially in love with his best friend Rainbow Dash, he had to keep it a secret or his true love Twilight, would get mad at him and possibly throw him out of the library. After the kiss, Rainbow Dash and Smarty both began rubbing their faces together romantically and feeling warm. "I love you Rainbow Dash, just as much as I love Twilight." Smarty whispered, stroking Rainbow Dash's mane. Rainbow Dash blushed once again and she kissed Smarty on the lips, saying "I love you too Smarty. But please don't tell Twilight. I don't want her to get mad at both of us. I'd feel black and cold inside if it happened."

Smarty said "Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I won't tell whatsoever, I won't even mention a word about our secret relationship together." Rainbow Dash smiled a bit and said "So while you're married to Twilight, you'll also be my coltfriend?" Smarty just kissed her lips once again and said "Yes." And used his right wing to pull her closer. The cuddling just began as the romantic fireworks began to start.

Behind the tree, watching the two as they cuddled and kissed was Fluttershy, she was watching them in secret the whole time as she was hiding in the bushes above. "Oh… my… Twilight won't be happy if she finds out about this." She quietly said, and flew off to join the others and tell what was going on. But the yellow pegasus would make sure it was kept secret at all times.

* * *

At the Black Night cult in Froggy Bottom Bogg, the ritual site had been created as there indeed was a way to bring back Maleficia from the dead. Black Darkness smiled and used his magic to place the cauldron where he would place the skeleton of Maleficia into along with the other materials needed for the ritual. Such as the Fear flower, a few dark potions brewed and the blood of an Equestrian pony.

The dark shadow of Maleficia appeared before Black Darkness and said "Is the ritual site complete for my return as when it reaches dawn. It will be time for the ritual to start and my return shall be complete." Black Darkness bowed to Maleficia and said "Yes, mistress. It is. For you." The dark shadow observed the ritual area with the pieces required to bring her back.

"Ever since Princess Celestia and Princess Luna destroyed me, I decided to spare those two for now, so that I can sought revenge on the rebellion's leaders Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara! But about Sara, she could probably be of some use to me somehow. And from what I know about the prince of Love, Smarty Heart… he has an alternative evil form that has never been released ever. But I know it is there, I just have to somehow invoke it." Maleficia said, crossing her arms and standing into the cauldron where the ritual would be.

"Well, I can somewhat feel that spirit inside him, I felt it the moment we attacked each other." Black Darkness said, before summoning Keylock, Damien and Tyler to come see him. The three evil humans stood before Black Darkness and Maleficia and Keylock bowed, saying "What are your favors you ask, Sweetest Maleficia?"

Maleficia grinned as Keylock's bow and with a wicked smile seen in the dark shadow, she finally said "Keylock, prepare the ritual to begin at dawn as Celestia's sun peaks over the horizon. My return is coming tonight and the stars tell of my return." The dark shadow finally pointed to the new constellation in the sky, showing a human woman with onyx wings.

Keylock said "Yes, Sweetest Maleficia. It shall be done. For the dragons eternal!" And Black Darkness took his place at the ritual cauldron, awaiting the sun to peek in the sky. With a snicker, Black Darkness smiled along with Damien and Tyler and both of them began to chant.

"Long live Maleficia! For the dragons eternal!"

* * *

_Looks like Maleficia is making her return from the dead in the next chapter, "Wake"! This isn't going to be good news for the rebellion! Will Twilight find out about Smarty and Rainbow Dash's secret relationship? Will the rebellion end up meeting Maleficia? Will Damien have another chat with Smarty or has he betrayed him? Find out in the next chapter "Wake"!_

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	12. Wake

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Goodness, only "Spiraling", "Center of the Universe", "Master Passion Greed" and then "Collapse", after those begins Act III. The third act of this story will bring in Smarty Heart's alternative form, just as Princess Luna's is Nightmare Moon. **

**Also, In just 11 days from now, I'm actually going to be seeing the band "Rush" perform! You have no idea how pumped I am.**

**I've finished my exam and summatives, it was hard but so worth the marks. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The sun began to peek at the edge of dawn in the Froggy Bottom Bogg and everyone in the cult was outside their tents around the ritual site, now ready to awaken Maleficia from her eternal death. The Black Night cultists stood by with black candles dancing in the morning wind that blew gently across and above the bubbling swamp waters where any hydra could possibly live. But these cultists were armed with the alicorn amulets 2.0, so they wouldn't be defenseless.

Black Darkness stood before the cauldron where the ritual would take place, raising a hoof. It was the very signal for Keylock, Damien and Tyler to take off their hoods and prepare the ingredients. The dark alicorn finally calmed the cult to being quiet as he was beginning to speak.

"Brothers and sisters, this is the morning we have long awaited to happen in the years of being in the Black Night cult. We shall revive our true leader Maleficia who will crush the rebellion beneath her heel with her dragon armies, then take Equestria! I too, was a leader, but those foolish alicorns Twilight and her love stopped me. But I now announce this, once the rebellion is crushed! Twilight must be banished to the sun or the moon, or she must die! For Smarty… Maleficia will take care of him!" Black Darkness announced, with the cultists cheering loudly.

"But now, the time has come. Let the ritual begin! For the dragons eternal!" Black Darkness shouted, finally getting the ingredients most needed, including the skeleton of Maleficia. The skeleton was clean, so that the woman could come back. Black Darkness placed the skeleton into the ritual water and Keylock pushed a table of the rest of the ingredients to the side of the cauldron, allowing for Black Darkness to take each item and drop it into the cauldron.

On the side table were the ingredients of a Death's Desire flower which was the opposite of a Heart's Desire flower, the mushrooms of the Badlands, and a couple of brewed potions that were of hatred, tyranny and greed. The dark alicorn used his horn to grab each item and throw it into the cauldron. With a whistle, Damien and Tyler brought out another ingredient, the very ashes of a Pegasus.

"No! I don't want to be part of the ritual!" The pegasus screamed as Damien and Tyler pulled the pegasus to the cauldron, with a final zap from the alicorn amulet. The pegasus was turned into ashes and placed within the cauldron. At this point, Black Darkness released a wide grin on his face as he took out the final ingredient. The Dragon Heart.

"Behold brothers and sisters… our Sweetest Maleficia has come!" Black Darkness shouted, dropping the dragon heart in the cauldron. The heart sunk into the bottom of the cauldron, landing right at where Maleficia's heart would be. Black Darkness finally began to use his magic to stir the ritual waters within the cauldron and begin heating the cauldron to a boil so the ritual would be complete.

The cauldron began to change between from red to purple and back to red again. The dark alicorn continued to stir, seeing an orange mist rise up from the cauldron. Finally, the orange mist shot up into the air as the sun reached the highest point the spell would work. Within the beam of orange mist, a figure within was seen floating up mid-way to the top of the orange mist and stopping there.

The cultists looked in amazement and turned a bit and noticed the sounds of roaring. It was dragons and they were coming towards the area. "Do not panic, my brothers and sisters. It is her armies to help us!" Black Darkness shouted, with an extremely loud squeal coming in from the orange mist as light was seen within the mid-way center. Finally, a bright light, a strong gust of wind and a loud explosive noise brought the cultist falling backwards onto the ground.

When Black Darkness moved his hoof again, he looked in amazement. Maleficia had indeed returned from the ritual. Taking a bow, the woman turned to him and opened her onyx wings, flying down to him. The dark alicorn looked up and looked to the leader that will take Equestria only then and soon.

"It's about time you managed to save me from death itself. I thank you and the cult for bringing me back. Things must have changed after a thousand years for me." Maleficia said, stroking Black's chin with a kitty cat. She finally moved past Black Darkness and faced the bog.

A hydra was awoken at this point and popped its head out of the water at Maleficia who was standing there and using her hands to ignite flames onto them. The hydra's four heads roared straight at her and dove toward her to eat her. But Maleficia threw the fireballs from her hands at the hydra, scalding its heads and leaving the hydra to roar in hurt. Maleficia finally flew forward to the hydra and both her and the hydra went straight into the water disappearing.

She came out a few seconds later and with the heart of the hydra she held in her right hand. "I still have my powers. Amazing." She said, finally she looked at the cult and said "I'll be back soon for a proper greeting and discussion. I have some 'sisters' I need to see again." Finally, she opened her onyx wings, flew up into the air and disappearing into the Everfree Forest.

* * *

The loud explosion from Froggy Bottom Bogg was heard all the way to Canterlot, and Princess Celestia had just finished using her horn to move the sun from night as the moon faded in the other horizon. When she had heard the explosion, she made a soft gasp and trotted outside onto the balcony, seeing a cloud of smoke fade from the Bogg.

Princess Luna came trotting onto the balcony, even hearing the loud explosion from afar. "Sister, you have heard the loud explosion as well?" Celestia turned to her younger sister and said "Yes, I'm not sure but this isn't any explosion I've heard before. It sounds like it was a part of a ritual or-" "Sister! Look!" Princess Luna shouted, pointing her hoof to the sky and at a single star above the winged woman constellation.

It was a 12-pointed star and it was shining blue with a mix of red. It was the very sign of Maleficia's return. Celestia took out a book and looked into it seeing the prophecy of the twelve-pointed star. "It says that when the twelve-pointed star named Lirusa Twelve is born, it means that the evil sister Maleficia has come for revenge on the rebellion that stands against her.

Princess Luna finally said "This is not good… send a letter to Princess Twilight. She needs to know more about this return and that were also in danger…"

* * *

Smarty woke up back in his humble home with his princess Twilight, in Ponyville. The party last night was wonderful, but he still had to keep his secret relationship with Rainbow Dash a secret. Celestia knows what Twilight could do to him next if she found out about it. Twilight got up off the bed and stretched her wings and then closed them. Before trotting to her prince and seeing him get out of bed.

"Hey." Smarty said, softly with a smile and kissing her on the lips. Twilight kissed him back and put a hoof around him. "Today's going to be good for me Smarty. I'm going to be at Sweet Apple Acres with my friend Applejack. Me and the kids will be going around the farm to see the animals and later on, we'll be going to the rebellion village to check up on our new friends Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara." Smarty gave her a warm romantic embrace and said "I hope you and our kids have a fun time. I'll be sure to take them on a visit to Canterlot on the next time round."

The door swung open and Starlight and Dream Charmer came in bouncing up and down and shouting "Mommy! Mommy! Today's the day!" Twilight used her wings and brought her alicorn children up close to her and she said "Yes, my sweeties. It's today and it'll be so much fun. And if you're both good… maybe we'll stop at Sugarcube Corner and get ice cream."

Starlight jumped up and down, saying "I'll do very good! After all, Aunt Pinkie makes the best ice cream in Ponyville!" Dream Charmer said "But, mommy… I don't really eat ice cream." Twilight's ears perked up at that little voice and with a smile, she said "Oh don't worry Dream, I'm sure I can get you something else from Sugarcube Corner!" and giggling. Starlight and Dream Charmer gave their mother another hug and said "You're the best ever, Mommy!" Twilight gave a blush at the compliments her own children were giving her.

"Come on you two, let's get you both downstairs." Smarty said, using his magic to place Starlight onto his back and started to trot. "I love it when you give me rides Daddy." Starlight says. Smarty smiled and said "Well, my son, you're quite the star in the family. That's probably why I named you Starlight." Starlight's cheeks went pink and he said "Thanks Daddy!" Twilight was also giving Dream Charmer a ride from her back down the stairs into the main room.

"Twilight, I'll be going with my best friend Rainbow Dash to the rebellion village. We want to check up on the leaders and see how they're doing." Smarty said, putting Starlight back softly onto the ground. Twilight smiled and said "Okay hun. Hope you have a good time and maybe I'll meet you at the village." And with that, Twilight shared a kiss with Smarty as their children watched. "Awww!" Dream Charmer said, happy to see her mommy and daddy kissing.

After Twilight, Starlight and Dream Charmer were gone, Smarty proceeded to sit at a cushion and wait for Rainbow Dash to arrive. He did have to get to the rebellion village with her to check on the leaders no doubt. A knock proceeded on the door and Smarty said "Come in!"

It was Rainbow Dash and she trotted forward and placed a kiss onto Smarty's lips. The purple alicorn placed his hooves around the cyan pegasus and was kissing her lips passionately. "Hey…" Rainbow Dash said, with a smile and her cheeks blushing. Smarty held hooves with Rainbow Dash, placing a much harder blush onto her own face. Smarty put a hoof around her, and both were trotting out of the house.

"So…. What will we do today?" Rainbow Dash said, blushing still from the hoof holding. Smarty moved his hoof, stroking Rainbow Dash's gentle mane and said "We have to go and check up on the rebellion and see how well they're getting along with Ponyville." Rainbow Dash nuzzled cheeks with Smarty and held gently onto his hoof.

Smarty gently smiled at her and opened his wings and inviting her onto his back. Rainbow Dash had another blushing smile and got on, and with a takeoff. Smarty and Rainbow Dash set off to the rebellion village. But meanwhile, the young gamboge pegasus filly Scootaloo, saw Rainbow Dash and Smarty Heart kissing and wondered what was going on. The young filly got back on her scooter and decided to find Twilight and tell her about what she saw.

* * *

Reina sat at her throne, with her other sisters at the side watching the rebellion from afar. From the explosion they heard last night, they managed to get the warning from Princess Celestia and were now quite aware that their evil sister Maleficia, had made a return from the dead and was wanting to seek revenge on them. Reina proceeded to the planning table and began thinking.

"I knew she'd eventually come back for us to be destroyed! No wonder she's been haunting my dreams!" Sara said softly, looking out the window. Rita said "And I don't think you'd ever go on her side and turn against us. You're much too strong for that." Rose looked to the villagers outside and said "Even with our leadership, we must ready them for the war that is soon to come."

The villagers outside, finally stopped what they were doing and began to point towards something in the sky. Curious, the four sisters got up from their thrones, Reina from the planning table and ran outside to see a cloud of fire raining lightning down. Finally, a dark figure with wings came landing and two royal dragons with sharp, fierce teeth came flying down and landing on the soft grass.

The leaders kept their distance, but made sure they weren't too close as they knew who it was. The royal dragons at the dark figure's sides roared at the leaders with hatred. The dark figure finally stood up and opened her dark wings and stepping forward, revealing herself to be indeed Maleficia.

"Well… if it isn't Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara… my sisters… or I could just say… Traitors!"

* * *

_Uh oh! Will Smarty and Rainbow Dash make it to the village on time? Will Twilight find out of Smarty and Rainbow Dash's secret relationship? What does Maleficia have up her sleeve?_

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this! Well, gotta run now!_


	13. Spiraling

**A/N: Yet again, another chapter! Also, heads up that the chapter "The Mourning After" which is the first chapter in Act III with contain a flash forward moment of what might happen at the epilogue. Also, I've changed various chapter names in Act III, "Cradle to Grave" is now "Take A Seat", and "Femme Fatale" is now "What Lies Beneath". Also, "The Reunion" is changed to "Farewell". Anyhoo... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Smarty and Rainbow Dash continued to trot through the forest, and they were holding hooves when they heard the loud crackling thunder in the sky above the rebellion village. It was funny though, the weather was such a clear day today and it wasn't supposed to rain until tonight. Rainbow Dash noticed that the cloud was red and was flaming. Rainbow Dash was about to fly up and put out the flames, but Smarty used his magic to stop her.

Smarty finally helped Rainbow Dash up off the ground and said "It's probably a trap by the Black Night cult. So please Rainbow Dash, be careful and stick close to me. Please. I don't want to lose you." And with that, Smarty eased Rainbow's disappointment by placing his hoof onto her cheek. She looked up at his brown eyes and nodded softly. The alicorn and pegasus finally put their heads together romantically, nuzzling their noses together.

At this point, Smarty was also still nervous of what would happen if Twilight found out about him and Rainbow Dash's secret relationship. She would probably end up giving him the cold shoulder and would most likely never want to speak to him again. He finally realized at this point that he had committed adultery, a sin that most likely won't be forgiven. What would Twilight think of him?

The purple alicorn finally sighed and said "Rainbow Dash, there is something I need to tell you about-" Before he could even finish his sentence, there were loud roars in the rebellion village. Worried of the dragons finally finding the rebellions' leaders, the purple alicorn finally turned to Rainbow Dash and placed his hooves around her. "Rainbow Dash, you need to listen. I've got to go and help the rebellion from the dragon attack."

Rainbow Dash stumbled in her words, but Smarty just kissed her on the lips and stroked her soft mane. Rainbow's ears were perked down, as she was feeling worried what would happen to Smarty and feeling that way, she gently nuzzled cheeks with him and whispered "Be safe." After the nuzzle, Smarty stroked her soft mane and then galloped off into the rebellion's village. Rainbow Dash just sat there on the grass, worried about the purple alicorn.

* * *

Smarty galloped into the village, seeing the crowd of the human villagers around near the leaders' tent. And there were two royal dragons roaring at the four human leaders. Smarty kept his head down and began watching as a figure stepped into the center with her dragons, Maleficia. Her? No, she couldn't have been revived, she was destroyed a thousand years ago by the elements of harmony. Maleficia finally stepped forward and she had fiery hair and onyx wings, just like the dreams Smarty had described it in.

"But why? Why do you come back when there is no need to fight?" Reina said, looking at her evil sister. Maleficia just walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar. "Because I want to have revenge! And I know when your personality split, it created me! It released me from the torture! And then, your 'aunts' defeated me with the elements of whatever!" Maleficia just threw Reina to the crowd and she landed backwards in front of the baker who was looking at the evil sister.

"Leave us alone Maleficia! You're not welcome in our village!" Rose shouted, pointing to Maleficia as a look of hatred crossed onto Maleficia's face. "And who do you think you are, treating your highest and oldest sister this way Rose? Can't show appreciation for your next ruler of Equestria?" Maleficia said with anger within her tone of voice. Sara was about to say something, but decided not to because her evil sister could probably hurt her. But little did she soon know was that Maleficia was straight in her own face.

"Oh Sara, I know you've been having those dreams… you could be of use to me somehow." Maleficia said, stroking Sara's chin as the rebellion leader gave her a mad glare. Rita charged into the conversation and said "You'll never seize control of our sister Sara and take Equestria. The Elements of Harmony will stop you!" Maleficia just chuckled and then said "Well… I'd like to see them try."

Knowing that this was now a threat towards the Elements of Harmony, Reina began to charge at Maleficia, but one of her royal dragon guards opened his wing and stopped her. "Nice try, Reina, but don't think about it. You don't want to end up just like me when the elements defeated me, do you?" Maleficia said, with a laugh in her voice. Reina just gave her older sister a glare.

"Now, I came to give you and your rebellion a warning to surrender and join us in destroying Equestria! Think about it, all of you leaders and me could rule Equestria and enslave the pony race as true sisters. We'll be truly reunited again!" Maleficia announced as she was spreading her onyx wings. Rita raised a fist at Maleficia and said "We shall never join you! These ponies are our friends and we won't stand by and let them get hurt!"

Maleficia flew down and grabbed Rita by her collar and said "Well, you better shape up that soon and join me! Together, we can rule Ponyville, Canterlot… then all of Equestria!" Rita was then thrown down by a strong blast of wing and Maleficia landed on her feet, and used her powers to grab all four of them. "Ahhh, it feels good to grab onto your flesh. But first, I'll need to extract that immortality that your tyrant princess Celestia gave you." Maleficia said with a wicked smile.

"Oh no! Not our immortality!" Rita said, trying to escape Maleficia's grasp. She was too strong and her powers kept Rita held down as Maleficia approached her and Rose, she grabbed both of their necks and the immortality could be seen coming out of Rose and Rita, and into Maleficia. "Your immortality is even stronger than I originally thought it would be! When I take all of your immortalities, I will become even stronger than all of you! I could probably be a goddess!" Maleficia said, grinning.

Sara was held down the whole time and somewhat struggled a bit when Maleficia was extracting the immortality from her. Maleficia just stroked Sara's cheek and said "Well, I'll make absolute sure that you'll be a betrayer of your own sisters and rebellion." Finally, she looked at Reina and said "After you, I shall place the immortalities in a bottle and drink it, becoming more powerful than Celestia!"

Smarty had enough and stepped into the circle from the crowd and said "No. You won't, Maleficia." The evil sister had cross of anger and surprise on her face and let go of the four sisters, turning around and facing the purple alicorn. "You! You dare show up and interrupt me from becoming more powerful! Well, Prince Smarty… you've got quite a way of interrupting." Smarty just glared at her and spread out his legs as if he was going to battle her.

Maleficia just laughed and said "What good will fighting do? You're weak just like your princess Twilight!" Smarty growled and shouted "She… is…NOT…WEAK!" and began charging at her. Rolling her eyes, Maleficia finally used her powers to throw a fireball below Smarty's hooves, sending him flying backwards. She laughed and conjured a fence post with chains and used her powers, cruelly moving Smarty to the fence post.

"Leave him alone!" Reina said, standing up to defend her friend. She finally drew her sword and threw it at Maleficia, but she managed to catch it and Maleficia threw it back at Reina, pinning her to the ground without harm done. Maleficia then took out a whip and approached Smarty with a glare.

"Well Prince Smarty, because you interrupted my business and tried to fight me which will be for later… you shall face your punishment."

* * *

Twilight was trotting along the apple orchard with her friends Applejack and Rarity. Twilight's children Starlight and Dream Charmer were also there, but with their friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. It was a good half-hour at Sweet Apple Acres and Applejack was happy enough to invite Twilight and her children on a wagon ride with Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith. Considering how strong Big Macintosh was, he helped carry the wagon and took them on the tour around the orchard.

"Well, I hope y'all have had a good time today." Applejack said with a proud smile. Twilight kept her smile and said "I'm sure my children also had a great time too. But I kind of see that they want to hang out with their friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle." Applejack chuckled and took off her hat, saying "I tell you, your kids are quite an amazement. They helped me and Granny Smith bake some fresh baked apple pies and we might get them some apple cider for when it's that season again."

Twilight smiled and said "Why, I think me and my prince would love that. Glad you enjoy the company of our children." Scootaloo at this point, came galloping up to Twilight at this point and said "Princess Twilight! There's something I need to tell you!" Twilight just raised a hoof and said "Hold on, little one. I'm almost done this conversation." And with a smile, began finishing her conversation. Scootaloo was getting impatient to tell what Smarty and Rainbow Dash were doing, and he stamped his hoof on the ground saying "Princess Twilight. It's something I really… REALLY need to tell you!"

Finally, Princess Twilight lowered down and smiled at Scootaloo. She asked "What is it you need to tell me, little one?" Scootaloo opened his mouth to say something, but then Starlight came up and shouted "Mommy! There's a fire cloud above the village where Sasha lives!" This interrupted what Scootaloo was going to tell Twilight as the lavender alicorn gasped and spread her wings, flying off to the rebellion village in worry. Scootaloo was annoyed at this point and said "Oh forget it." And just joined her friends.

Twilight flew as fast her wings could take her as she approached the rebellion village. She flew by Rainbow Dash at this point and the cyan pegasus finally wondered what was going on, and decided to enter the scene as well. Twilight flew into the village and saw crowd gasping as loud screams and whipping were heard. Twilight kept her head down and snuck to the front row to see what was going on.

Smarty was getting whipped by Maleficia, and there were bruises and bloody scrapes on his body, wings and face as tears were pouring down his face. Realizing how hurt he was, Twilight gasped in fear and worry and began charging in the middle of both Maleficia and Smarty to stop this. Rainbow Dash also arrived at this point and saw the whipping of Smarty. She gasped with worry and sadness in her voice and flew down to help out Smarty.

Twilight galloped in front of the whipping, angering Maleficia for another interruption. "No! Don't hurt my love!" The lavender alicorn shouted, standing in front of Smarty to defend him. Maleficia just threw a punch at Twilight and she fell onto the ground. After getting up, she had a bruise at the bottom right side of the cheek.

Maleficia finally took out her sword. Her sword was sharp and was the color of black ebony with a obsidian handle. She placed the blade of the sword at Twilight's neck as she stood brave before the crowd. Rainbow Dash was comforting Smarty and stroking his cheek gently, worried about him now that he was hurt.

After sometime looking eye to eye with Maleficia, the protective Twilight just snorted and with large panting, she glared with challenge in her eyes, the blade at her neck and her words came out. "Go ahead." Maleficia just stood there after hearing the very words slip out and raised her blade, with the crowd of humans expecting for Maleficia to kill Twilight. But instead, she used her sword to cut Smarty free from the fence post she conjured.

"I'll spare you just this one, because I do not want to kill you just yet. But when the time comes, you will die by my hand." Maleficia said. Smarty was panting hard, not knowing what to say as it would make the situation worse. "Let's fly, my dragons!" Maleficia shouted, opening her wings and flying off with her royal dragon guards.

Twilight took a sigh of relief and began to check her bruise. Rita came over to Twilight and asked "Are you okay?" Twilight looked at her friend Rita and said "Yes Rita, I'm alright. I'll be sure to get it checked." Rita had a frozen face on her and said "Twilight…" The lavender alicorn raised her head and looked at Rita who seemed to be looking at Smarty. When she turned to see what was happening, a face of shock came upon her face.

Her love Smarty and her friend Rainbow Dash were kissing on the lips.

* * *

Two exiles from the Black Night cult, Kyle and Colin walk down the path in the Everfree Forest, approaching the rebellion village to join them in fighting against the Black Night cult and Maleficia. The reason they were exiled was because they refused to bow to Maleficia, so they threw them out. But Kyle and Colin managed to get the Alicorn Amulets 2.0 from the weaponry before leaving. But they had to sneak the amulets out as they were exiled and probably would be executed if Black Darkness and Maleficia found out.

"I cannot believe that we were both exiled from the cult, but at least we'll join the rebellion for a good purpose. It would be most foolish if they wouldn't join. But we'll bring these amulets to them, we don't know what powers it bear. But we'll find out." Colin said, wearing the amulet on his neck. A wild manticore came in and roared at them.

Kyle stood by, watching the wild manticore take a sniff at him and his friend Colin, seeing if the creature was going to eat them. After some time, the manticore considered them to be harmless and began walking off. As the creature walked off, Kyle pointed at the creature and said "That'll teach you to mess with me and Colin!"

A large red beam came out of Kyle's finger and hit the manticore, turning it into ashes. Colin and Kyle just stood there with shocked looks on their faces and Colin asked "How… how did you do that?" Kyle kept his frozen face, then looked down at the alicorn amulet 2.0 he wore and took it off, seeing its destructive powers within. He finally looked up in response.

"Uh oh…"

* * *

_Seems like the cat's out of the bag! How will Twilight react to Rainbow Dash and Smarty's secret relationship? What else does Maleficia have up her sleeve? Will the exiles Colin and Kyle join the rebellion and explain the weapons the cult holds? Find out in the next chapter "Center Of The Universe"._

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	14. Center Of The Universe

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter "Center Of The Universe". The next chapter will be "Collapse" because I decided to merge and remove a few chapters to make way. Also on July 2, my summer school begins, but I'll still have plenty of time to try and finish Burning of Alicorn Hearts at the end of July. Plus, there will be an announcement when the epilogue arrives, but that will wait until the epilogue comes. Anyhoo, as usual enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Twilight stood before her prince and Rainbow Dash with a shocked look on her face, she couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. Smarty and Rainbow Dash were kissing on the lips, so she had to think of something, because last time she ended up making Smarty cry because of what she said, so she definitely did not want to have a repeat of it.

Rainbow Dash let go of the kiss and looked at Twilight with guilt in her eyes. The cyan pegasus didn't know what to say, if she told Twilight why she kissed her prince, she could probably lose her friendship with her and she might throw Smarty out of her own home. Tears began to form in her eyes and she bit her lip, thinking once again, finally with a sigh, she decided to confess. "Twilight, I'm so sorry! I… I had a crush on Smarty for a long time since when my jealousy stopped, but I was too afraid to confess it, even after you and him were married!" Rainbow Dash said, finally closing her eyes and waiting for the first blow to be done to her.

Twilight had listened to Rainbow Dash's confession and had a bit of a shocked face, but after thinking for a brief moment long and hard. The lavender alicorn put up a soft smile and reached out her hoof to Rainbow Dash. The cyan pegasus looked up at Twilight and was wondering why Twilight was reaching for her hoof. Taking her friend's hoof, Twilight helped her up off the ground. And with a smile, Twilight said "Come with me, Rainbow Dash. There's somepony I want you to meet."

Smarty began to take his steps up and Twilight put a wing around him. She held on his soft left hoof and said "As for you, mister…" Smarty gulped, afraid of what she would say next. But instead came a flirty smile from Twilight as she said "…I would like to speak to you at home." In a flirty voice. Smarty blushed and nodded with a smile, sharing a kiss with his princess. Finally Twilight told him that he should get patched up and flew off with Rainbow Dash to see who this somepony for Rainbow Dash was.

Smarty looked at his princess flying off and he had a smile on his face, feeling Twilight as his own angel even when married. He thought "Wow… she's still so beautiful." Rose came up to him and said "Come, we'll get you patched up." Smarty nodded with a smile, following the four human leaders into their tent.

* * *

Twilight and Rainbow Dash flew through the skies of Equestria, through the white clouds and the blue. Twilight decided to bring Rainbow Dash to the city of Cloudsdale, so that she could introduce Rainbow Dash to a Wonderbolt that she had a crush on for some time before getting feelings for Smarty. That Wonderbolt was the pegasus, Soarin'. When Rainbow Dash lost interest in Soarin', the poor Pegasus stallion started to crush on Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash's head was lowered with guilt and shame. Did she affect the friendship between her and Twilight for kissing her prince and having a crush on him? She kept her sad face down, looking at the ground of Equestria below. Twilight couldn't help but notice concern for her friend, so when they finally arrived in the city of Cloudsdale, Twilight decided to cheer her up from Rainbow Dash's guilt the cyan pegasus was feeling.

"Rainbow Dash…" Twilight said, causing Rainbow Dash to turn and look at Twilight, the cyan pegasus keep looking down at the cloud and softly kicking it with her own hoof. "Rainbow… I know how you were feeling about my prince. But you need to understand Dash, that… me and him are a true love. To intervene would cause disaster among everypony else in Equestria." Twilight said, after Rainbow Dash softly sighed. The cyan pegasus slowly was forming tears in her eyes and she said "I… I…" But Twilight continued to talk "It was just like what happened with Fluttershy. She began to have a small crush on Smarty, but he rejected her and she moved on, but it was hard because of her own feelings."

Rainbow Dash looked up at Twilight and you could clearly tell at this point, Rainbow Dash's tears began to drip from her face. Twilight placed a hoof on her friend's shoulder and said "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but you can't secretly do this. Princess Celestia could find out and we could possibly be in trouble." Rainbow Dash was trying to hold back her tears, but of course Twilight noticed her sorrow and pulled her into a friendly comforting hug.

"Ple… Please! Don't take his friendship away! I- I'll do anything to continue being his best friend! I'm sorry that I did this!" Rainbow Dash sobbed, letting her tears fall onto the soft cloud. Twilight kept in the hug and whispered "Don't worry Rainbow… he'll still be your best friend. And you definitely won't lose his friendship…" Rainbow Dash put on a small smile and sniffled, the tears finally going away slowly. After the hug, Rainbow Dash decided to put confidence in herself that Smarty wasn't her true love.

"RAINBOW DASH!" The cyan pegasus turned to the sound of that stallion voice and saw the wonderbolt Soarin' coming to her. The cornflower blue pegasus pounced onto her and Twilight was beginning to watch as the confession was going to be stated from Soarin's own mouth. Rainbow Dash hit her head on the cloud softly and she scratched her head before looking into Soarin's own eyes.

"Rainbow Dash, I- I've been wanting to talk to you for some time now. I have to admit and confess that I have a crush on you and I'm wondering if you'd like to date me sometime?" Soarin said, being careful not to act too obsessive. Sweat was pouring down the stallion's face as Rainbow Dash took a moment to think.

"Well… sure. I'd like to go out with you Soarin." Rainbow Dash said, with Soarin helping her up off the cloud ground. Soarin was excited of course and said "Thank you Rainbow Dash. You can't tell how happy I feel at the moment." Rainbow Dash began holding hooves with Soarin as she and him trotted off into the city of Cloudsdale. Feeling proud for talking Rainbow Dash out of the situation, Twilight smiled and starts flying back to Ponyville. She had a prince she needed to talk to.

* * *

Smarty just sat on his and Twilight's bed they both shared. He kept looking down, feeling guilty of what he and Rainbow Dash did in front of Twilight. What was Twilight going to do to him now? With worry, he turned and looked outside the window at the town of Ponyville. Most of the ponies were outside enjoying the day, and he? He was waiting for him to either being forgiven of adultery or thrown out of his home? He hoped it wouldn't be just like the Gala all over again.

Twilight swooped by the window and landed in front of the library, getting Smarty to look down again thinking he disappointed his one true love. The sound of hooves was coming up the stairs and Smarty just kept his guilty, sad face and looking down at the ground. And when Twilight finally trotted into the bedroom, she saw Smarty just sitting there with sadness within.

Twilight trotted up the mini-stairs and towards Smarty, and was smiling. The lavender alicorn placed a hoof onto his purple hoof, with gentle affection. Smarty finally looked up at his princess and threw himself onto her in a romantic hug. Twilight giggled and said "Smarty, I'm not mad. You could have just told me and the situation would still be fixed." Smarty said "I'm sorry for commiting adultery behind your back, even as the prince of love and me being married to you."

Twilight began shushing and keeping her smile, saying "Shhh… Smarty, you are forgiven. But please don't do that again in secret, if anypony confesses their crush to you… let me know and I'll get them with another stallion." The purple alicorn finally began rubbing his face with her gently, knowing that he hadn't done that in a long time.

Finally Twilight began to hold hooves with him, and stroked the hoof gently, with a wing around his back and she said "No matter what interferes with our love, it's only us alone in our center of the universe." Finally, she stood up and face him as she began to sing.

_Move slowly_

_Beyond the colors of my eyes_

_Move slowly_

_Into the corners of my mind_

_Rising like the Pegasus_

_Each and every one of us_

_Released_

_Islands in the sea of dreams_

_Always searching harmony_

_And peace_

_All we find_

_Reject our mind_

_Don't you wonder why_

_If the war by heavens gate released desire_

_In the line of fire someone must have known_

_That a pony heart demands to be admired_

_Cause in the Center of the Universe_

_We are all alone_

_Show me sign of paradise_

_A place we all would like to go to_

_Tell me what to sacrifice_

_So there's a chance for me to want you_

_All I find_

_Reject my mind_

_And I wonder why_

_If the war by heavens gate released desire_

_In the line of fire someone must have known_

_That a pony heart demands to be admired_

_'Cause in the Center of the Universe_

_We are all alone_

_I have a tale to be told won't you listen tonight_

_Follow me into the core of the fountain of light_

_Try to imagine that hope is our ship for the soul_

_Over the ocean the quest of your life lies ahead_

_Maybe together we'll find there's a place for us all_

_Follow the star in your mind, sail along sail along_

After Twilight had finished singing, she and Smarty began to nuzzle their faces together warmly. Smarty had a smile on his face and his guilt had been cleared from his mind. "I love you Twilight." Smarty whispered into Twilight's ear. Her lavender alicorn smiled and warmly said "I love you too Smarty and I always will."

Twilight finally pounced romantically onto Smarty on the bed and began to cuddle together, with the two holding hooves and in a warm embrace with their wings around each other. "I knew that you were the one for me Twilight." Smarty said, stroking Twilight's soft, silky mane gently. Twilight blushed and looked into his eyes, while he gently stroked her soft, warm hooves. Twilight kept her blush on her cheeks and said "Still quite the romantic one, my love?"

Smarty quietly and softly giggled with her and pulled her softly onto the bed, gently stroking her mane and pressing his lips gently onto her soft, gentle lips and passionately kissing her. And their horns touched together, creating another romantic spark, showing their true love. Twilight began to rub Smarty's belly and tickle him there. "Hahaha! Stop that, it tickles!" Smarty said, laughing while being tickled.

Twilight kept her romantic smile and kept on tickling him as the purple alicorn continued to laugh with joy and love, finally she pulled him out of the tickle and began sharing another romantic kiss. The two alicorns began sharing the kisses on the bed as their heads lied down on the soft pillows and they felt warm from their love.

"TWILIGHT!"

Twilight's head rose at the sound of the voice and recognized it. It was Theo and he was galloping up to the treehouse with Sweetie Belle. The two alicorns rose from the bed and galloped downstairs, opening the front door and seeing the filly unicorns make their way to the library.

But when Smarty turned and looked behind both of the filly unicorns, he saw Maleficia flying there with a grin on her wicked face and she had taken out a bow with sharp arrows, pulling back on one arrow. The next thing you know, Smarty had just watched the arrow fly straight into Theo's back.

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	15. Collapse

**A/N: Another chapter uploaded on the same day most likely? That's an academy record! Act II is finished and the next chapter, "The Mourning After" will come shortly sometime probably on July 1 or 2. The next chapter will also have the flash-forward moment I mentioned, but other than those... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The arrow had pierced into the filly unicorn's back and Theo was seen falling forward onto the ground as looks of horror had crossed onto Smarty, Twilight and Sweetie Belle's faces. All three of them watched in slow-motion as Theo slid down on the ground after the fall with dust flying. Maleficia just stood there and grinned at the unicorn filly she just shot. It was very harsh, but she was doing whatever it took to try and break Twilight apart.

"NOOOOOO!" Twilight screamed, galloping towards her little brother and bending down to get Theo in her wings. Sweetie Belle was trying to tell him to open his eyes, but the power that the arrow pierced into him, had made him unconscious. Smarty just turned and glared at Maleficia who was laughing evilly and grabbed onto her dragon minion and said "The Black Night cult's coming tonight and they're going to give you all a warning! So it's best you listen to Black Darkness!"

Smarty just glared and began charging at Maleficia, but the dragon minion of hers roared and its tail hit Smarty in defense of its master. The purple alicorn flew down onto the ground and looked with a glare back up at Maleficia. The woman just spread her onyx wings and said "If you follow, more ponies shall suffer at my own hand!" And with that, Maleficia and her dragon minion flew up into the white clouds and disappeared from Smarty's eyes.

"Theo! Please wake up! I know you're still alive." Sweetie Belle said, feeling that Theo was still alive by the bumping of the heartbeat slowly bumping. Smarty trotted over to Twilight who was holding onto Theo and said "I have to bring him to the hospital immediately, or he will die." Twilight with tears in her eyes, used her magic to levitate Theo onto Smarty's back and she said "Please Theo… don't die…" Smarty finally opened his wings again and flew off with Theo on his back to the hospital.

Smarty flew as fast as he could, Theo was starting to bleed from his back and the loss of blood could end up killing Theo quicker. Smarty used his magic at the same time to patch up a magic patch on Theo temporarily. The young unicorn was moving about, still unconscious on Smarty but it was only the hooves moving. Smarty soon arrived at the hospital and Nurse Redheart came out wondering what was going on.

Smarty explained the story to her and helped remove the arrow from Theo's back, the doctors and nurses finally took Theo off to the emergency room to get patched up and have the arrow shot injury fixed. Smarty felt worried about him, but when he turned around he saw his friends Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy standing there. Pinkie Pie seemed very concerned and trotted over to her friend.

"Smarty, I heard all about what happened to Theo. Who did this to him?" Pinkie asked, placing her pink hoof onto Smarty's shoulder. Smarty's tears were starting to drop and he was shaking with fear of losing Twilight's little brother. "It… it was Maleficia." Smarty managed to get out before sobbing. Rarity and Fluttershy at this point, gasped really loudly. "That ruffian! She deserves to have every back leg hit her own face!" Rarity said, getting a firm look on her face, just even thinking about Maleficia.

"Oh, I'm so mad that I could just start a riot against the Black Night cult! She controls them!" Pinkie Pie shouted, drawing on a large piece of paper with a red marker. Smarty just said "Pinkie Pie, calm down. Me, Twilight, you and all the other elements of harmony will stop her from destroying the rebellion." But Pinkie Pie wasn't listening; she continued to draw with quite a glare on her face. Finally, after topping it off, she rose the sign to reveal a picture of a Phoenix colored in a red marker.

"Pinkamena! That right there is the sign of our rebellion against the Black Night cult!" Rarity pointed out, at the Phoenix on the large paper. Pinkie just rolled her eyes and said "Uh, yeah! And we'll form our own alliance with the human rebels and stop Maleficia from taking our land! Who's with me?!" Most of the ponies except Rarity, Fluttershy and Smarty shouted "I am!" Smarty just looked with worry about what would happen next.

Nurse Redheart at this opportunity approached Smarty and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and look at the nurse. Nurse Redheart finally said "Theo's in bed now. If you want to say something to him quickly, now's your chance." Smarty nodded and followed Nurse Redheart onto the second floor where Theo was on.

Smarty found the room where Theo was sleeping and saw the little filly with his eyes closed and the monitor beeping. Smarty just approached him as he slept and said "Hey Theo. I just came by to see how you were doing, I tried to stop her, but luckily I helped save you from that assassination. The woman Maleficia was trying to break Twilight."

Theo's heart rate was normal and the arrow injury was patched up, but Nurse Redheart notified Smarty that time was up and he need to give Theo his rest. He finally turned back and said "Get well soon Theo." Smarty finally left the hospital and started to trot back home to his princess Twilight.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

It was yet again another nightmare that Sara was having, and that caused Reina to come running into her room in concern and saw her sister weeping again. Reina just sat down on the side of the bed and brought Sara closer to her. "Sister, are you having one of those nightmares again?" Reina asked, calmly getting a glass of water for her.

"Oh Reina, it was much worse than last time, I was stabbing Rose over and over again! Why?! What keeps making me having these dreams?!" Sara sobbed, hugging Reina. The sister just sighed and said "I don't know, but I suspect it could be the very works of Maleficia stirring. Even after she took our immortalities." Reina finally gave the glass of water to Sara. "Here, this'll make you feel better." Reina said, watching as Sara took a sip.

Rita at this point, burst into the room and she seemed out of breath. "Reina… there's exiles from the Black Night cult here that want to speak to us!" Reina paused for a moment and thought. Exiles from the Black Night cult? This should be quite interesting. Both Reina and Sara got up off the bed and followed Rita into the other room, seeing the exiles Colin and Kyle.

"Welcome you two, what business do you have here?" Reina said, taking her seat and looking at the brown haired Colin. The brown-haired man took a bow and said "Reina, me and my friend Kyle are joining your rebellion on the fact that we disobeyed the Black Night cult and turned on them." Rose turned and looked at them, finally saying "I don't think that I trust these two. They might betray us."

"We're not trying to betray you!" Kyle shouted, taking off the alicorn amulet 2.0 he was still wearing. "The point is that when we were exiled, we managed to steal two of the Black Night cult's weapons that could endanger your rebellion. Possibly even destroy them." Colin said, taking off his alicorn amulet 2.0 and sliding it across the table to the four.

Reina looked at the amulet with curiosity and asked "What dangers do these alicorn amulets have?" Colin then said "The Alicorn Amulet Version 2.0 has the ability to destroy wildlife, ponies and even humans and destroy their entire body, turning them into ashes. There are still plans of them attempting to make a version 2.5 where the amulet can also protect the wearer during battle." Rose was a bit amazed, Colin managed to explain that in scientific terms.

Reina put her hand to her chin and was beginning to think, should Colin and Kyle be trusted? Finally, with careful thinking, she looked up at Colin and Kyle and said "Colin and Kyle, welcome to the rebellion. Also, have you known any details about a legend called… Nasty Scar?"

* * *

Black Darkness and a few members of the Black Night cult were trotting up to the bridge, ready to give a warning to the town of Ponyville. And with them were a few dragons flying in the air to assist them. "Finally, with this warning, we might give them a few days to think and decide what they'll do. Maybe they'll end up siding against the rebellion after all."

The Black Night cult continued to move forward into the town, and they were covered with black robes and hoods to leave their own faces unidentified. But as they were stepping forward, all they ended up face to face with, was Pinkie Pie and most of the town of Ponyville. "Go away Black Night cult! We don't want you here!" Pinkie shouted, throwing a rock at Black Darkness. The dark alicorn growled and said "We're here to give you and your town a warning."

"You're trying to destroy us all and if we don't side with you, you'll destroy us anyway!" Pinkie Pie shouted with the crowd of ponies and human rebels shouting in agreement and then throwing rocks at the Black Night cult, and a rock had hit Black Darkness in the face. When Black Darkness had a glare shown, Pinkie Pie rose up the sign of the phoenix and took out the flag of the Black Night cult and lit it on fire, proceeding to show that true sign of rebellion.

Twilight and Smarty watched the scene from their bedroom in their home, and Twilight looked extremely worried. "Oh Smarty… what are we going to do?" Twilight said, placing her head in her hooves. Smarty placed a wing around her and kissed her forehead as he quietly said "It's okay, we'll think of something, my love."

When Smarty turned around to look back at the scene, he saw a tall alicorn with a dark purple mane and tail, and his coat was similar to his own color, and the tall alicorn's eye were like Nightmare Moon's except it was different color, before Smarty could see what color the alicorn's eyes were, the alicorn disappeared within the blink of an eye. Smarty scratched his head with his hoof and thought it was just a vision.

But as he continued to watch the riot between the Black Night cult and the town of Ponyville, Smarty kept having the other purple alicorn appear in his mind. Who was that other alicorn that looked so somewhat similar to him? All he only knew was that... war was just beginning.

* * *

**END OF ACT II**

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	16. The Mourning After

**A/N: Act III begins! Also, this chapter contains that flash-forward moment at the beginning as I promised. It's actually part of the epilogue, or the chapter before it called "Farewell". But I'm not spoiling! Anyways, I've combined the chapters "Sacrimony" and "Betrayal" together for the next chapter called "Femme Fatale". Enjoy the beginning of Act III.**

* * *

**ACT III**

* * *

_The entire castle hall was dark, but the day outside was very light and sunny outside, one of the column supports was fallen and cracked onto the ground near Princess Celestia's throne. The time on the giant clock happened to be 2:14pm and was in the mid-afternoon approaching to the evening. The stained glass windows were cracked and a few were broken, including a picture of Twilight and her friends defeating Nightmare Moon._

_A few dragons fly by outside, and one said "Well, this is the moment we've been waiting for!" And continued flying towards the city of Canterlot. Near the collapsed column, was some loose lavender feathers on the ground scattered with white, cyan, yellow and midnight blue feathers as well. And the elements of harmony that the others needed were lying on the ground, but the element of love seemed to be cracked by its own jewel. Princess Celestia, Twilight and Luna's crowns also were lying on the ground with the elements. Reina and Rita's crowns could also been seen lying down as well. But there was also a shield lying down, thus making a circle._

_One window was open and a tall alicorn was standing there and looking out and seemed to look rather sad, and he was looking down at the ground below the castle on the long drop down off the castle. The alicorn finally looked as if talking to someone, but he was really talking to himself. He finally said "There's nothing left for you here… you've never belonged in Equestria… You're a freak. You've done nothing to help. This is what you deserve. This also happens to cure your depression. You're lucky to have this opportunity. It's just a couple of seconds, and then it will all be over."_

_The alicorn finally jumped up onto the ledge and was ready to jump, but still talking to himself. He continued "Now that's a bargain to cure what you've done. Do it without opening your wings. Don't think of opening them, just jump. Come on you coward… you worthless alicorn… Do it… Now…"_

* * *

_A few days earlier…_

Smarty paced around the library, thinking about what the Black Night cult were going to do now that they had a riot done to them by Ponyville, now Maleficia was most likely going to call up a war between Equestria and her dragon minions or possibly armies. But she also might have other plans to distract everypony and end up destroying another town with her dragons on his side.

When the sign of war had been announced, all the families with children were announced by Princess Celestia to head to Canterlot for safety while most of the family's fathers were assigned to join the rebellion as soldiers. Those poor families, they had to watch as the many fathers they knew would probably be sent to their own deaths, facing against the Black Night cult. But it had to be done, because Ponyville refused to listen to the cult's warning.

Ponyville was under lockdown at this point and the royal guard of Canterlot came to evacuate most of the town to move their armies there, but the elements of harmony, they didn't have to ask to evacuate, they were the powerful and the defense of Equestria. Without the elements, Equestria would be left defenseless. Discord left the town to join the princesses in Canterlot and to ensure the safety of everypony.

Twilight just sat by the window, worried about the war that had just begun and the results that were currently making of it right now. She had her head on her two front hooves watching as unicorn and pegasus soldiers were flying in from Canterlot to help the evacuation as well as get the defenses ready for battle, should an army of cult members ever come. When the exiles Colin and Kyle joined the human part of the rebellion, they managed to notify them of the weapons that the cult held onto and created in their base located in Froggy Bottom Bogg.

Twilight also received news of what was going on in the Crystal Empire with her brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. The two had managed to get the news of the upcoming cult attacks and proceeded to place the city into lockdown as well with the guards of the Crystal Empire. But considering how cold it possibly would be there in the Arctic North, the Black Night cult most likely wouldn't bother with the Crystal Empire as they were a friendlier, but colder environment.

Smarty noticed that Twilight was troubled, and approached her, putting his wing around her to keep her warm. Twilight was a bit surprised at first, but when she turned and saw her prince beginning to comfort her, she had a small smile put onto her face. "Is something troubling you, my love?" Smarty said, stroking Twilight's soft, silky mane. Twilight just looked down sadly and said "Yes… it's… it's the war. I'm just so worried about what will happen if Maleficia wins. I don't want to lose you or our friends."

Smarty snuggled up closer to Twilight and sat next to her, putting his wing around her more to keep her warm in his love. "Don't worry, no matter what happens. I'll do anything to protect you from harm." Smarty said, even willing to defend the pony he loves. Twilight warmly and gently rubbed faces with Smarty, nuzzling together on the bed, and cuddling. Smarty finally pressed his horn together with hers and kissed her soft, gentle lips.

Twilight shared the kiss with Smarty and gazed into his brown eyes, while stroking his soft wings, knowing the gentleness that Smarty was, she didn't want him hurt again just like time. Twilight opened her wings and both his and her wings touched one another as they took both their hooves and held onto them. Finally, the two alicorns pressed their heads together gently and their horns touching one another, ignited another love spark.

Smarty after stroked her mane gently again and said "Want to head downstairs? I'll make lunch for both of us." Twilight put on a small smile and said "Yes Smarty, I enjoy your cooking as much as you enjoy mine." And with a giggle, Smarty held hooves with Twilight and proceeded downstairs into the kitchen. Smarty was going to cook him and Twilight a bowl of chicken noodle soup, one of their favorite foods during troubled times.

* * *

"War has already started, Princess Celestia. Our armies have been dispatched to help with the pony side of the rebellion to take down." Reina said, sitting on her throne with Rita, Rose and Sara at their thrones facing Princess Celestia in their tent. The alicorn princess of the day said "But the most that I am worried about is what Maleficia is planning. Your sister that betrayed you long ago." Rita just got up and looked out at the villagers outside preparing for war with the Black Night cult.

"Without our immortalities, we shall continue to age like every other human or pony." Rita finally said, seeing the baker practicing his sword fighting. Princess Celestia finally said "Since the 1000 years, my powers have grown weak and I am no longer able to make anyone I trust immortal. But I trust all four of you shall help defeat your evil sister Maleficia. Reina is the only one that hasn't had her immortality taken from her yet."

Rose stood up and said "We must provide with some action now. We've got to make sure that the Black Night cult doesn't ally with anyone else." Sara thought of this for a moment and asked "What if the Black Night cult sided with the Changelings?" Celestia turned to Sara and said "The changelings are not a problem as much, they're very rare to come across, they stay in their land, the Badlands. Overall, the changelings would most likely leech the cult's love from them and would betray them. So they most likely wouldn't ally with them."

Reina said "Well, I've already started planning the first attack to be done, we'll send our armies to Froggy Bottom Bogg where the cult's camp is, and we'll tear those members apart. With Colin and Kyle on our sides now, they managed to give us the details of the Alicorn Amulet 2.0 which is the weapon they are using to turn our people into ashes." Celestia thought of this and said "Very well, we'll do that tomorrow night, if it means crushing and destroying the camp. Without their camp, the cult will be left defenseless and Maleficia will fall."

Sara at this point, decided to check on the weapons in the weapons tent and walked out of the leaders tent, walking around to check on the weapons. The weapons keeper was on a break, so Sara could probably check on the weapons in time before he came back. Upon entering, she checked out the various weapons in there.

There were stacks of boxes containing swords for the villagers and armies as well as cannons, axes, throwing knives and loads of TNT created by the alchemists. After scanning them, so also checked the alicorn amulets that Colin and Kyle stole from the cult when exiled. The alicorn amulets were shaped different and no longer looked evil looking, it was a different colour and there were four, for her and her other three sisters.

"Rough morning?" A female voice said, behind Sara with question in her voice. Sara recognized that voice and when she turned around, she realized who it is. It was Maleficia.

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	17. Femme Fatale

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. This is where twists and turns, suspense and betrayal come in. Also, I'm very excited because in a week from now I'm actually going to be seeing the band Rush perform. If you're curious about what 'femme fatale' means, it actually means a seductive woman who eventually leads their victims into compromising, dangerous or deadly situations. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Smarty stood outside with Twilight amongst the guards marching around the town of Ponyville and around their home, a couple of royal guards had been ordered to stay post around him and Twilight's home to protect the alicorn princess and prince. With the oncoming attack to be done to the Black Night cult, Princess Celestia had ordered some royal guards to stay with Smarty and Twilight at all costs and protect them, should they ever decide to join the battle.

Smarty and Twilight trotted around the town, seeing Sugarcube Corner get surround by hundreds of hungry soldiers dropping by to grab a treat from Pinkie Pie. Even the Carousel Boutique was boarded up and surrounded by an aggressive looking Rarity, seeming very defensive of the shop as if any cult member who stepped within a few feet from the stop would be beaten.

Smarty and Twilight trotted to the tent where most of the guards were coming in for the plans to battle the Black Night cult at their main camp at the Froggy Bottom Bogg, where they would charge straight in and send their plans to the ground. Upon trying to enter, the royal guard blocked their way with his own wings and asked "Are you going to join the battle, Prince Smarty and Princess Twilight?"

Twilight nodded and said "Yes." The royal guard placed his wing back into a fold and allowed the prince of Love and the Princess of Magic to enter in the tent. Inside were lots of royal guards around a planning table and Spitfire was among them, instructing the guards to calm down and listen as she made the plans to attack.

"Alright you guards! We're going in for the attack on the Black Night cult and their members! As we know, Maleficia was brought back to life by Black Darkness the dark alicorn. And we're not going to let them take the town of Ponyville and destroy it. Maleficia is busy training her dragon armies once again, so that gives us enough time to attack the cult that brought her back! And I've developed a plan." Spitfire shouted, taking out a large piece of paper and spreading it onto the table for everypony to see.

"The human side of the rebellion will be helping us flank around the base and attack from two sides. The cult members will never see us coming, we'll be quiet at first. But if one raises the alarm, it'll be quite a battle. It's your choice what you want to do. And could you two stop looking at my plot?!" Spitfire shouted at the two royal guards who seemed to be admiring her plot. The royal guards just cleared their throats and continued to listen.

"After the battle starts, we'll have our unicorn soldiers destroy the tents within and find the weapons depot and destroy the amulets from there, since we now know that it is a danger. And there is a task for our special guests Prince Smarty and Princess Twilight. They're going to go after Keylock, the second in-command of the cult. He must be eliminated at all costs, for he'll be twice the danger if he isn't disposed of." Spitfire said, pointing out her hoof to the prince and princess of love and magic.

"Are we ready for battle, my soldiers?" Spitfire shouted, as in ordering. "Yes ma'am!" The soldiers all shouted, saluting Spitfire. "Good. Make your way to the cargo hold and grab your swords, unicorns… ready your attacking magic, and Princess Twilight and Prince Smarty… I wish you both good luck on the field. Dismissed." Spitfire said, trotting out of the tent.

Smarty finally looked at Twilight and said "Are you sure you want to fight the cult with me, my love? You could always stay behind and keep protected." Twilight stroked Smarty's cheeks and said "But I'm worried that you'll get hurt or I'll lose you in battle." Smarty finally smiled and pulled her into a passionate and romantic kiss. After the kiss when Smarty opened his eyes, he caught something in his right eye and turned to look.

It was that tall purple alicorn again, except it was walking by. The same dark purple mane and his eyes were finally able to be seen. The eyes of that tall purple alicorn were brown colored and looked so somewhat similar to Nightmare Moon's eyes. Smarty kept watching as the purple alicorn was trotting to the fence post nearby and placing his hooves onto the post and staying there. And when Smarty blinked, that tall alicorn was gone. Who was he and why was he appearing?

"Are you okay Smarty?" Twilight said with concern, seeing that his happy face had dropped. Smarty snapped back to reality and said "Yeah, I thought that I just saw a ghost, that's all." Twilight giggled and said "Well as Pinkie says… giggle at the ghosties. I'll see you at the preparation." And gave Smarty a kiss on the lips, before trotting off to the magic tent to prepare her attacks with magic. Smarty sighed happily and began trotting again, but couldn't keep his eyes off of the fence post.

Who was that tall purple alicorn and why did he look so somewhat similar to himself? Shrugging that thought off, Smarty trotted off to the armory to put on a pair of shining gold armor fit for the prince.

* * *

Princess Celestia and Reina were watching the town of Ponyville from afar. With all the soldiers sent to Ponyville, it would mostly ensure that the cult would fall. But for Maleficia, since the assassination attempt on Theo to try and break Twilight, she hasn't been seen quite yet. Reina had her eyes on the Everfree Forest and knew that her other sisters and the villagers were training to fight for their freedom from the Black Night's torment.

"Maleficia hasn't appeared in a while Reina which has left me in suspicion of what she might be preparing or is up to." Princess Celestia said, her eyes still focused on the town of Ponyville. Reina just sighed and said "With her dragons, she might be training them to fight us, because by the strength of those dragons she carries, she'll try and overwhelm us. I also suspect that Black Darkness might be up to something with her as well."

"And this Nasty Scar you've mentioned? Who is he?" Celestia asked, in curiosity and concern. Reina turned and looked at Celestia and said "Remember when my personality split and created Maleficia as a result? It's sort of the same for Smarty Heart, except it's different. If his depression or guilt overburdens, one would most likely tempt him to take that form. Nasty Scar is a tyrant and evil form of Smarty that would seek revenge and want to rule Equestria if he was released."

Princess Celestia gasped softly and said "What? Oh no, Reina… if this Nasty Scar gets out, he'll try and hurt Twilight, we cannot allow that to happen or anyone to convince him to become Nasty Scar." Reina was about to say something next, but her words dropped and she finally sighed and said "You're right. And we'll hope that Maleficia isn't the one to convince him into that sort of form. That'll be the last thing we'd want on our list."

Princess Celestia looked up at the twelve-pointed star and again said "Well, then it looks like we'll have to deal with both Black Darkness and your evil sister Maleficia when she arrives."

* * *

Rose was checking up on the soldiers and seeing them march around the tent, while she was checking and sharpening her steel sword that she had to defend herself from enemies. Since Reina left to go see Princess Celestia and Luna today, it was just her, Rita and Sara at the village, preparing for the battle upon the Black Night cult. She was going to make sure that they wouldn't bring harm to their people again.

She watched as the human soldiers began practicing the sword fights and archery. Now Reina was quite skilled with archery if you believe it or not, but Rita was more skilled with her magic powers. She also watched some warlocks firing some magic spells at dummies for preparation of what to expect. Even the dummies of dragons themselves should they come.

"Rose?" The voice caused Rose to turn around and look at whoever said it. It was Sara, standing there and was carrying a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back and her throwing knife in her pouch. "Yes, Sara? And why are you armed?" Rose asked, wondering why Sara looked like she was ready to take down someone. "Sister, I think I know where our evil sister Maleficia is, and we can assassinate her and stop the war completely."

Rose paused at this and said "How do you know about this Sara? Did you trace her footsteps?" Sara nodded and said "Yes, and she's near the glades at the stirring river. We could easily pull an assassination on her as I said. Our sisters Reina and Rita would award us for that if we took care of our evil sister." Rose thought of this and said "Shall we go together then to kill Maleficia and make it one less job for the Black Night cult to continue this war?"

Rose placed a hand on her chin and began to think about it. What if plans change and Maleficia is aware that it is an assassination attempt? She'd send more dragons to try and assassinate her, Sara, Reina and Rita. After careful thinking, Rose sharpens her sword and says "I'm in. Let's end this war faster this way."

Sara smiled and both of the sisters began to walk off into the Everfree Forest behind their tent, as the glades were just a path away. "This way. But beware of poison joke." Sara said, while in front of Rose. The two continued down the path, avoiding the poison joke and the timber wolves that occasionally passed by. Finally, the two sisters had reached the glades.

They kept their heads down as they saw Maleficia by the stirring river, watching the waves come and go. Sara finally took out her bow and turned to Rose, whispering "Alright, I'll cover you. Make your way to Maleficia and drop her with your sword." Rose nodded and silently took out her sword, making her way down the hill and a few meters from Maleficia. Rose stayed in the bushes for some time, and then moved quietly.

Rose sneaked behind Maleficia and was ready to throw her sword right into Maleficia's dragon heart, until her evil sister said "Come to assassinate me, Rose?" The woman surprised by her knowing about her assassination lowered her sword and asked "How… how did you know I came to assassinate you?"

Maleficia just chuckled and flapped a few feet in the air, saying "Well, with my dragon spies, I am quite informed quickly. But you must realize you… yourself are already doomed at this point." Rose raised her sword yet again and said "What do you mean, Maleficia? You betrayed our sisters and the ponies for Equestria! You and your dragon armies will never win! Me and Sara have you defenseless. She's in the bushes right now armed with an arrow aimed straight for your heart!"

Maleficia just chuckled once again and said "Well, I won't let you distract me in the way of taking over Equestria and ruining it to create it as my own land. But what you must realize is that you'll never win the war, even with the ponies on your side." Rose lowered her sword again and wondered why she'd say that. "We'll win this war, what are you talking about?" Maleficia just had a smile on her face and with that moment of silence around Rose, Maleficia said "…Because a deal has been made… with Sara."

Blasts of harmful magic shot across Rose's face creating a nasty burn on her left cheek. Sara was walking up towards her and firing powers from the Alicorn Amulet 2.0 at her. Rose, in response to this, took out her sword and threw it at Sara, but it missed and hit the tree as another shot of harmful magic hit Rose's heart, paralyzing her for that moment as she still stood. Then Maleficia said "Rose, my sister. By my orders, I hereby discharge you from duty as a rebellion leader."

Sara at this point fired a burst of magic as powered by the alicorn amulet 2.0 at her own sister, Rose. She was turned into ashes and Maleficia kicked the ashes into the river and they disappeared. Finally, Maleficia turned to Sara who looked devastated for what she had to do. "What have I done?!" Sara said, kneeling down and regretting what she did. She had just killed her own sister, betrayed her and the other sisters.

"You're fulfilling what you need to do, Sara. You're coming onto my side." Maleficia said, landing on the ground and approaching her. "Your sister was only a mere distraction, just like your other sisters are. Don't listen to them, join me and we both as sisters could work together." Sara looked up at Maleficia and her eyes were becoming red as part of the indoctrination done to her by Maleficia who had her hand on her. "I will do whatever you ask… my sister Maleficia."

"Good." Maleficia said, with delight and a wicked smile on her face. Finally she called a dragon to land near her and Sara and said "This is what I need you to do. Go to the Black Night cult and help out in defending them as I know that soldiers from the rebellion are coming our way. But for me, I'll be taking care of an old friend. Celestia, she'll never see me, my dragons or Black Darkness coming. But if you fail, you come join me."

Sara said "Yes, my sister." And got on the dragon before Maleficia stopped her once more and she said "Also, if you see Reina, Rita or Twilight… kill them."

* * *

_Looks like the attack on the Black Night cult will be soon! Will Sara end up killing another of her sisters or Twilight? What is Maleficia planning to do to Princess Celestia with her dragons and Black Darkness on her side! Will the human and pony rebels defeat the Black Night cult? Who is this alicorn that is appearing in Smarty's own mind? Find out in the next chapter "What Lies Beneath"!_

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? Well, gotta run now!_


	18. What Lies Beneath

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Also, this Tuesday, my summer school begins. But don't worry, I'll finish the next chapter "Severance" soon. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The wagons full of unicorn and pegasus soldiers were galloping across the plains of Equestria towards Froggy Bottom Bogg where the Black Night cult's hideout and main headquarters were, and the cult knew that the hundreds, possibly thousands of soldiers were coming to battle them after all. But the cult also had a top priority commanded by both Maleficia and Black Darkness. Capture Smarty alive and kill Twilight and the other human leaders if they were there.

Both the lavender and purple alicorns were in an arrow-proof wagon being pulled by two of Celestia's royal unicorn guards. Inside is where they sat together on the cushion, with Smarty's hoof around her and Twilight holding onto Smarty's other soft hoof. They were tasked with the objective to defeat the second in-command of the cult, Keylock. But it was most likely that Damien and Tyler would be there to defend him from this attack.

Twilight's soft, silky mane was being stroked and she turned to Smarty with a nervous look on her face and rested her head onto the purple alicorn's chest. Smarty nuzzled the top of her head, gently and said "We'll make it through this. Once the Black Night cult is crushed, there's only just Maleficia left and I think just like Black Darkness, we are destined to defeat her with the human rebellion on our side. The elements of harmony will banish Maleficia to the fires of Tartarus forever."

Twilight thought about this and had her doubts once again that they would win out of worrying. "I know, my love… I'm just so worried that it might not be true. What if it isn't?" Smarty placed a hoof gently on her mouth and planted a kiss on her forehead, saying "Don't worry, our love and magic is strong together as one. We can beat him." At that moment, Smarty looked up and saw that tall purple alicorn again. By Celestia, why was that alicorn appearing in his mind, even when he forgot about it?

A bump on the ground had caused Smarty to blink and fly right to the side, hitting his head in the process. "Ow…" Smarty said, rubbing his head. Twilight had a helpful smile on her face and got the nearby helmet for Smarty. The purple alicorn placed it onto his head and looked at Twilight, wondering how he looked. Twilight got up off the cushion and said "With that helmet on you, you look like quite the alicorn prince, my own knight saving me from danger." And began stroking his chin passionately.

Smarty had a blush on both of his cheeks and pulled Twilight closer to him, keeping her comfort and close to him. His helmet was made of diamond and his armor the same thing, but with more protection that the rare diamonds made. Rarity certainly would want to have the armor and keep it for herself if she knew that Smarty had that on him. "Prince and Princess, we've arrived at our location." The royal guard said, opening the wagon from outside and looking at them.

Smarty nodded and said "Thank you for the notification soldier, we'll be out shortly, Twilight's just getting the rest of this armor onto-" The words were interrupted when a large hit knocked the wagon to the side, near the bog's water. "AH!" Twilight shouted, falling onto Smarty who managed to grab her on time. "Prince and Princess, are you alright?" The two royal soldiers asked outside, getting themselves out of the dirty water. Smarty got up from the side of the wagon and said "Yes, we're alright!"

Upon exiting the wagon, Smarty looked and saw a dragon flying overhead that had knocked their wagon to the side. The dragon was red and had very sharp spikes with horns upon its head. It was beginning its own circle around to try and knock him, Twilight and his guards into the dirty water, where a hydra most likely would be waiting to eat them. "Quick! That dragon is going to circle around and get us into the water, take my hoof!" Smarty said to Twilight who had her back left hoof jammed between the ceiling of the wagon and the cushion. "I- I can't move Smarty! Help me!" Twilight said, sounding desperate and in danger.

Smarty got back into the wagon and over to Twilight, beginning to help her push the cushion out of the way to let Twilight free. Finally, a roar came and a soldier said "That dragon's coming!" and pointing the same dragon swooping down. The dragon finally roared and with its tail, hit the wagon into the bog's brown waters.

Smarty saw the brown water coming into the wagon as it sank inward and he managed to move the cushion out of Twilight's way, setting her back left leg free. Twilight gave her love a romantic hug and then realized, that the water was rushing into the wagon. "We'll be flooded in if we don't swim up." Twilight said, looking at the top of the surface as the wagon was sinking. "And air doesn't last long down here, so we should think quickly."

Smarty thought for a moment, and decided that Twilight and himself could go to the top of the wagon at the position they were and exit the wagon immediately that way, one by one. He gently took Twilight's hoof and flew up together to the top of the wagon, signalling each other to go. Smarty went first, floating up to the surface, but reaching for Twilight and going as well. The two alicorns finally hit the surface of water and began taking breathes as they were coming out, they were soaked.

"Are you alright you two?" The guards asked, coming over to them in concern. Smarty and Twilight shook the water off of them and said "We're okay." Finally, the two alicorns and soldiers turned and began galloping towards the Black Night cult's camp.

* * *

A huge battle was taking place right before Smarty and Twilight's own eyes. There were humans and ponies of the rebellion fighting against the Black Night cult members who had swords of dragon bones in their own hands and were using them to battle with the other soldiers. Rita was amongst the human rebels, fighting with a fellow cult member. The pegasus guards were dropping magic mini-bombs onto the cult members, but a few pegasus went down by the dragon flying above them. Fire was breathed onto them and the winged guards came falling to the ground hurt.

In the distance near the leader's tent was Keylock standing there and watching the fight. Smarty tapped onto Twilight's shoulder and pointed out the horned human to her. Twilight and Smarty began to fly low, trying not to set the dragon after them. Approaching, Keylock saw the two alicorns coming for him and he ran inside. "After him!" Smarty shouted as he and Twilight went galloping into the cult's what used to be crypt of Maleficia.

The crypt was a dark cavern just as Smarty thought it would be, there were rock sculptures that were normal cave formations and signs on the cavern walls foretelling the defeat and ruin of Equestria by Maleficia herself. But there was also one with an unknown alicorn in the cavern writing. A blast of evil magic came firing, missing Smarty, but whizzing right past him and hitting the nearby rocks. "Hey! Come back here!" Smarty said to Keylock who had done that.

The purple alicorn chased the horned human downward into a tent where he was hiding. Twilight managed to catch up and said "He's gone in there." Smarty looked at the tent and said "Keylock! You are surrounded by the prince of love and the princess of magic! Lower and surrender yourself to us or we will be forced to take you down!" and stamped his hoof on the ground with a breath of battle ready within him.

Screams came that sounded just like banshees and Damien and Tyler came out, with their alicorn amulets ready to fire at the two alicorns. "Well now, if it isn't Smarty and Twilight. Black Darkness and Maleficia gave us orders to take you down and prevent you from killing Keylock." While Smarty was listening to Damien talking, a brief glimpse of the rare mirror crystals in the cave caught his eye, he could use those crystals to take down Damien and Tyler at the same time.

"…And once we're done with you, Twilight and the rest of the rebellion. We're going to rule Equestria, slave by slave." Tyler said, with red eyes and a large grin on his face. "Hey you two… bite me." Smarty threatened, igniting his horn and firing at the crystals, causing the magic beam he fired to split and knock Damien and Tyler unconscious. Smarty and Twilight finally trotted into the tent, looking to finally get rid of Keylock.

Smarty and Twilight began to look around the shrine within the tent, there was no Keylock to be seen. They trotted up closer, seeing the Maleficia statue on the table and there was a scream that came from Twilight's mouth, causing Smarty to turn around and see Keylock standing there with a sharp dagger in his hand and him holding Twilight in the other, hostage.

"Let her go, Keylock!" Smarty shouted, charging his horn. Keylock just stood there and placed the dagger onto Twilight's neck. "If you fire that beam, she's going down with me! Then it can just be you and the other elements without magic!" Twilight attempted to struggle free, but from the grip that Keylock was holding her in, she couldn't move. Smarty kept his magic high, but trying not to tire himself out. "What are you going to do now? If you surrender, I shall let go of Twilight, and you must go with me to see Maleficia."

Smarty eyed on Twilight who seemed to be giving him a sort of signal. Twilight was moving her eyes to Keylock's own free claw that was visible to Smarty's own eyes. But he only had one shot to do this, and Keylock was right about killing him. If he dies, Twilight will die with him as well, so Smarty aimed with his horn and fired a paralyzing beam at Keylock's claw holding the dagger.

The beam caused Keylock to drop his dagger and hold out his claw in worry. Twilight at this point, kicked Keylock's face and he fell through the tent with a screech. Twilight and Smarty poked their heads through where he fell and saw that Keylock had fallen into a lava pit and he was roaring. His body was lit on fire as the lava was around him, covering his body. "Please!" Keylock shouted, sounding like a beg. Smarty's voice went cold and said "Never!" and firing another beam of magic at Keylock, having him fall backwards into the lava and finally disappearing into the hot magma.

"It's over… the Black Night cult is finished." Twilight said, with a sigh of relief. Smarty put a hoof around her and kissed her cheek. "Maleficia is sure to be angered by this, but we did it. Come on, let's go and inform Princess Celestia." He said, helping his princess up off the ground and holding hooves with her as they left the crypt.

Upon leaving the crypt, Twilight gasped with concern and worry in her tone and said "Canterlot! It's being attacked!" pointing to the city of Canterlot in the distance, as told by the smoke and dragons surrounding it. Smarty let go of Twilight's hoof and saying "We better go and stop Maleficia from taking Canter- AHHH!" as he was pulled off the ground. The same dragon that pushed them into the bog's waters had grabbed him and thrown him onto the back where Sara held Smarty hostage at this point. She even had red eyes to tell she was being controlled by Maleficia.

"Sara, what are you doing?!" Rita asked, wondering why Sara was holding the purple alicorn hostage. "Maleficia, our sister has given me her true will and it is my job to help her win this war and bring Smarty to her!" Sara shouted, Rita lowering her sword. "Sara, this isn't you! Snap out of it!" Rita shouted, but the only response she got was a knife pinning her to the nearby swamp tree, forcing Rita to watch.

"As for you, Princess Twilight! Our job is still to kill you, but Maleficia needs Smarty! And if you dare follow me, I'll kill him right on this dragon! Don't dare follow!" Sara said, before the red dragon she was riding on flew off with her and Smarty. Twilight gasped, and fell to her hooves. "What am I going to do? If we try and follow Sara right now, she'll kill Smarty." She put her hooves to her face in defeat. "You're not alone, Twilight. I'll be with you during that fight." Rita said, unpinning herself from the swamp tree.

"You will?" Twilight asked, moving her hooves from her face. "Yes. Now that we've seen what lies beneath Sara, it's most likely she has been indoctrinated by our evil sister Maleficia. And I still don't know where Rose is or where she's gone." Rita said, placing her sword back behind her. "I'll be with you during the fight Twilight." Applejack said, coming out from the crowd of the rebellion, celebrating the destruction of the Black Night cult. "So will us." Said Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

Twilight put on a smile and said "It's good to see you girls. Do you have your elements and mine?" Rarity nodded, and placed Twilight's crown and element onto the lavender alicorn's head. "Then let's not waste any time, we have to save Smarty!" And Rita and the elements of harmony ran off to the train station to try and stop Maleficia and Black Darkness on what they were planning to do to Smarty.

Twilight wasn't going to lose Smarty, just as Smarty would defend her with all his might and love.

* * *

_Will Twilight and her friends save her love, Smarty from Maleficia and Black Darkness? What is Maleficia planning to do to Smarty? What is going on with Princess Celestia and Reina while Canterlot is being attacked? Tune in next time to find out in the next chapter "Severance"!_

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	19. Severance

**A/N: The next chapter is here! Not to mention that summer school just began for me today, so the next chapter will be uploaded on Saturday most likely. The class is starting off on Greek mythology and it's awesome. We're talking about the history of the Greek gods and goddesses. Only three more chapters to go, including an epilogue. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Let me go, at once!" Smarty shouted, struggling in Sara's arms. It was no use… Sara had been indoctrinated by Maleficia and was flying on her dragon to Canterlot where Maleficia was. Sara just kept a grip on him and watched her dragon flying to the Canterlot castle, her evil sister was expecting him to arrive this instant and upon the approach towards the castle, Sara placed an anti-magic relic around Smarty's neck, keeping him from doing any magic or surprises.

On the approach, Sara pushed Smarty off of the dragon and onto the Canterlot balcony. The purple alicorn hit the tiled balcony floor upon impact and slid slightly as an after-effect. "Uhh…" Smarty said, getting up and rubbing his head with his hoof. That was quite a fall, and Smarty didn't have his wings open. When he finally turned around, he saw both the dark alicorn Black Darkness, and Maleficia herself standing there with smiles.

"Black Darkness…" Smarty said, with a threat in the tone of his voice. The dark alicorn just laughed and said "Honestly, did you actually think that I'd be stopped after my project, the Key was destroyed? I survived and I brought her back." Even bowing to Maleficia. Smarty just had a glare on her face and started to charge, but Maleficia stepped in his way. "No no Smarty… you don't want to be placed in a prison cell, do you?" She threatened, stopping him from the charge to attack Black Darkness.

Smarty kept his ground, but still glaring at both. Maleficia just walked up to him and placed her hand onto his chin. "There's something inside you Smarty that could be of use to us and it could work against the Elements of Harmony." She said with a sinister tone as Smarty raised and pushed Maleficia's hand away from him. Black Darkness came up to him and said "I felt that the moment you and I fought and I knew that you could somehow work for us if we accessed that thing inside you."

"Well, whatever is in me, you're not going to take it!" Smarty shouted, opening his wings to fly off. But Maleficia grabbed his left wing, forcing him to the ground. "Where do you think you're going, little alicorn? We've got so much to talk about. Your princesses cannot stop us from getting your other form out." Furrowing his eye brows, Smarty wondered what she meant and asked "What do you mean there is something inside me?" Maleficia opened her mouth to reveal the truth, but a dragon came by and landed on the balcony.

"Master Maleficia…" The dragon said, resting its clawed wings. Maleficia turned around and faced the dragon, saying "What is it? Is there a small rebellion forming inside the city?" The dragon shook its head and said "No, it's Twilight and the elements of harmony, they've arrived at the train station here and are coming to attack and release Smarty Heart." Maleficia had a mix of anger and hatred cross her face before opening her wings and saying "Very well, I shall join you in the battle then." She turned back to Black Darkness and said "Black! Make sure that Smarty doesn't escape and if Twilight comes to save him… kill her!"

"Don't you dare even hurt her!" Smarty shouted, charging at Black Darkness. But the dark alicorn ignited his horn and placed a dark energy bubble shield around Smarty, trapping the alicorn inside the small bubble prison. Black Darkness finally used his magic to move the purple alicorn to the center of the room inside, where Twilight would be entering to save him. "Don't even try to use your magic, we placed an anti-magic brace on you. Smarty tried to reach for the brace, but his hooves were paralyzed by the dark shield.

Maleficia finally chuckled and said "I'm just one step closer to winning at this point. And once I've done with the elements, we shall get 'him' released from you!" The woman finally laughed and flew up off the ground with her wings out into the streets of Canterlot.

* * *

The train arrived in front of Canterlot, making a complete full stop at the station. Twilight and her friends had their elements equipped on them, but they only had to deliver one more element. The element of love to Smarty who was being held captive inside the Canterlot castle. "C'mon girls, we've got to save my prince!" Twilight said, as she and the others trotted out.

A huge flaming explosive sent them trotting backwards and they looked up and saw Maleficia flying in the air. "You'll never make it to the castle Twilight Sparkle! Prepare to die!" Maleficia screeched, getting energy into her right hand to throw another flame at her. "Well, looks like you'll have to catch us first!" Twilight shouted, galloping off into the city with the other elements. Maleficia was furious by this and transformed into a dark fire cloud, flying after them in pursue.

Twilight and her friends were galloping through the city as swarms of dragons were flying up in the sky and breathing fire at the buildings, the entire city was in panic and the civilians were galloping around and screaming. The guards were fighting the dragons to keep the dragons distracted from destroying the city. "Come on!" Twilight shouted, galloping for the castle gate that was still afar. "TWILIGHT, LOOK OUT!" Rarity screamed, pointing out the fire cloud that was going to hit her.

Twilight was one second too late to notice and the fire cloud transformed into Maleficia and hit Twilight, having the lavender alicorn fall to the ground. Maleficia finally landed just as Twilight slowly getting up. The evil sister finally took out her blade and placed it against Twilight's neck. "Any last words, you worthless excuse for a princess?" Twilight at this point looked and saw Princess Celestia ready to fire a beam of light at Maleficia and said "Yeah… I do… Better embrace the heat."

Maleficia realized something was wrong and turned around, seeing a beam of light head straight for her face. The evil sister moved out of the way, cancelling her execution on Twilight and dodging that beam of yellow. "Princess Celestia! You dare try to stop me from killing Twilight!" Maleficia said, flying up at Celestia and clashing both her sword and Celestia's horn together. "Yes! And you will not hurt her!" Princess Celestia said, with anger in her voice.

The white alicorn threw Maleficia off balance and the evil sister let go for a moment, but flew with wings into the air, and shouted "This isn't over Celestia!" before flying off to let her dragons continue attacking Canterlot. The white alicorn took a sigh of relief and watched Twilight and her friends continue galloping to the castle, even reaching the castle gate. Princess Celestia flew out and landed near Twilight and her friends. "Thanks for saving me Princess Celestia." Twilight said with a smile, giving Princess Celestia a friendly hug.

Princess Celestia hugged back and said "You're welcome, Princess Twilight. We've got to save your prince now from Black Darkness." "Thou shall join you too in defeating the dark alicorn!" Princess Luna said, landing on her hooves from fighting a few dragons. Twilight smiled at the princess of the night, before turning back to Princess Celestia. "Well don't worry, Celestia. I've got a plan to stop Black Darkness."

* * *

Black Darkness was laughing as he watched the city getting burnt by Maleficia's dragons. Forget the Black Night cult that just got crushed, the dragons were the solution to take over Equestria. The dark alicorn finally turned to Smarty and said "It seems like your princess might not be arriving to save you after all. After all, your city of Canterlot is doomed." Smarty growled at Black Darkness and tried to move, but still remembered that his hooves were paralyzed and he couldn't use his magic.

"Think again, Black Darkness!"

The voice… Black Darkness knew who that was; he turned around and saw Twilight, her friends and the princesses standing there. Black Darkness just rolled his eyes and said "Well now… you've all arrived just in time. In time to see what is hidden deep inside Smarty." Black Darkness said, approaching the group. "Let him go, Black Darkness! He shouldn't know the secret behind himself." Celestia shouted, trying to get Black to let Smarty go.

The dark alicorn chuckled and placed his hoof onto Celestia's chin, saying "Oh, Celestia. Are you still that much of a tyrant like always? When we reveal his true evil form from within, he can help us take Equestria!" Celestia growled and moved backwards. "THOU DEMANDS THAT YOU LET PRINCE SMARTY HEART GO THIS INSTANT YOU WHELP!" Princess Luna shouted using the Royal Canterlot Voice for this point. Black Darkness just threw her onto the ground.

Twilight had absolutely enough of this, her breath was seen as she began stamping her hoof, ready to charge at Black Darkness. Seeing that the lavender alicorn was going to challenge him, a much bigger alicorn into a fight. "Come then princess… fight me and save your prince." Black Darkness said, getting ready to charge to. After stamping her hoof, she and Black Darkness began to charge at each other, and Smarty began to watch. He was getting worried now that Twilight would get hurt.

Twilight's horn was igniting as the two continued to approach. Black Darkness had a wicked smile on his face as the charge got closer and closer, and the more closer they were to clashing, the more Smarty worried about his love Twilight getting hurt and losing. Just when Twilight and Black Darkness were about to collide with each other, Twilight disappeared and the dark alicorn wondered where she had gone.

Twilight reappeared again, but by Smarty who was still in the shield. "Don't worry Smarty, I'm going to get you out of there." Twilight said in a reassuring tone of voice and ignited her horn again. The dark shield around Smarty was destroyed and Smarty was free again. Twilight removed the anti-magic brace from Smarty's neck and gave him a romantic hug. Finally, Smarty caught the element of love thrown to him by Rainbow Dash and placed it on his neck.

Black Darkness was shocked to see this and said "No! This cannot be possible! You can't have reunited the elements once more again as usual!" Twilight finally turned to the dark alicorn and said "That is where you are wrong Black Darkness! You can't kill Magic or Love. They combine together with the other elements! And we'll stop you!" Pinkie Pie took out a cupcake and said "Yeah! And we'll celebrate with cupcakes soon after!" Everypony including Black Darkness looked at the pink Earth pony awkwardly, and then Twilight shouted "Girls! Ready your elements!"

Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie ignited their element powers and Twilight and Smarty held hooves as their elements flashed. Black Darkness just stood there saying "What? No…" And the powers of generosity, kindness, loyalty, honesty and laughter floated in the air of the room as Twilight and Smarty joined hooves with their eyes closed and gazed at each other as the elements powered.

Princess Celestia and Luna at this point, decided to assist with the elements of harmony and joined them, using their powers of daytime and nighttime, making the elements more powerful. Finally, Twilight and Smarty pressed their lips together, growing the power to a maximum and released a rainbow beam that hit Black Darkness where he stood. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Black Darkness shouted as the element's beam surrounded him. After some time, Twilight and Smarty opened their eyes and everything went white.

After the white had faded, the elements landed on the ground and looked at each other slightly. Twilight and Smarty were slowly heading to the ground and they were gently caressing each other. "We… we did it Twilight. There's no more Black Darkness." Smarty said, gently as he and Twilight rubbed faces together gently. When they touched the ground and turned to where Black Darkness was standing, they did not see him there. They saw an alicorn lying there on the ground instead.

Princess Celestia stepped forward and said "That is Star Shine. When he stumbled upon the dark chest when Monoceros was still in, he became possessed and greedy of evil. Time to bring him on our side." The young alicorn Star Shine gasped as he looked and saw Princess Celestia standing there and he seemed afraid.

"Star Shine, it has been 50,000 years since you've turned into Black Darkness and he took over your body. But with the elements of harmony, Twilight and her prince Smarty has freed you from the nightmare that forced you to kill my mother and father. But now I ask you this, will you accept our friendship as one and help us rule together in Canterlot?" Princess Celestia said, looking down at the scared Star Shine. Everypony leaned forward and watched to see what Star Shine would say.

The young alicorn looked down and then ran up to Princess Celestia in a begging hug. "I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry I was forced to do those evil things while I was Black Darkness!" Star Shine begged, tears streaming down his face. Princess Celestia was calming Star Shine down and said "You could help make Canterlot a better place and be my royal guardsman." And using her horn, the white alicorn placed a shield on Star Shine's back.

Twilight then turned to Smarty and said "You did it after all. Star Shine is back to normal and is going to help us defeat Maleficia." Smarty just turned to Twilight and began stroking her mane. "And I'm glad you're here too… you saved my life." Twilight smiled and pressed her lips gently with his, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. The lavender and purple alicorns began to embrace each other in a warmth as the two rubbed their faces together gently.

Maleficia watched what was happening outside the window and she was enraged, this caused her dragons to retreat when they knew that Black Darkness was defeated and reverted back to Star Shine, just as Nightmare Moon was reverted back to Princess Luna. Sara just approached her and said "Don't worry, Maleficia my sister. We'll find a way to stop those two and have our revenge."

Maleficia just turned around and looked at Sara, saying "No, Sara. It's not revenge I want. It's Nasty Scar inside Smarty. And I have just the plan for tonight to transform him into Nasty Scar. And nopony nor nobody, nor my sisters Reina or Rita can stop me from doing so."

* * *

_Will Maleficia succeed in convincing Smarty Heart to transform into his evil self called Nasty Scar? Has the nightmares for Smarty stopped whenever he is asleep? Who is this tall alicorn that reoccuringly appears in Smarty's mind? Tune in next time to find out on the next chapter, "Bye Bye Beautiful"!_

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	20. Bye Bye Beautiful

**A/N: I finally uploaded this chapter! It was quite a test I had today at summer school and I hope I did well on it. But now, here's the next chapter. Only "Forever" and "Farewell" are left with the epilogue. The poll on what the epilogue is called can be found on my profile page, so feel free to vote on your favorite title for the epilogue. By the way, the song in this chapter is "Descent Of The Archangel" by Kamelot. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was yet again another Saturday night in Ponyville and a day after Black Darkness was reverted back to Star Shine, and it was going to be quite a night for both the two lovebird alicorns. They had secretly been planning this night for a long time when the kids were asleep and snuggled into their warm beds. The time was 11:30pm and it was going to be quite a fun time for both Twilight and her prince Smarty.

Twilight opened her eyes and turned to her sleeping husband and prince, Smarty Heart and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up gently from his slumber when he accidently was dozing off. He then realized that special night and almost woke up everypony in the household, but Twilight managed to calm him down quickly with a gentle kiss on the cheek, putting a blush and a smile on his gentle face. Glad to see him not loud, Twilight tip-toed down the small wooden stairs and down into the basement below the first floor from when she trotted down the bedroom.

After a while, Smarty was wondering what was up with Twilight or if there was something distracting her. So he slipped out of bed and trotted downstairs, but being quiet not to wake up Starlight and Dream Charmer. Trotting down the wooden steps, he takes a look at the library. It seems so mysteriously quiet… a little too quiet and silent. He silently trotted across to the basement door and trotted downstairs, hoping nothing was wrong.

A wooden bathtub lied right there in the center of the basement filled with bubbling waters and soft jazz music, playing in the background. Smarty trotted over to the waters of the bathtub and suspiciously now knew that Twilight had planned this definitely as part of the special night. He turned and looked into the warm waters of the bath, knowing he could probably find Twilight underneath the water. But instead of Twilight, it was his reflection.

But this was no ordinary reflection. It was that same tall purple alicorn, with the brown Nightmare Moon-ish eyes, and it was staring deep into his eyes with no longer a blank stare, but a vicious stare with the purple alicorn revealing an evil smile at him.

Smarty was awakened at this point and looked around the bedroom as he was hyperventilating. Beside him, Twilight had a smile on her face and she was sleeping sound and peacefully, dreaming about her and Smarty most likely. The purple alicorn Smarty couldn't help but start feeling guilt and depression about the past that he was thinking of.

Smarty slipped out of bed and trotted quietly up to his observatory room where he would usually go when he has to think about something or work on studies. He sat down by the tall window and looked at the stars above, the night was shining so brightly and the planets he had shown Twilight were high in the sky again, but not of in the position that Smarty had shown Twilight back then.

He began reflecting on the past on how Twilight got mad and yelled at him when Rainbow Dash kissed him at the Gala, his sad crying in the night at Fluttershy's cottage, he still remembered it all. Finally with a sigh, a wet tear made its way down from his right eye and hit the wooden floor and disappearing. A rustle in the bushes nearby caught his attention and he trotted over to the window that had blown open to investigate.

A hand had touched the frame as someone was climbing up onto the window and into Smarty and Twilight's own home. The woman rose up and showed onyx wings right behind her. It was Maleficia, the evil sister of Reina and Rita. And she wasn't the only one showing up at Smarty's window. There was also Sara, who was still under Maleficia's complete control. Smarty was surprised by her appearance and held himself in defensive position.

Maleficia raised a hand, not activating any powers, but using it to calm Smarty as he realized that Maleficia might be on terms of surrender most likely, so he stopped preparing a magic beam. The woman opened her onyx wings and walked over to Smarty and bent down to his level, looking him straight in the eyes. Finally, she began to sing.

_Speak my friend_

_You look surprised_

_I thought you knew_

_I'd come disguised_

_On angel wings...in white_

_I can make_

_Your dreams come true_

_What a trio..._

_Me and you_

_On journey through the night_

_I will show you everything so vividly_

_You can't deny me_

_Bathed in moonlight_

_I'm proclaimed by angels cry_

_Think well_

_Do take your time_

_Because your soul_

_Will be mine the day you die_

_Name a pleasure_

_One...a few_

_Any form_

_Of lust in you_

_Will tremble at my touch_

_I come down from heaven's light_

_I have all the perfect alibis_

_There's so much..._

_I will show you everything so vividly_

_You won't deny me_

_Bathed in moonlight_

_I'm proclaimed by angels cry_

_Think well_

_Do take your time_

_Because your soul_

_Will be mine the day you die_

_Call my name or carry on_

_Till that last resistance' gone_

_I'm sure we'll meet again_

_I'm your true disciple_

_When the flesh desires_

_You won't deny me_

_Bathed in moonlight_

_I'm proclaimed by angels cry_

_Think well_

_Do take your time_

_Because your soul_

_Will be mine the day you die_

_Bathed in moonlight_

_I'm proclaimed by angels cry_

_Think well_

_Do take your time_

_Because your soul_

_Will be mine the day you die_

Smarty looked into Maleficia's eyes and said "How… how can I trust you though? You're trying to destroy your sisters with your dragon armies." The woman just placed her hand onto Smarty's shoulder and said "Well, Smarty. I believe with this thing inside you. I can use you as a weapon. And I found out a devastating secret about what Twilight is doing when you're not looking."

Smarty's ears perked up and said "Secret? What kind of secret is my princess hiding from me? I have to know Maleficia! Tell me!" The woman finally opened her hand and with a flame, Smarty could see what was going on inside. What he was seeing was after what had happened to Twilight after Black Darkness was defeated.

Smarty watched the relayed images that Maleficia was showing him, as she knew what he was about to see would bring grave harm to his love with Twilight, but it was also an illusion that was being set up by Maleficia herself as well to unlock Nasty Scar with Smarty Heart. What Smarty saw in the illusion was Twilight approaching a unicorn stallion and stroking his mane gently. The stallion finally laid his lips onto Smarty's princess, which his heart started to break.

"No… No….. Twilight can't do this to me… I… thought she loved me as true loves forever!" Smarty sobbed as his ears dropped and he began to cry, and was sniffing into his hooves. Maleficia was smiling victoriously for she now knew that Smarty was vulnerable to becoming the monster within him. Staying in-character, Maleficia gently patted Smarty on the back and said "There now… join with us. You know you want to hurt her more than ever now… Nasty Scar."

Smarty rose his head, his coat had turned into a dark purple and his mane got much darker too. He opened his eyes and he seemed rather mad. "I'll hurt Twilight for what she did to betray our love together! I'll hurt her so badly, she'll regret kissing that unicorn behind my back! It's only me!" Smarty shouted out of frustration. Maleficia then grinned and said "Then unleash your dark side, Smarty! Become Nasty Scar and have your most wanted revenge!"

Smarty growled and opened his wings and leaping off the ground, activating his horn and beginning to transform as books and objects around his observatory room. Maleficia and Sara had wicked grins as they approached the transforming alicorn who couldn't be seen by the bright white light in his place which still happened to be him.

"You've been feeling this misery too long with your Ponyville friends and allies! No longer shall they be yours! Now… they are your enemies and are secretly planning to betray you! Including your princesses of the sun and moon that rule high in Canterlot! Arise Nasty Scar! ARISE!" Maleficia chanted as she rose her hands and watched as the alicorn within the light was almost completed his transformation. Finally, all that was seen was a flash of white.

* * *

Twilight awoke with a look of worry that had crossed her face as the sunlight got into her eyes from the morning sun that Celestia was raising. She let out a yawn and stretched, knowing it was good night's sleep with only the dream she had ending so sadly. "What a morning, it's going to be quite good, Smarty… uh, Smarty?" Twilight said, before turning around to take a look at Smarty's side of the bed. The pillow looked really roughed up and his sheets were a bit messy. He was nowhere to be found.

"Smarty? Smarty?!" Twilight said, getting really worried at this point. She dug through the bed and under it, looking for Smarty. He was anywhere. She checked upstairs in his observatory, the library, everywhere in the house, but he was nowhere to be found. "This cannot be good!" Twilight said, and galloped off out the door to find her friends who were at Ponyville's Town Hall with everypony else.

The town hall had been set up for an announcement that Mayor Mare was setting up for everypony in Ponyville who had to hear this important news. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were trotting together to the town hall. "I just wonder what the latest talk about today is going to be. Maybe something good, or maybe something bad." Applejack said, looking at the rest of her friends.

"Maybe it's a party! And you know how parties can be when they're planned really carefully, extra… and double the fun with me there!" Pinkie Pie said. "I just hope it's from what they plan now that Ponyville was given back to the townspeople since the Black Night cult was crushed, maybe it's something about those ruffians." Rarity said, dressed up in a Canterlot styled dress. "Girls…. GIRLS!" The voice of Twilight had caught their attention and her five friends came trotting up to her as she had stopped and was panting for breath.

"You alright sugarcube? You seem as worried as ever." Applejack said, approaching her alicorn friend. Twilight was still panting, but managed to catch some breath and said "It's Smarty…. He's… he's gone… and I cannot find him anywhere!" Pinkie Pie at this point slid down on her knees and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before Twilight and her other friends shot Pinkie Pie a strange look. Pinkie noticed all the weird looks and said "What? I'm just responding to what she had said."

Fluttershy said "Oh… my. That doesn't sound too good. Did he seem quite sad?" Twilight thought for a moment and said "Well, that night, he told me he was feeling a bit guilty and depressed about what happened in the past." Finally, the lavender alicorn gasped and realized that his own guilt might have scared him off.

Rainbow Dash flew up to Twilight and said "With the disappearance of Smarty, how will we use the element of Love against our enemies without him?" Twilight just dropped a tear in her left eye, hung her head and began trotting slowly and sadly into the Town Hall where everypony else was, and her friends decided to join her in order to cheer her up.

The Town Hall was full of ponies that were awaiting to hear what the news was, Twilight was standing there amongst every other pony, and she looked still rather sad. The mayor of Ponyville was chatting to the ponies about how the Black Night cult was crushed by the very armies of Princess Celestia as the princess promised the town's very safety. But all Twilight could think about what Smarty… what could have made him disappear?

A scream finally appeared with gasps from everypony, and the windows blew straight open, getting Twilight's attention at this point. A dark purple cloud had appeared and floated to the balcony at the top and stood there for a while. Finally, the cloud moved around the room and hit the balcony with such might, it created some fog. When the fog lifted, a tall purple alicorn with brown Nightmare Moon-ish eyes looked down upon the ponies.

"Ahhh… it is good to be transformed into this form for after the long wait, I am warmly glad to see your loving faces!" The tall purple alicorn said, looking at the townsfolk below him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR FRIEND SMARTY?!" Rainbow Dash shouted and flew towards the tall purple alicorn, but the alicorn lit his horn and threw Rainbow Dash to the wall, hurting her to keep her quiet. "Hey! That wasn't nice at all, mister!" Applejack said, facing the alicorn from below.

"Do you want to share the same harm as her?" The tall purple alicorn said, pointing to Applejack. The gamboge earth pony just shook her head in disagreement and the alicorn continued to talk. "Your prince Smarty is no more, he is reborn into me which I have been inside him the whole time! And did you now sense me inside this whole time?" The alicorn said, keeping his smile. "Smarty, my love! Don't do this!" Twilight shouted, grabbing his attention.

The tall purple alicorn flew down and hit the surface of the tiles, approaching Twilight and saying "You dare call me that name, Twilight Sparkle?! Or… should I say… my love who cheated on me?!" Twilight approached him and said "Please Smarty, I didn't cheat on you!"

"**SILENCE!**"

The tall purple alicorn had shouted that voice so loud with the Royal Canterlot Voice and hit the lavender alicorn princess Twilight, throwing her to the wall. Twilight let out a pained yelp and everypony in the room gasped and a few of Twilight's friends went to help her and Rainbow Dash. The alicorn just went 'hmmph' and said "So much for the powerful Element of Magic." He finally flew up back to the balcony and Twilight looked up at him with everypony else.

"Remember my little ponies, I am no longer your prince of Love called Smarty Heart. I am now born anew and will take Equestria to keep! My name… is Nasty Scar. And I shall rule Equestria… for eternity! And kill your princess of Magic!" The tall purple alicorn shouted before letting out an evil, crazed laugh. Twilight just looked up at Nasty Scar, her now changed prince. A look of worry had been placed upon her face.

"Oh no… Smarty… please come back to me…"

* * *

_Oh no! Looks like Nasty Scar has risen just as Reina predicted! What does Maleficia plan next? Will Nasty Scar proceed to hurt Twilight even more? Tune in next to find out in the chapter "Forever"!_

_I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?_


	21. Forever

**A/N: Yet again, the next chapter is here! Only the next chapter "Farewell" and the epilogue which I managed to decide a name for. Also, I'm excited about tonight, because I'll be seeing the band Rush perform in concert. Anyways, the next time I update, it'll be both the final chapter and epilogue together. I decided to add a flashforward moment into the end of this chapter of what will happen near the end of "Farewell". Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Nasty Scar was laughing and his wings open as he looked down upon the ponies of Ponyville. It was soon time to battle the princess of Magic, Twilight. But all she could do was sit there and watch as he laughed and threatened her to come and fight him horn to horn. But she really didn't want to; because she knew deep down inside that it was Smarty, her love and prince. Even the element of love no doubt. Nasty Scar noticed she didn't want to fight him, so he angrily tried to threaten that he'd kill one of her friends, it didn't work.

Just as Twilight was about to give that chance to rise up and try to snap Nasty Scar out of it, the doors on the sides of the balcony Nasty Scar stood on broke down and unicorn guards and human soldiers armed with swords came barging onto the balcony, surrounding the corrupted form of Smarty. Reina was among the human soldiers and pointed to Nasty Scar, shouting "Seize him! Only Nasty Scar knows where he had put Prince Smarty!" The human soldiers and unicorn guards charged at Nasty Scar with swords and cruel-carved maces, but little did they know of Nasty's power.

"Stay back! You're all trying to betray me behind my back!" Nasty Scar shouted and his eyes had turned white as he activated his horn and formed two hellhounds to defend him. The hellhounds barked and growled at the soldiers and guards, forcing them to cowardly stand back. For the unicorns, they had armed themselves with spears and poked and prodded at the vicious dogs. The hellhounds just grabbed the spears and tore them into pieces, even melting the spearheads into nothing.

With a lift into the air, flapping his purple wings, Nasty Scar flew over to Twilight and took ahold of her chin. "This isn't over Twilight. We'll meet soon for a battle. But I shall win." And with that, Nasty Scar called off his hellhounds and flew through the broken glass windows he had come in through. "COME BACK HERE!" Rainbow Dash shouted, with a flying charge after Nasty Scar, but he was way too fast and was gone by the time she took off to chase him.

"Nasty Scar's going to rule… Equestria?" Rainbow Dash said with the fear in her voice. A thought came into her head of what was going to happen to Equestria if Nasty Scar seized the throne of Canterlot which held the world of Equestria together, the entire kingdom would probably fall from the malice and cruelty shown. Twilight flew up to Rainbow Dash and said "What are we going to do with my love, now that he's changed? How will we save him?"

"Use the elements of harmony to change him back, that could maybe work." Reina said below them, on the rooftop of the town hall. Twilight then said "We could, but there's a risk that I might end up killing Smarty in the process of reverting him back." Reina thought for a moment, and then said "Why not banish him to the sun, the moon or Tartarus?"

"**NO!**" was blown straight into Reina's face, Twilight had upsettingly used her Royal Canterlot Voice out of sadness. Finally, she took a breath and said "We're not banishing my love! I love him too much!" Twilight placed her hooves onto her face out of just mere frustration and groaned annoyingly. Fluttershy approached and said "Would we be able to reform him just like with Discord?" Twilight kept her face in her hooves and said "That won't work either… it's pure evil we're talking about. Nasty won't listen to reason."

Pinkie Pie approached and said "Isn't there anything we can do to stop and bring back Smarty?" Twilight just sighed and looked at her friends, saying "It's no use… Smarty's become Nasty Scar and he'll try and kill me anyway. But at the same time, I know he's Smarty inside him now and I don't want to fight him." Applejack approached her and placed a hoof on her lavender shoulder and said "Now sugarcube, it isn't easy when someone you know becomes evil. Sometimes we all just need to swallow that pain up and go with the fight."

Twilight just looked at Applejack, turning around to her and lowered her head, saying "But that's the thing that worries me. If I hurt Nasty Scar in battle, I risk ending up hurting Smarty in the process. I don't want to hurt him." And with that, she sighed and with a sad look upon her face, began trotting off. The sound of three flapping wings came flying onto the scene and when the lavender alicorn had heard them, her ears perked up and she turned around, seeing that it was Princesses Celestia and Luna, and with them was Star Shine, who had the shield to guard Celestia with.

"Do not fear Twilight, we came just as soon as we felt the presence of Nasty Scar within Ponyville. He's come and taken the castle of Canterlot, and he has an army of hellhounds with him. The hellhounds from the underworld land of Tartarus!" Princess Celestia said, sounding worried in the tone of her voice. Star Shine stepped forward and said "Which is why I have developed a plan to stop Nasty Scar and revert him back to Smarty. Then you and him can stop Maleficia because I suspect that she's behind his transformation."

"He said that I was cheating on him. I didn't! I would never do such a thing to Smarty, even though he has done that back a few days ago, but I managed to resolve it." Twilight said, looking at Star Shine. The silver alicorn said "I knew it! It was Maleficia the whole time! She tempted him to look into an illusion when you had kissed another stallion behind his back." Rita came forward and said "Maleficia must be stopped! Once she is weakened, we shall banish our evil sister Maleficia to Tartarus below! She'll never be able to get out!"

Reina said "It's not easy, my sister Rita. In order to trap her, we'll need the powers from the elements of harmony, the princesses of the sun and moon, and us. But it will not be complete with Smarty being Nasty Scar at the moment." Rita lowered her bravery and began thinking of a strategy like the games she played when being raised by the tribe. Princess Luna said "Thou Nasty Scar must be reverted back I say. Who doth vote in favor as I?"

Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash raised their hooves and so did Princess Celestia and Star Shine. Twilight looked up at the princess of the night and with a sigh, she raised her right hoof in vote to save Smarty from his alternative form. Reina and Rita raised their human hands and said "Alright, we're with all of you." Princess Luna finally said "Alright, we all shall gather hither at the train station. Get the elements of harmony and we'll accompany you to Canterlot. The city is already in danger anyway." As the princess of the night turned to the city above, seeing it catching onto fire.

* * *

"Hurry up with my throne, Warp! I need a very comfortable spot!" Nasty Scar ordered out when trotting into the throne hall. The poor changeling that was working for Nasty Scar was forced to push the throne onto the top, replacing Celestia's throne with his. "Please Smarty, you can't do this!" Warp begged, but Nasty Scar just galloped to him and pinned him to the wall.

"Never… ever say that name!" Nasty ordered as he looked at the scared changeling. "Y-Yes, my king!" Warp said, and got back to moving the throne. Nasty Scar looked at the stars above and said "At last, after so long of being imprisoned, my other nice form is trapped permanently in my mind where he cannot ever get out! I have become a king of honour, gold… and glory!" Nasty looked down at the city of Canterlot below and saw his hellhounds enslaving all of the Canterlot ponies, one of them being Fancy Pants.

Nasty Scar finally turned around and called out "Prometheus!" A large horned minotaur had walked into the room and said "Yes, my king Nasty Scar?" Nasty Scar trotted over to him and said "Have you managed to send my hellhound minions orders that they are to keep watch of the elements of harmony, should they return to try and kill me?" "Yes, King Nasty. They listened to my orders. But our spy Quetzalcoatl was flying above the land and discovered that the elements of harmony, the humans and the princesses are on the train, coming here." Prometheus said, looking at his master.

"WHAT?! Never mind, then try to get my hellhounds to distract them long enough. If they get past, I'll deal with them myself!" Nasty Scar said, taking his seat on his throne. "Yes, my king." Prometheus said as Nasty Scar dismissed him and went off carrying the orders. Nasty Scar finally pulled a lever which turned him and his throne around to take a look outside.

"With the princesses Celestia and Luna coming as special guests, I'd like to see their reactions when I hurt Twilight so much. And with a wicked smile, he looked at the horizon as Celestia's sun rose above, greeting the day and what he was expecting to do this morning. He would have his revenge… he would kill Princess Twilight.

* * *

_Twilight was trotting backwards as many bruises had appeared on her face and feathers from her wings were lying on the ground, next to the midnight blue, white, cyan and yellow feathers that had come from Princesses Celestia and Luna, Rainbow Dash, Star Shine and Fluttershy. She was looking at Nasty Scar who approached her with his horn pointing straight at her as if he was going to poke out of her own eyes._

_Twilight was panting heavily as she fell backwards onto her weakened friends, but between Reina and Celestia who lay there, looking at what Nasty Scar planned to do to Twilight. "If you're going to kill me, Smarty… you might as well regret it after…" Twilight said, to Nasty Scar as he stopped and had a smile and chuckled._

"_I'm not going to kill you, Twilight. Nor am I going to kill all of you. I'm going to do much worse to all of you."_

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	22. Farewell

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter and epilogue! Enjoy the chapter and epilogue! By the way, the song that Twilight sings is "Helena's Theme" from Kamelot's album Epica.**

* * *

On the train, Twilight was looking out the window at the city and castle of Canterlot which were both aflame. She couldn't stop worrying about what Smarty was doing, even now that he had been transformed into his alternative evil form within, Nasty Scar. His ancestor, Sapphire never mentioned an alternative form within him, so why did he become evil?

Twilight's thoughts became over consumed with Smarty, thinking about him and his safety. She didn't want to fight Nasty Scar, as she would hurt Smarty in the process because Nasty Scar and Smarty Heart both shared the same body, but different mind. Smarty was now trapped as a prisoner inside Nasty's mind. Out of sadness, Twilight lowered her head and began to sing.

_I remember a song_

_From long ago_

_Some of the pieces_

_They remind me of you_

_How could I know_

_You were to leave me_

_I thought that I was that melody_

_Oh so wrong_

_I'm but a whisper tonight_

_And if this is goodbye_

_I will leave_

_But I'll love you_

_Until the end_

Applejack at the point, wearing her Element of Honesty trotted up to Twilight and said "Still thinking of Smarty, Twilight? I think you shouldn't worry, we'll be able to revert him back." Twilight turned to her friend and looked at her still with the sadness within her eyes. "Yeah, it's… it's that there was something really good that I wanted to surprise him with, but him becoming Nasty Scar… I feel like he is still Smarty."

Applejack placed a hoof onto Twilight's shoulder and said "Twilight, if by any means that this Nasty Scar fella is Smarty deep inside, we can use the elements to turn him back into the prince you most dearly love. And I am being honest at all times." Twilight let out a small smile and said "Thanks Applejack." And hugging her friend for cheering her up. "No problem at all, Twilight." Applejack said, in the friendly hug.

Princess Celestia came trotting into the train car and said "Twilight, there is something up with the rails below and it is urgent that you see and quickly." Twilight trotted to the window on the other side of the train, and lightly but fearfully gasped. The tracks ahead of them had been burnt off, so they could probably fall.

"I have a plan though, Twilight. We're going to ditch the train and fly into the city of Canterlot." Princess Celestia said, opening her wings. Twilight nodded and told Applejack to hang onto her as she was about to fly. Applejack jumped onto Twilight and held onto her, being careful not to fall. The two alicorns came flying out of the train car window and flew through the air as the others joined, Princess Luna was flying with Pinkie Pie, Star Shine with Rarity, and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew individually.

They began to fly into the city, seeing all the hellhounds running about the city and enslaving all the Canterlot ponies just like when Black Darkness did. "The hellhounds! Nasty Scar had brought them up from Tartarus where they should rightfully be!" Princess Luna said, watching the hellhounds guarding the city. When the group had landed, a group of hellhounds had noticed them and surrounded the princesses and elements.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight these hellhounds!" Rainbow Dash said, clashing her two front hooves together, ready to battle. Twilight lit up her horn and fired a magic beam at one hellhound, knocking it down onto the ground. But the more Twilight shot at the hellhounds, more appeared in the spots that the previous hellhounds used to be. Princess Celestia used her magic to summon beams of light. The hellhounds were not affected by them, as they had been in Tartarus for so long and had been used to the light of the scorching suns.

Fluttershy just shivered in fright when the hellhounds were getting closer towards her and her friends. She realized then, through flashback that she tamed a dragon and a cockatrice before and stopped them. So, she quickly thought for a moment and was about to speak. But swords came clashing from behind the hellhounds, showing that it was Reina and Rita. The two humans slashed away at the hellhounds, causing them to flee off.

"Reina, Rita! There you both are! What had taken you so long to arrive?" Star Shine said, glad to see that the human leaders had arrived. "Sorry about that, we had to sneak past the large hydra that was guarding the entrance into Canterlot. It had twelve heads and breathed fire." Reina said, taking a breath as she placed her sword back. "And that hydra is also from Tartarus that Nasty Scar had conjured it out of." Rita said, still prepared for what was to come.

"Then we must waste no time and should get to the castle immediately! I sense the presence of Nasty Scar there!" Princess Celestia said, turning around with the others and heading straight towards the castle. But a huge leg stopped the group from going their way into the castle, and when they looked up, it was the huge minotaur, Prometheus who was also an ancient enemy of Celestia. "Prometheus!" Princess Celestia said, with the anger in her voice.

The minotaur laughed and said "I can see that you and your subjects here are trying to stop and kill King Nasty Scar from taking the land. Well… you and your subjects aren't going anywhere on my watch…"

* * *

Nasty Scar sat upon his throne, looking at the clock and was waiting for the elements of harmony to arrive to try at stop him. And if the elements of harmony weren't here when the clock struck 8 am, he would laugh about it and call the elements cowards. And the time was 7:59am and closing uptight, getting much closer to the deadline.

The clock just struck 8am and Nasty Scar began to laugh, knowing that the elements wouldn't come anyway. With a finishing chuckle, Nasty Scar got up off of his throne and trotted over to the window, placing his hoof onto the window frame that had been opened and said "At last, with the elements being cowards and scaredy-ponies, I officially have won the land of Equestria, but shall still kill the princess of Magic, Twilight. So I hereby declare myself-"

"**STOP!**" was what came behind him as part of the Royal Canterlot Voice, so he quickly turned around and saw what he had expected to see a few seconds ago, the princesses, the human leaders and the elements of harmony standing there. Princess Luna was glaring with hatred in her eyes as the purple alicorn and midnight blue alicorn faced against each other from a distance in the room, eye to eye.

"Well now… you've arrived a few seconds late, but I'm honored to see all of you in time for see me kill Twilight, your friend and princess of Magic!" Nasty Scar said, grinning with revenge filled eyes seen within him. "Smarty, please! I don't want to fight you." Twilight begged, keeping her distance just in case. Nasty Scar just snorted at that name and proceeded onto the carpet. "Well, Twilight, I'm going to kill you and have my revenge for being in that body of your precious prince, Smarty!"

"Wait! How did you get trapped in our friend Smarty, you ruffian?!" Rarity shouted, stamping her hoof to the carpeted ground. Nasty Scar just looked at the group and said "It no longer matters… the only thing that matters now is that Twilight must die!" Rarity growled and shouted "Don't you dare hurt our friend!" and with that, charged straight at Nasty Scar. The purple alicorn just rolled his eyes and with one swift movement of his head, he knocked Rarity across back to the group.

"Please, you can't do this Smarty! You're too kind to harm your friend Rarity!" Twilight said, galloping to Nasty Scar. The purple alicorn unleashed his Royal Canterlot Voice and said "**I NO LONGER CARE ABOUT THAT UNICORN FRIEND OF YOURS! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! I AM NASTY SCAR, THE KING OF EQUESTRIA AND NOT YOUR PRINCE OF LOVE!**" The lavender alicorn was frightened by the voice that Nasty had unleashed and she went towards saying "I will not hurt you!"

Nasty Scar was surprised by this and said "If you will not fight me, I label you a coward!" And used his hoof to slap Twilight backwards, having her collapse onto the ground. "Enough Nasty Scar!" Princess Celestia shouted, stepping forward to defend the princess of magic who used to be her student. Nasty Scar's eyebrows furrowed and said "Ahhh, one that dares to challenge so I cannot kill Twilight…" Celestia used her magic and conjured up her sword of a thousand suns. Nasty Scar just grinned and conjured up his darkening ebony blade.

"Don't make this hard for us, Nasty Scar. We're going to revert you back!" Celestia said, with her sword out. "Lost you are in the mind of the horrible past Celestia, this is the coming of a new age. To many of the species outside our land, they consider us as gods and goddesses!" Nasty Scar said, his sword also drawn and pointing at Princess Celestia. After some time of pointing swords, the others stood forward to Nasty Scar's surprise, including the human leaders and the other elements. "If you're taking our princess of the sun down, you're taking us all down!" Rita shouted, as the rest placed the elements around their necks. Nasty Scar just smirked and said "Bring it on."

Rainbow Dash held onto the element of Love which was Smarty's element that was created when he defeated the changeling leaders. "Get that element of love onto Nasty's neck, it's the only way that Nasty can be reverted back!" Princess Luna shouted as Rainbow Dash spread open her wings and flew towards Nasty Scar. "You… shall not…. REVERT ME!" The purple alicorn shouted, jumping up in the air with his sword and sliced a cut across Rainbow Dash's wings.

Rainbow let out a yelp and she saw that her wings had to be bandaged after the fight was done and Nasty was reverted back to Smarty. Twilight still lied on the ground, weak and hurt but recovering extremely slow. Rainbow Dash began to fall to the ground carrying the element of love and Nasty Scar used a magic beam from his horn to knock the pegasus to the columns, causing it to collapse in the middle of the hall.

Twilight was slowly starting to get up, and she was taking heavy breathes, as she watched the continuing fight. Princess Celestia clashed her sword with Nasty's and he was preparing to throw an uppercut with his sword. The princess of the sun would dodge every chance she got to avoid that blade that piercing her. As she dodged, the darkened blade had sliced some feathers from Celestia as they fell, joining with the loose feathers of Rainbow Dash as well.

Princess Luna and the rest of the group came towards Nasty and surrounded him at this point, but Nasty wasn't any match for them. Nasty bit at Fluttershy's wings and tore out some yellow feathers, hurting the poor pegasus. Princess Luna was knocked backwards by another one of Nasty's magic attacks, paralyzing only the body and magic abilities of the princess of the moon. "You hurt Princess Luna!" Applejack shouted as she kicked her back legs and hit Nasty Scar in the face.

Nasty's face became heavily bruised by this, and with a growl, he lowered his head and back right up fast, knocking Applejack to the ground with Pinkie. "Come on Rita! Get that element on him!" Reina shouted as she took ahold of Nasty Scar. Rita grabbed the element of love and started running straight forward towards Nasty Scar. But the purple alicorn know his horn wasn't covered, and he ignited it, grabbing a hold of Rita and using her as a weapon, hitting her sister Reina in a collision.

"Sorry about that, Reina." Rita said, getting up but now worrying because the element of love was sitting below his hooves. Princess Celestia continued to clash swords with him, and eventually, he used a power to knock her backwards. The purple alicorn then turned into a cloud form and flew upwards into the air, with Celestia pursuing him. The cloud released it's powers and blinded the white alicorn temporarily as the sword of Nasty had collided a terrible wound near her legs and wings, forcing her backwards and landing.

Twilight had regained strength at this point, and when she saw her mentor fall to the ground with her friends, she noticed the element of love was below Nasty as he landed and turned to look at Reina and Rita whom were quite angered by Celestia getting hurt with Princess Luna. "Just… one spark…" Twilight quietly said, and began to slowly bring back her power to try and ignite her element.

"You hurt the princess of the sun! You'll end up destroying Equestria if you kill her! Empires will be overthrown, and the many monsters of Tartarus shall be released if you kill her!" Reina said, taking out her sword. Rita just screamed and charged at Nasty Scar, colliding swords with her a couple of times. Nasty just overpowered her and threw her onto the ground, with rubble below her. Reina came up closer and tried to at least cut Nasty in the knee so he would be weakened.

"You dare try to think that I'll be hurt by a single cut in the leg?! What a weakling you are as a human that would follow Princess Celestia and her tyrant ways!" Nasty Scar said, as his horn ignited and grabbed Reina with it, beginning to choke her. Reina couldn't breathe, his powers were quite as strong as the legendary alicorns back when Monoceros was around. "Let her go, Smarty!" Nasty Scar was surprised by this when he saw Twilight stand up at last.

The purple alicorn heavily threw Reina to the wall and she collapsed unconscious onto the ground, next to Celestia who was worried about Twilight's safety at this point. "Ahh, so at last you decide to fight me Twilight." The lavender alicorn ignited her element and began to charge up the other elements, including the element of love underneath Nasty Scar's hooves. "No! My defeat… it cannot be happening!" The purple alicorn shouted, with much worry in his voice. The element of love began to glow white and he looked up at the lavender alicorn.

"That's right Nasty Scar. You must learn that you are Smarty inside and you have to become my love once again, because… Love and Magic combine and prevail!" Twilight shouted, her element glowing. But with the others hurt, the element all of a sudden halted and stopped. "What? But- but how?" Twilight said, wondering what was going on at this point. Nasty Scar just laughed and pointed at the element of love below him with his hoof below using his right hoof and hit it across the room, causing the element to get cracks on the jewel.

"You little alicorn weakling! Did you honestly think you could beat me by igniting the elements? The element of love wasn't on me, so I can't be reverted back. It looks like… I'll be the true king of Equestria!" Nasty Scar said, laughing. Twilight just stamped her hoof and charged at Nasty, but the purple alicorn grabbed her with his magic and threw her towards his hooves.

Nasty then kicked Twilight across the face as she let out a pained scream, bringing much fear to Celestia's face. Nasty Scar was about to kill Twilight. "Please Smarty, don't do this! Remember your love for me!" Twilight said as she was bruised in the face. "SHUT UP!" Nasty Scar shouted as bit at Twilight's wings and she screamed in pain as the feathers dropped. She had tears in her eyes at this point and she was close to crying.

Each feather dropped as Twilight began slowly getting up and trotting backwards, falling backwards softly onto Princess Celestia. Nasty Scar began to trot forward and had a grin on his face as his horn was aimed at Twilight's throat. "Please… don't kill us, and me." Nasty Scar just chuckled and said "I'm going to do much worse to you all. Maybe torture you all in a prison cell to death." Princess Luna took a breath at this point and said "If… if you kill us… you- you'll have the death warrant on your head for killing your princess Twilight… and the elements… and us too… even the humans will hate you."

Nasty Scar paused at this thought, the feelings of Smarty Heart within him began to follow straight into him about how much he loved Twilight and would do anything to protect her at all costs. Memories of romance between him and Twilight flowed throughout until Nasty Scar just sighed and kept his grin. "Well, I'm not going to kill you or have you all die a slow, painful death…"

Twilight kept looking at Nasty, while still panting heavily. But still, Smarty was trapped inside Nasty and all attempts to bring Smarty back to her was gone. "Well, for you all… from the way that Nightmare Moon had felt, I want you all… the elements of harmony… the human leaders Reina and Rita… and the princesses… to know what it felt like for her and you'll know in those thousand years that I banish you. To the sun and moon you'll be gone to."

The purple alicorn then turned and looked at Twilight, saying "As for you, you shall-" The sound of hooves came charging in at Nasty, turning out to be Star Shine. Nasty just used his magic to shoot a beam at Star Shine's leg and he had collapsed onto the ground next to Rita. Nasty then turned back to Twilight and said "For you, Princess Twilight… because you had cheated on me with another unicorn stallion, you shall pay the price of being banished for a thousand years to the sun with Princess Celestia, Reina and Star Shine. For your friends, Princess Luna and Rita… I banish them to the moon."

Twilight just closed her eyes and waited as Nasty Scar ignited his horn and enveloped the group in a dark purple aura. Nasty Scar finally said "Goodbye elements, human leaders and princesses, I'll be waiting for your return in the thousand years to come." And he spun the group around in circles that would get them dizzy, and his magic became stronger as white light was forming. When the light had come, he closed his eyes, and when the light had dimmed… the elements of harmony, the crowns of the alicorn princesses and human leaders lied there on the ground.

He had banished them to the sun and moon. Princess Celestia, Twilight, Star Shine and Reina were banished to the sun, and Princess Luna, Rita, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were banished to the moon. They were all banished for a thousand years.

The feelings of Smarty Heart came crossing into Nasty Scar once again. Except it was the feelings of guilt and sorrow, including depression. This came to realize that Nasty Scar had destroyed his own love inside and that there was nothing that could fix it now. The tall purple alicorn just fell to the ground crying and weeping for what he had done.

"Oh Celestia! What have I done?!"

The tears were falling onto the floor and getting the carpet wet. He had done it… banished his own love away from him for a thousand years where he can never see her again. After some sniffing, a glimpse of sunlight came streaming through and Nasty Scar looked up to see what it was. The window.

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	23. III Ways To Harmony

Nasty Scar began getting up off the carpet ground, trotting past where the element necklaces, crowns and the shield of Star Shine lay. He trotted past his element of love which turned out to be cracked. As he approached the window, a couple of dragons came flying by, roaring into the sky as they approached the city of Canterlot.

The dragons were like armies as they dropped from the sky. One red dragon flew by, shouting "This is the moment we all have been waiting for, including Master Maleficia! What a bang for my buck!" Nasty Scar just stood there at the window as the dragons flew by. He finally sighed and took a look at the ground below from far above in the castle. His face finally turned sad and depressed as he knew how he will end it.

"There's nothing left for you here… You've never belonged in Equestria… you're a freak Smarty… You've done nothing to help… This is what you deserve… This also happens to be your one-way depression cure that stops this guilt… You're lucky to have this opportunity… it's just a couple of seconds, and then it will all be over…" Nasty Scar said, putting his front hooves onto the window frame and climbing up onto it.

Nasty Scar looked down at the ground, it was a long drop down from the mountain, but it would be so worth the jump he was going to make. He continued "…Now that's a bargain to cure what you've done… Do it without opening your wings… Don't think about opening them, just jump… Come on you coward… you worthless alicorn… do it… now…"

Nasty Scar then closed his eyes and prepared to jump at that moment, but just as he was going to set the back hooves to jump. Someone had stopped him from doing so. "Stop." was the only word that Nasty heard, and he opened his eyes and turned around, seeing that it was Maleficia and Sara standing there behind him.

_When you play with fire_

_You must anticipate some burns_

_Chasing for desire_

_It's just a different way to learn_

"What do you two want? Let me just die…" Nasty Scar said, turning around to face the outdoor to prepare his fall. Maleficia just placed her hand on his shoulder and said "The jump isn't worth it, Nasty Scar. You must listen to me as I have advice." Advice? Nasty Scar just turned around and looked at Maleficia as his ears perked up slowly.

"Look Nasty Scar, you still have feelings for Twilight deep inside… which caused you to cry. The very feelings of Smarty within. But I must ask you to let her go as you are only playing with fire and love that you do not understand." Maleficia said, as he pulled Nasty Scar into a friendly, comforting hug. The purple alicorn just sniffed as tears went rolling down his face.

_All that I require_

_Is some trust as pages turn_

_I can take you higher_

'_Cause your will is my concern_

Nasty Scar had been comforted by Maleficia and she let go of the hug and said "With Twilight and the rest of the element users gone, my dragon armies can enslave the pony race instead of destroying them, we could work together, you and me! You can even rule as the King of Equestria and me as your royal advisor. Sara could also be your royal bodyguard."

Nasty Scar just lowered his head and said "I don't really know if I'm up to it from the way that I had acted, Maleficia. I lost the one that I loved." Maleficia just placed her hand on Nasty's chin and said "I can give you riches beyond your wildest imagination as I know that you like to go on adventures. I promise Equestria to you… if you trust me on this…" "Come on Nasty Scar, join us. You'll have everything you ever wanted." Sara said, looking at the sad Nasty Scar.

_You would not feel sadness_

_If you never tasted joy_

_That's the gift of ponies_

_Born in passion you destroy_

Nasty Scar raised his head and looked at Sara, saying "Everything? Beyond my own desires?" Maleficia grinned and flew up in the air with her onyx wings, saying "Everything! You'll have the various kingdoms, towns and cities within Equestria. All you have to do is join me, Sara and our dragon armies. We promise that we'll never kill any pony that lives her, but only a single pony lest they rebel."

Maleficia landed on her feet on the carpeted ground and opened her left hand out to Nasty Scar, offering that spot that he just couldn't refuse. "Join us, and you'll have everything you wanted to have." Sara said, suggesting that Nasty Scar take the side of Maleficia. Nasty Scar knew because of what he had done, he was beyond redemption and forgiveness from Princess Celestia, Luna and Twilight. He had broken both his and her own heart. "…Maybe love is the song we all serenade sometimes…" Nasty Scar said, silently in his head. "Well?" Maleficia said, waiting patiently.

With a sigh, Nasty Scar looked at Maleficia and placed his hoof on her left hand, shaking her hand in agreement to side with her. Maleficia just smiled and said "Welcome to our side, Nasty Scar."

_Close your eyes and count to ten_

_I dare you_

_I will catch your fall_

_It takes a dreamer to believe_

_Make a wish and take a stand_

_I promise the world to you_

_The sun will paint your face with gold_

_Saying you don't have to live afraid_

_Because we're all leaving too soon_

_In a moment of sobriety we learn to see_

_We are not meant to stay for eternity_

_Don't use the time you have to dream away_

_Weigh the future in your hand_

_Tomorrow, today has gone to sleep_

_Only to wake up yesterday_

_Cross the borders of your land_

_The soil beneath will crumble_

_The sun will light the fire in your eyes again_

_Saying you don't have to die afraid_

_Because we're all leaving too soon_

_In a moment of sobriety we learn to see_

_We are not meant to stay for eternity_

_Don't use the time you have to dream away_

_Because we're all leaving too soon_

_In a moment of sobriety we learn_

_We are not meant to stay for eternity_

_So use the life you have to live your dream_

**END OF BOOK TWO**

**TO BE CONCLUDED…**

* * *

**A/N: Ha! Got you all, didn't I? That's right, there's going to be a third book. But the third book will be the big finale to the story with many twists, and I know you're all worried about Reina and Rita in the third book. Don't worry, they'll be coming back, along with the princesses. I'm glad that everyone had to chance to read and finish this story, but I've got summer school to finish, so expect the release of the third and final book to be starting in August. By the way, the song at the beginning of the epilogue before the song at the end is "III Ways To Epica" by Kamelot and the ending song is "Leaving Too Soon" by Kamelot as well. Thanks everyone, gotta run now!**

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I would not be writing this, now would I?_


End file.
